


Dalex (provisional)

by sevriens



Category: Dalex - Fandom, ROL
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevriens/pseuds/sevriens
Summary: Universo paralelo previo a Ray of Light--El inicio de los sucesos ya contados en Ray of Light, explicados desde dos puntos de vista diferentes. Precuela alternativa en la cual los dos líderes de la rebelión, Alexander Dantsov y Darrow Brice, comparten caminos antes del comienzo de los hechos citados en Ray of Light. La trama principal contada en la historia original se ve expuesta a cambios obvios debido a estar esta recogida en un mundo paralelo.





	1. Chapter 1

Nada era de fiar.

Ni los buenos deseos mañaneros, ni los alzamientos de sombrero, ni cualquier intento por estrecharle la mano. Demasiados rostros enmascarados bajo gestos de falsa modestia. Todo eran apariencias en aquel sitio, y lo peor es que daba igual el apellido que llevases, nadie se iba a preocupar en ser sincero contigo salvo que los intereses así lo requiriesen.

Asistir al Ministerio no era su plan favorito, ni mucho menos. Era la tercera vez que pisaba los decorados verdes oscuros, casi negros, de aquel lugar y sentía que a medida que más lo visitaba, este más tétrico se volvía. Sumidos al caos, los trabajadores paseaban cuando el reloj se lo permitía y corrían cuando este se lo exigía hacia diferentes departamentos. Los ascensores se movían veloces en miles de direcciones que solo de verlos le causaban un revuelto en el estómago al que no quería dar salida.

Había demasiada gente. Tantísima que ya no sabía si aquel hombre que le saludaba lo había hecho antes o si, en cambio, era la primera vez que fingía interés en él. Problemas causados por el constante peloteo de las caras adultas hacia jóvenes como él, tan aún amoldables a cualquier tipo de pensamiento y deseo…

El suyo estaba claro, y aun así no se dejaba amedrentar. Tenía que esperar, ya no solo para el futuro, sino esa misma mañana. Al menos una hora más, aunque conociendo los antecedentes esta se alargaría. Y ya no quedaban rincones en el Ministerio que poder visitar sin recibir la atención de algún miembro curioso de seguridad que no termina de confiar en sus pasos.

Esa vez optó por la cuarta planta. Era la que menos conocía, así que pasear por ella haría de su estancia algo más pasajero. De primeras esta no le causó la sensación que habría esperado, tal vez por el hecho de haber tenido que usar uno de esos ascensores que tan mal le dejaban. Apenas había luz por el pasillo principal, las paredes oscuras reflejaban pequeños faroles de fuego que lo único que conseguían eran dotar a los muros de un efecto jugoso que le perturbaba. Aceleró un poco el paso para salir de él hacia otro más principal.

El suelo de su frente ahora formaba parte del marco frontal que daba de lleno a la fuente del recibidor. Los amplios ventanales de esa pared, igual en cada planta que había visitado, permitían que la luz del patio principal llegase a cada rincón del resto del corredor. Desde ahí podía observar el ajetreo mañanero de todos los miembros del Ministero. No estaba a una gran altura y aun así todos parecían hormigas. Iban y venían chocándose entre ellos, fingiendo la misma amabilidad que habían mostrado con él cuando se había quedado por allí en soledad. Como si formase parte de una cláusula en sus contratos para con el ministro.

Volvía a sentir náuseas, aunque ya nada relacionadas con el movimiento del ascensor. Todo aquello le repudiaba, el cómo su mundo se tambaleaba día tras día sin que nadie pusiese solución, que tantas mentes supuestamente capacitadas aceptasen que la vida de su generación se diese de esa forma…

Retiró la mirada al ventanal y siguió su camino. A esas alturas, prefería la oscuridad del pasillo colindante. Al contrario que el primero, este no solo disponía de puertas con sus correspondientes letreros informativos, también lo hacía de varios rincones expositores.

Alguna que otra vitrina se cruzaba en su camino llamando su atención. No eran muy extensas ni ocupaban mucho espacio, tenían las dimensiones necesarias para acoger lo que cada una quería mostrar. La primera apenas le contuvo de frente unos instantes, con bastantes ejemplares de la época dorada de El Profeta repleto de colaboraciones con, entre otros, pasados ministros. No le dedicó mucho tiempo por no entrar en cólera una vez más al leer tanta parafernalia publicitaria que no había causado más que problemas.

Ahora tampoco estaba la situación más calmada, y eso era lo que peor le ponía. Optó por perderse en la siguiente, a cerca de veinte metros de la otra, y en esa al menos disfrutó un poco más de su contenido: detalles, desde portadas hasta elementos útiles, que formaron parte del último mundial de Quidditch que tuvo lugar en Inglaterra. Había un Quaffle, dos bates, varias entradas cada cual más destrozada sobre la tarima, fotos de la final, dos bufandas de ambos equipos finalistas (Escocia y Russia) y la Snitch dorada que había cazado Herny Powller para los escoceses.

Le salió una sonrisa orgullosa, sin poder evitarlo. Había asumido que no sería muy expresiva, pero no resultó ser tal y como él esperaba.

-          Por favor, dime que no eres otro de esos que se quejaba de que Rusia formase parte del mundial. –de un brinco, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la vitrina. Como si le llamasen la atención por hacer algo ilegal.

-          ¿Qué? –no había comprendido del todo.- No, o sea… -quien se lo preguntaba claramente no tenía mucha apariencia inglesa, y eso le hacía plantearse el hecho de que tal vez le estaba ofendiendo.- Es solo que soy escocés. –en realidad sí se había sentido molesto por la participación rusa en el mundial. La selección había adquirido su plaza de última hora tras una descalificación aún no aclarada al cien por cien sobre Holanda.- Bueno, mitad. –tampoco se sentía cómodo mintiendo.

-          ¿Mitad?

-          Mitad escocés, mitad italiano.

-          Curiosa mezcla. –mostraba claro asombro, sin embargo a él no supo verle el detonante que le exponía como acto simulado o en cambio cargado de sinceridad. El chico miraba ahora los restos de la vitrina, no compartía su emoción y era bastante obvio.- Yo soy ruso. –se lo había imaginado. El chico se giró a él de forma lateral.- Al completo. –luego volvió el gesto a los tesoros del mundial.- Pero no hago ascos a Escocia. Podría haber sido peor. Podríamos haber perdido contra Inglaterra.

-          Eso siempre es peor. –comentó, causando en el otro una ligera risa. Al menos eso lo tenían en común, siempre podía acudir a la crítica inglesa si veía que volvía a decir o a hacer algo inapropiado.

-          Alexander. –le expuso la mano, sin girarse a mirarle hasta que se paró a pensar en que el otro chico no le estaba tendiendo la suya. Fue conectar con sus ojos azules y sentir la necesidad, o la obligación, de estrechársela.

-          Darrow. –firme. Esperaba que Alexander le hubiese dejado la marca típica varonil de apretar demasiado la mano del otro, pero el chico apenas ejerció la fuerza necesaria.

-          ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? –echó un último vistazo al expositor antes de girarse directamente hacia él. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Arriba llevaba una camisa gris clara, abierta por el cuello. Todo muy a juego con su pelo estrictamente blanco, le daba un aire elegante que hacía sentir incomodidad. Contrastaba bastante con su apariencia, unos vaqueros rotos y una sudadera fina negra que dejaban claro el poco trabajo mostrado esa mañana por arreglarse.

-          Mi madre trabaja aquí, está reunida para arreglarme papeleo.

-          ¿Papeleo? ¿Estoy hablando con un delincuente? –le recorrió de arriba abajo. Su posible situación jurídica no parecía causarle el más mínimo problema.

-          No, es simple papeleo para el uso de la magia. –asintió Alexander, con delicadeza, como si su cabeza estuviese tomando notas. Darrow no se sentía muy cómodo.

-          Así que tienes… ¿Dieciocho? –asintió ahora él.- No desde hace mucho, imagino, si sigues con el papeleo…

-          Hace dos meses. –de nuevo un lento asentimiento por parte de Alexander.

-          Bueno, si tu madre trabaja por aquí no creo que le lleve mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pegas le han puesto? –parecía ser algo habitual si ese desconocido se lo comentaba. Darrow no había conseguido aún su licencia plena del uso de la magia pese a su mayoría de edad a causa de numerosas pequeñeces que solo conseguían agrandar el problema.

-          Que mi madre trabaja y no tengo padre para vigilarme, y que vivo con mi hermana, aún menor. Entre otros… -agotado. Alexander asentía.

-          Típico… A mí me hicieron lo mismo. Solo que apenas fue más allá de una reunión. Tengo un hermano, menor también, y eso causaba problemas.

-          ¿Cuántos años tienes? –se lo había estado preguntando desde que se había acercado. Sabía que era mayor que él, pero no se imaginaba por cuánto.

-          Veinte. –eso le descolocó.

-          ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? –se había imaginado, sin saber por qué, que estaría en su misma situación. Pero eso ya no era viable.

-          Mis padres trabajan aquí. A veces vengo a pasear, a saber qué se cuece.

-          No sabía que se pudiese tener como hobbie el venir al Ministerio… -con su mirada, juzgó el lugar. Alexander rio.

-          No es un hobbie, es más bien una necesidad.

-          Tampoco contemplaba esa opción.

-          ¿Contemplas la de que el Ministerio se plantee limitar el uso de la varita para gente menor de veinte años a un número específico de hechizos? –Darrow no pudo ni pestañear.- Y controlar qué tipo de hechizos, también.

-          ¿Es broma? –con arrogancia, Alexander negó. A Darrow se le llevaron los demonios. No podía estarse quieto de repente.- No me lo puedo creer… Esto es increíble. –giraba sobre sí. Como si buscase una solución.- ¿No pueden parar de estropear las cosas? ¿No tenemos ya bastante? –Alexander se encogió de hombros.

-          A mí no me mires, yo solo paseo por el Ministerio, cotilleo un poco.

-          ¿Y no te hierve la sangre?

-          Claro, como otras tantas cosas. Por eso vengo, para saber qué se nos viene, moverme… -un halo misterioso cubría su voz. Y eso ciertamente le daba intriga.

-          ¿Alguna otra cosa de esas tantas que merezca la pena saber? –el chico se sonrió, como respuesta. A Darrow le costó entender el gesto como tal.- Gracias… -había perdido todo interés en hablar con él. De repente. Como acto ciertamente infantil creado por la decepción, Darrow partía hacia el camino del que procedía. Su conversación había terminado.

-          No me gusta irme de la lengua cuando son solo rumores. –explicaba el otro, divirtiéndose. Darrow se giró.

-          Me acabas de decir lo del límite.

-          Porque eso no es un rumor. –se cruzaba de brazos. Darrow volvía a recuperar claro interés en sus palabras.

-          Has dicho que se plantean—

-          Mi padre trabaja en el departamento de Justicia. Están redactando la propuesta para, en el siguiente pleno, votar. –un ardor le recorrió. El balbuceo que su boca emitió al quedarse anonadado sirvió a Alexander como respuesta, que volvía a sonreírse.- Tranquilo, por lo que tengo entendido la votación no saldrá favorable. –tuvo que mirarle ciertos segundos para asumir sus palabras. Luego, resopló.

-          Menos mal.

-          Tal vez por eso tardan tanto en darte el permiso de uso de magia, con eso de que estás bajo la franja de edad, tal vez se están esperando a aprobar la ley. –y de nuevo recuperó el temor. Y Alexander volvió a reír.- Me están entrando ganas de contarte más cosas, solo para ver cómo acabas.

-          Muy amable… -pero él ya prefería no saber más. Esa noticia había hundido aún más su saco de esperanzas por el funcionamiento de aquel sitio. Volvía a girarse, para de nuevo irse, ahora ya de manera definitiva para él.

-          ¿Quién es tu madre? –no esperaba su pregunta, tal vez por eso se giró más brusco. Dudó, por la sorpresa.

-          Bianca Brice. –el gesto de Alexander no cambió lo más mínimo, como si aún esperase una respuesta. Pero en su mirada, Darrow divisó algo diferente. No necesitó confirmación, sabía que Alexander debía conocerla.

-          Espero que no te pongan más pegas y puedas conseguir el permiso. Si no, nos vemos por aquí, Brice. –un guiño formal con el que el chico se despedía para regresar sobre sus pasos. No le daba la confirmación de conocerla, y eso le intrigó incluso más que el simple hecho de que Alexander supiese de su existencia.

Y a su desgracia, eso fue un pensamiento que le acompañó demasiado tiempo, mucho más incluso que la noticia que Alexander le había aportado sobre la limitación del uso de la magia. De hecho, esta última, apenas la trató una vez se reunió con su madre. Las noticias que ella traía le hicieron dejar de lado tanto una cosa como la otra, para centrarse en el hecho de que su solicitud debía de pasar por varios departamentos aún para ser aprobada.

Daba igual si el Ministerio aprobaba la nueva legislación: él seguía sin poder usar magia de forma habitual. Esperó ese mismo día a estar en casa, a la cena en la que su hermana ya estaba presente, para ponerles al día a ambas de lo que había escuchado. Su madre, al tanto de la propuesta de ley, hacía lo mismo que Alexander y desquitaba a su hijo de pensar en ello como algo posible. Pero creía más la palabra del desconocido que de su propia madre, por el simple hecho de que Bianca, al límite de aguantar el cómo su hijo buscaba enterarse de todo y actuar frente a todo en el Ministerio, siempre buscaba mantenerle desinformado.

-          ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? –sorprendida, retenía el bol con ensalada de pasto que Darrow le había pedido ya hacía rato. Este, asumiendo que a este paso ya no comía del plato, ponía los ojos en blanco y se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo.

-          Me aburro en el Ministerio, me he enterado paseando.

-          Miente. –Eo, su hermana, no levantaba la vista de su plato, ignorándoles de todas formas menos de manera auditiva. Darrow le dio una patada debajo de la mesa, provocando un grito en ella y un alzamiento de su gesto.

-          Darrow. –Bianca dejaba el bol sobre su lado de la mesa con golpe seco. Su hijo bufaba.

-          Me lo han dicho, mamá. Nada más.

-          Quién. –no respondía.- Te he dicho mil veces que no hables con nadie, Darrow—

-          ¿En serio? Soy mayor de edad, mamá, no creo que vaya a pasarme nada.

-          ¿Pasarte? No, pero miedo me da la que puedas liar por allí si te da por ir a cotillear—

-          Me lo ha dicho uno, no sé quién era.

-          ¿Uno? ¿Uno qué? ¿No sabes quién es y le crees?

-          Miente. –Eo repetía. La mirada de Darrow hacia su hermana fue más dura que su patada previa.

-          Darrow. –y Bianca insistía.

-          Mamá, joder, no sé, un chico, un ruso, Alexander se llama. Su padre trabaja en justi—

-          El hijo de Cassius Dantsov… -mientras Eo reía, pensando que su madre había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para cazar a su hermano, Darrow enmudecía. Le habría negado tan raudo como hubiese podido, pero su aportación era tan real que lo único en lo que pensaba era en que había sido bastante ignorante al no atar cabos. Sabía quién era Cassius Dantsov. No demasiado, apenas había leído sobre él, pero su madre no se fiaba de aquel señor que tanto ajetreo estaba llevando al departamento de Justicia. Y claramente, Bianca tampoco se fiaba de Alexander, pues saber quién había dado la información a Darrow había cambiado el rostro de la mujer. Su hijo dudaba ahora con qué responder. Esperó. Y el silencio solo lo rompía una Eo ajena a todo preguntando demasiadas veces que qué pasaba.- Eo, vete a tu cuarto. –la chica desorbitó la mirada.

-          ¿En serio? Mamá, tengo catorce años, no puedes castigarme—

-          No te estoy castigando, te estoy echando de la mesa. Vete al cuarto. –la chica buscaba apoyo en su hermano. No lo encontró, ni siquiera dio con sus ojos. Estos habían bajado al plato, en donde removía con su tenedor unos copos de maíz que no había querido. Gruñó, echando la silla hacia atrás tras empujarse desde la mesa.

-          No me siento discriminada en esta casa, en absoluto. –hasta que Bianca no escuchó su puerta cerrándose en los pisos de arriba, no continuó.

-          Por qué has hablado con—

-          Porque no sabía quién era, porque me ha hablado él primero, y porque no sé nada de él, no sabía ni que el hijo de Cassius Dantsov se llamaba a Alexander, mamá, como quieres que además le niegue el saludo. –su madre se pasaba una servilleta por la boca antes de tirarla sobre su plato vacío. Hambriento, Darrow se alzó para coger finalmente el bol de ensalada de pasta. Comió directamente de él.- Te conoce. –su madre le miraba.- Alexander, digo.

-          A qué te refieres. –no comprendía.

-          Me preguntó quién era mi madre. Se lo dije, y… no sé. Se le notaba, que te conocía.

-          Sí. Su madre no me tiene mucho aprecio.

-          Mira, eso tenéis en común.

-          Darrow, no me fío de los Dantsov.

-          No te fías de Cassius, mamá.

-          Y por consiguiente, de su hijo.

-          Tiene dos.

-          Lo sé. Pero el pequeño no será de mi interés hasta que no escuche algo que me preocupe de él.

-          ¿Qué te preocupa de Alexander? –curioso.- Porque a mí me ha hablado bastante bien, hasta después de saber quién eres, y se le veía bastante interesado en lo que se nos viene encima a los jóvenes, me habría hasta gustado hablar más con—

-          Cassius tiene a su hijo metido de lleno en los ajetreos del Ministerio desde antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Tiene prácticamente tus años y tiene contactos en casi todos los departamentos.

-          Tiene 20 años, y no es por nada, pero ya me gustaría a mí tener contactos, no que he de esperar a que mi madre se digne a contarme las cosas después de estar acojonada por si me da por hacer algo—

-          Darrow. –exigió silencio. Este accedió, con un suspiro que calló con una buena porción de ensalada.- Discúlpame si me preocupa que no le coman la cabeza a mi hijo, pero no tengo intención de parar.

-          Me gustaría que al menos me dieses la oportunidad de decidir.

-          ¿Decidir? Qué has de—

-          Si dejo que alguien como Alexander me la coma o no, mamá, la verdad es que me gustaría que alguna vez asumieses que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo que está bien y no.

-          Intento entender qué tiene de bueno relacionarte con Alexander Dantsov, la verd—

-          ¡He hablado con él una jodida vez, mamá! –Bianca le miró atónita. Darrow, acto seguido, respiró con profundidad para buscar calma.- Solo he hablado con él una vez, y gracias a él al menos me he enterado de que el Ministerio pretendía limitar el uso—

-          El Ministerio no va a limitar nada, Darrow. Te ha metido miedo en el cuerpo para nada—

-          No, mamá, no me ha metido nada en el cuerpo porque él mismo se ha encargado de decirme que no la van a aprobar. Eres tú la que me metes ese miedo. –incrédula, le escuchaba.- Ocultándome tantas cosas, no diciéndome qué pasa en el Ministerio, cómo puede afectar mi futuro. Me da igual que no se vaya a aprobar, que se vaya a proponer ya significa que hay gente que está a favor, y yo eso es algo que quiero saber. –sabía que su madre quería reprochar, aportar todo lo que tuviese dentro para negarle ese derecho, y sabía que eso solo venía por su protección. Así que no la culpó, tampoco por guardar silencio. Darrow tampoco quiso aportar nada más a la conversación. Por no querer, tampoco añadió más comida al cuerpo. Discutir con su madre le quitaba el apetito, así que se limitó a recoger la mesa y marcharse a su dormitorio mientras Bianca prosiguió sentada en su silla con la mirada perdida.

Ni su madre ni él mismo se mostraron demasiado receptivos a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, fueron necesarios varios días hasta que la normalidad volvió a reinar entre ambos. Todo por orden de una Eo que, dejada de lado como siempre cuando el tema atenía al Ministerio, no paraba de preguntarle a su hermano que qué pasaba entre él y su madre. Cansado, ya no solo de escucharla sino de ver que las cosas no cambiaban, fue él el que decidió romper esos incómodos silencios.

Con nada serio, una simple pregunta respecto a su solicitud. Amablemente, su madre le puso al corriente tras la jornada laboral. Era jueves, y hasta el lunes siguiente no se emitiría el veredicto final del Ministerio, agenciándose el derecho a tomar una decisión durante un fin de semana que a Darrow se le hizo eterno.

Para colmo de su paciencia, su madre le avisaba el domingo de que tendría que arreglárselas solas en su visita. Con demasiadas cosas que llevar a cabo en la primera mañana de la semana, Bianca no podía darse el capricho de perder minutos en acompañar a Darrow a por su resolución. En el fondo, no le molestaba. No disfrutaba del Ministerio, pero la soledad al menos le permitía divagar, dejarse caer por allí y por allá. Con su madre… Todo era más complicado.

A la entrada sintió que ese día iba a ser diferente al resto. A su desgracia, era algo que le había palpitado en el pecho en cada asistencia para luego estos no diferir en nada del anterior. Sus solicitudes seguían siendo denegadas, y nada le decía que esa vez fuese a ser diferente.

Salvo que, así fue.

-          Darrow Brice, por favor, firme aquí. –se lo repetía aquel hombre por segunda vez. A la primera, Darrow estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo su papel como para prestar atención. A la segunda, no sabía si le había entendido. El trabajador le acercaba de nuevo el papel, con mala gana, y una pluma que, sola, se removía sobre la mesa como si fuese un perro juguetón en miniatura. Darrow la cogió.- Si acepta todas las condiciones y está de acuerdo con lo establecido, marque ambos recuadros, por favor.

-          ¿Condiciones? ¿Qué está estable…? –el hombre le miraba con tanto desprecio que no quiso continuar.- Ando desactualizado, no sé si la normativa ha cambiado o—

-          La normativa es la misma que hace una semana, señor Brice. Y hace dos. Y hace un mes. Y dos. Vamos, es la misma desde que comenzó su trámite. Lo única que cambia es –señaló con su dedo en el papel de Darrow.- que esta vez dice aprobado, y no denegado. –a Darrow se le comenzó a pintar una sonrisa. No compartida.- Si tanta ilusión le hace, haga el favor de firmar, porque—

-          Sí, sí, lo siento. –bajó el plumín y garabateó en todo lo necesario. Le habría gustado leer la letra pequeña, pero ni tenía tiempo, ni esta dejaba de moverse por el pergamino, así que salió del despacho y buscó un lugar en donde dedicarle tiempo.

Fue al final del pasillo, el único lugar de la planta baja en el que recordaba encontrar con asientos. Sabía que no debía tomarlo, estaban destinados a los que esperaban para entrar a los diferentes despachos personales, pero no le pudo dar más igual.

Podía usar magia. Le habían concedido finalmente el permiso. Su certificado así lo explicaba. Hasta leer su propio nombre le emocionaba entre tanta palabrería, ser consciente de que no le habían dado un documento equivocado. Él, Darrow Brice, empleando la magia a través de su mano al fin.

Aquel señor impacientado había resultado estar en lo cierto. Por más que releyó la letra pequeña, tras suplicarla que parase de corretear, nada parecía indicar algo de lo que preocuparse. Se había aprendido tanto los diferentes apartados y anotaciones que lo único que buscaba ya en ellos era el cómo su forma narrada variaba a una permisiva. Al fin y al cabo, hasta entonces, todos los diferentes sectores de la misma habían estado contados de manera que se limitaban a anularle o denegarle un permiso. Ahora, todos comenzaban prácticamente con una expresión portando las palabras  _permiso_ ,  _derecho_ , o  _aviso_. Estos últimos, los únicos nuevos, en relación a sus restricciones. Nada que no supiese ya.

Lo único que desconocía era quiénes habían formado parte esa vez del proceso de evaluación. Curioso, siempre echaba un vistazo a las firmas que de continuo denegaban su permiso. Apenas solían aparecer dos positivas, siempre de las mismas personas: dos amigos de su madre del sector de regulación de la magia. El resto de departamentos, siempre tachaban su permiso. Esa vez, en cambio, todos lucían en positivo. Todos y cada uno de ellos venían marcados a favor de su resolución. Y todos venían descritos bajo el nombre principal, el que había sido el encargado de llevar el proceso evaluativo esa vez.

Cassius Dantsov.

Sintió una mezcla de sensaciones en su interior que no se vieron decantadas hacia nada positivo. Más bien a la extrañeza, a la incomprensión. Sabía que su madre y Cassius Dantsov no mantenían la más amigable de las relaciones. Apenas se veían, mucho menos hablaban, pero pertenecían a dos sectores políticos enfrentados y, eso, sin duda, llamaba la atención al proceder de gente tan notoria en el Ministerio.

 Y aun así, Cassius Dantsov había presidido su comité como miembro de Justicia. Y él estaba tan ilusionado por la respuesta que ya le dio igual quién era el que firmaba o no.

Hizo de los papeles un doblado pequeño para guardárselo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Esperaría a su madre para comunicárselo, pero sabía que Bianca estaría liada toda la mañana, así que, se limitó a poner en marcha algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo en su lista de pendientes.

Dio gracias a la amplia red de chimeneas que conectaba el mundo mágico para permitirle llegar así al Callejón Diagón con total velocidad. Hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba, apenas acudía allí salvo que su madre tuviese que ir a por algo. Le gustaba, le parecía fascinante, pero no había sido hasta entonces más que una forma de ponerle los dientes largos, de aumentar su envidia. No llevaba mucho dinero encima, de haberlo hecho habría arramplado con prácticamente todo lo que se cruzase con sus ojos, pero tenía lo suficiente para algo que ansiaba.

-          Una sonrisa tan risueña solo puede significar una cosa. –comunicaba el hombre desde la planta segunda. Darrow no intentó ocultar el gesto.- Primera varita ¿me equivoco? –Darrow negó, ahora al menos dándole un cierto toque sereno a su alegría. El hombre, mientras, no perdió el tiempo. Siguió un pasillo para perderse en él y aparecer, acto seguido, en la planta baja correteando por otro opuesto en posición. Darrow no se sorprendía, había visto desde la cristalera cómo Ollivanders Jr. se aparecía por su tienda a placer para dar con la varita apropiada de sus clientes. Esa vez, el cliente era él. Y cuando vio al hacedor de varitas dirigiéndose a su posición con una caja en la mano, le temblaron hasta las uñas. No quiso mirarla, se limitó a esperar a que Ollivanders Jr. se la cediese. Luego, esperó al escalofrío. Había leído mucho sobre aquello, sobre cómo la varita elegía al mago. Siempre se había cuestionado el cómo sería esa selección, cómo se sabía que un simple palo cargado de magia había decidido su nuevo portador. Y ahora lo comprendía. El escalofrío no era nada comparado con esa sensación de paz que le dominó, de energía, de unión. Abrió los ojos para mirarla y desde entonces supo que no quería separarse de ella.- Ciprés. –le informaba.- Pelo de Veela. –el arma, ligeramente curvado en el centro, se ensanchaba en el mango en lo que parecía una pieza única sin detallado más allá que unas marcas apenas notorias de sujeción. Marrón oscura, y ya cálida entre sus dedos.- Una muy buena varita, joven…

-          Brice. Darrow Brice. –el hombre sonrió.

-          No dudo en que el uso que le dará será el apropiado.

-          Eso quiero, sí. –una ligera risa del señor que, sin su permiso, le desprendía de la varita para meterla en su caja y poder proceder al pago.

Había sentido una presión desconocida para él cuando Ollivanders Jr. le hubo quitado la varita. Igual de inusual que la sensación de recuperación que le poseyó al tocarla de nuevo. No esperó a salir de la tienda para poder sentirla de nuevo en la palma de su mano. Era suya. Toda suya. Y ahora podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese.

Bueno, no exactamente. Echó mano de su papel para, pese a sabérselo de memoria, asegurarse de que no iba a ir a la cárcel por darle uso. Cuando lo hubo leído y releído varias veces más, lo guardó de nuevo y buscó un lugar al que ir a ello.

El Callejón Diagón contaba a su vez con minúsculos pero interminables callejones que conectaban con otros barrios mágicos, así que optó por uno de ellos, el que más oscuro le pareció. Era el que unía con el Callejón Knocturn, así que estaba bastante despoblado. Nadie cruzaba de uno a otro sin más, preferían otras vías, así que contaba con total libertad.

Ahora solo tenía que decidirse por un hechizo. Había aprendido algunos básicos, muchos de ellos no necesitaban siquiera pronunciación. Ligeros toques de varita para desplazar objetos en un acto cotidiano de comodidad. Estaba tan nervioso por emplear alguno, tan atemorizado y avergonzado de hacerlo mal y fallar, que ni el estar completamente solo le servía de excusa. Miró su varita, temblorosa entre sus manos por culpa de sus nervios, y apuntó a una caja de madera por allí tirada para, después de sentir su conexión con el arma, animarse a intentarlo.

No se hizo de rogar, aunque a él le pareció ir rumbo al fracaso por sentir una espera demasiado eterna. Pero la caja comenzaba a levitar, ligeramente. Darrow se emocionó tanto que esta se desplomó de nuevo contra el suelo al perder él la conexión con el hechizo. Fingiendo dotarse de profesionalidad, Darrow volvió a intentarlo, esta vez convenciéndose a sí mismo de que de vistas a fuera no parecía tan estúpido como se sentía por dentro. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Sonrió de nuevo, cuanto más alzaba la caja más feliz se sentía. Por fin. Por fin podía realizar magia sin que nadie pudiese cuestionarle o amenazarle con una prohibición. Por fin contaba con una varita, su varita. Emocionado, agitó la caja. Primero, suaves movimientos de arriba abajo para hacerla subir y bajar. Luego, de lado a lado. Izquierda, luego derecha, y cambiaba hacia arriba. Como si la caja tuviese vida y quisiese marearla. Se divertía, la paseaba de allí para allá, hasta que optó por darle aún más emoción.

Con fuerza en su brazo, lanzó la caja lo más lejos que pudo sin permitirla caer contra el suelo. Como si lanzase una caña de pescar y el objeto con el que jugaba fuese el gancho en sí, quedando flotando en el aire que fingía ser agua. Reía, ilusionado. La traía de vuelta así y volvía a probar. Lanzándola lejos, y desde la distancia, la meneaba una vez más. Disfrutaba de aquello como de nada antes, así que para qué parar. Quiso lanzarla ahora hacia su espalda, al lado opuesto. Y en realidad él no la iba a parar, tampoco habría sabido como a causa del susto de verle allí. Pero Alexander tenía su varita a media altura y usaba su magia para hacer estallar la caja en pedazos antes de que esta pudiese chocar con su rostro.

-          Empiezo a pensar que no ha sido buena idea eso de que te den el permiso. Y apenas llevas con él unas horas.

-          Ey… -nervioso, Darrow fingía ahora una apariencia serena.- Lo siento, no te había… ¿Qué haces aquí? –miró a la espalda de Alexander.- ¿Vienes del Callejón Knocturn? –él asintió.

-          De comprar ingredientes para pociones. –informaba a quien no preguntaba pero que ardía en deseos de hacerlo. Se acercó a él, Darrow pudo comprobar que su imagen de elegancia no era algo solo acorde al Ministerio. Alexander iba con pantalones grises vaqueros, ajustados, y un jersey negro en lo alto con un cuello holgado pero que de poco servía para cubrir del frío. De nuevo Darrow se sintió poco acorde al encuentro: vaqueros que habían perdido su color original hacía tiempo, y una mísera camiseta de manga larga azul oscura bajo una chaqueta negra. Mientras él había estado observando su atuendo, Alexander no había quitado ojo de su varita.- Veela. –él asintió.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes? –había visto la varita de Alexander, de hecho la seguía teniendo a la vista puesto que él no la intentaba ocultar, pero no sacaba su composición con solo la mirada. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sabía. Lo imaginaba. Te pega.

-          ¿Me pega? ¿Me conoces como para saber si me pega? –rió el recién llegado.

-          Por cómo casi me revientas con la caja, sí.

-          Ya, perdona por eso—

-          Da igual. –Alexander no parecía tener interés en quedarse allí. Darrow no supo si interpretar su continuidad hacia el Callejón Diagón como un punto y final a su encuentro, o si solo se trataba del comienzo. Parecía ser él el que decidía, así que miró a su varita y al chico marchar varias veces hasta decidirse por seguir sus pasos. Alexander no se mostró sorprendido por su elección.- ¿Todo bien por el Ministerio, entonces?

-          Sí, bueno, ya no sabía qué esperarme.

-          Te dije que no tendrías problemas. –se giraba a él, ya a una luz más clara en el paseo central. Darrow alzó una ceja, fingido.

-          Ya. Casualidades de la vida ha sido tu padre el que me ha autorizado el permiso. –ahora el que fingía era Alexander.

-          Vaya, qué coincidencia. –Darrow rio a su espalda.

-          En fin, gracias. –la sorpresa ahora era incluso más fingida. Alexander caminaba de espaldas, de frente a él.

-          ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-          Obviamente le dijiste algo.

-          ¿Qué le iba a decir? No te conozco, adivino que tienes pelo de Veela, pero nada más. –rio de nuevo Darrow, ahora con Alexander imitándole ligeramente. El chico se puso a la altura de su acompañante para poder caminar al frente.- Solo le comenté que conocía a alguien en pleno proceso. Me preguntó quién, le dije tu nombre, y me dijo que vería qué podía hacer. Llego a saber que eso supone que me intentes matar con tu primer uso de varita y tal vez no le digo nada. –rio Darrow.

-          Estaba practicando, déjalo estar ¿quieres?

-          Dejado está, pero no intentes matarme de nuevo, por favor. –Darrow negaba, riendo.

-          En fin, insisto, gracias. Me has quitado un peso de encima. Pero me sorprende.

-          ¿Tanta pinta de cabrón tengo que te sorprende un acto de bondad? –se miraban, caminando, sin querer reír.

-          No te ofendas, pero más pinta de cabrón que de bondadoso tienes. –Alexander paró de andar, quedándose atrás con las cejas alzadas. Darrow siguió su camino, riendo.- Va, era broma.

-          Por qué te sorprende entonces.

-          Porque sé que conoces a mi madre, y que tu padre conoce a mi madre, y mi madre a tu padre –recreaba con las manos unos lazos de unión.- y que no hay una relación muy… cariñosa, entre ellos. –ya a la misma altura, Alexander fruncía el ceño.

-          Claro que conozco a tu madre, y claro a todo el lío que has soltado luego, pero… -resumía.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo y conmigo?

-          Bueno… -dudaba ahora.- No sé, pensaba que tal vez tu padre se opondría. O sea no lo pensaba, no imaginaba esta situación, pero ahora que la he vivido, habría imaginado lo contrario.

-          Mi padre y tu madre podrán pensar lo que quieran el uno del otro, o nosotros respecto a ellos –dejaba caer.- pero yo le pedí un favor y él me lo concedió.

-          Así que le pediste directamente que me diese el permiso. –entendía. Alexander no lo ocultaba.

-          Por qué iba a hablarle de alguien en pleno proceso si no. –Darrow rio.

-          ¿Y puedo saber por qué? ¿Tanta pena te di?

-          En parte sí. –Darrow le miraba con sospecha cómica.- Me caíste bien, eso es todo.

-          ¿Por la pena, dices? –Alexander rio.

-          No. Te vi interesado en la situación, en todo lo que está pasando. No suelo ver eso en gente de nuestra edad. Lo cual es preocupante.

-          Lo es… -confesaba.

-          Así que si podía echarle una mano a alguien que a mi juicio la merecía, por qué no hacerlo.

-          Gracias. Y por pensar que la merecía, vaya.

-          ¿Por qué no ibas a merecerla? –se encogía de hombros Darrow, frenando en medio de la calle.

-          No sé. –le costaba expresarse. Y más si su acompañante paraba junto a él intrigado.- O sea, venimos de entornos muy diferentes, creo, no sé, pensé que tal vez saber quién era te echaba para atrás—

-          Tienes muchos prejuicios ¿no? –avergonzado, no sabía negar.

-          En realidad no. –explicaba.- Me los implantan, más bien. –comprensivo, Alexander asentía. También con intriga a saber más. Su silencio le invitaba a hablar.- A mi madre no le hace mucha ilusión que tú y yo hayamos hablado. –asintió de nuevo.

-          A mi padre le da completamente igual, si te sirve. –el contraste. Sintió que la situación dejaba mal a su madre, y eso le molestaba.

-          O sea, es muy protectora, en realidad no quiere que hable con nadie del Ministerio, para que no me revolucione mucho.

-          ¿Y qué pensaba que iba a hacerte yo? ¿Mandarte a prisión por convencerte a lanzar cajas contra el aire? –rio Darrow.

-          No, simplemente no quiere que me creen ideas equivocadas. Se pasa la vida pensando en ello, supongo que le viene de profesión, que la gente mienta, manipule. Su idea es que me intenten absorber el cerebro, que me coman la cabeza. –Miraba hacia un lado, Alexander hacía lo mismo, hacia los  escaparates cercanos.- En fin. No sé si será por tu padre o por ella, pero ella piensa que me la ibas a comer, y, pues eso. –seguía con la mirada al lado, Alexander en cambio le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-          Que te iba a comer el qué. –perdido, Darrow le miraba.

-          La cabeza. –explicaba, obvio. No entendió que Alexander le mirase de arriba abajo aún confuso antes de asentir.

-          Vale…-no al menos de primeras. Le llevó demasiados segundos, y al menos dio gracias de que el otro chico ya no le mirase, pues su confusión era notable en su cara.- ¿Sabes volar? –igual de incomprensible. Se miraban de nuevo.

-          No. –le sorprendió también.

-          ¿Qué narices haces en casa entonces? Sin poder hacer magia, no vuelas…

-          No sé. Leo, aprendo cosas, me educo, investigo—

-          Eso lo hago yo también. Digo para divertirte.

-          Eso me divierte.

-          Por Merlín, qué bien he hecho en facilitarte el permiso, necesitas un poco de chispa… -llevó su mano hacia su mejilla y le dio una suave palmada antes de echar a andar hacia un escaparate. No supo por qué le costó tanto seguirle, pero cuando Darrow comenzó a andar, Alexander ya estaba quieto tras el cristal.- No sé cuál comprarme. –miraban escobas.

-          ¿En qué te quieres basar? Para elegirla…

-          En cuál es la mejor. –simple. Darrow rio.- Hasta hace dos días la Estrellada era la más completa, pero acaba de salir la Citrón, y he leído de todo un poco.

-          Bueno –Darrow reía.- yo cogería la Citrón, el nombre de la otra no me da mucha confianza… -aguantaba las ganas de no reír a su propia gracieta, y más cuando Alexander giraba el rostro a lenta velocidad para mirarle en rendición. Negó, y Darrow rio de nuevo.

-          Qué bien he hecho, en serio.

-          ¡Calla! En serio… -le daba un codazo que solo hacía reír al otro.- Compra la Estrellada, pues. Garantías.

-          ¿Y si me estrello por ahí, qué? –ahora el que miraba agotado era Darrow.

-          Empiezas a caerme mal, yo te aviso. –fue él el que tomó el pomo de la puerta para entrar. Alexander no tardó en seguirle. Una vez dentro, Darrow le dejó guiarse. Solo iba de acompañante, así que se limitó a escuchar. Y a analizar el simple hecho de que se había visto inmerso en esa posición. La de acompañante de Alexander Dantsov. Había optado por pasar su día practicando con la varita, y en cambio ahora seguía los pasos del otro chico mientras conversaba. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en su madre, pero a esas alturas, era estúpido pensar en una reacción a algo que desconocía. Por no saber, no estaba al tanto siquiera de su resolución. Así que ya le dedicaría tiempo luego.- ¿Ya? –miraba, dudoso. Alexander se guardaba la cartera, pero no se giraba portando nada.- ¿Y la escoba?

-          La mandan a casa.

-          Ah…

-          ¿Esperas que cargue con ella por ahí?

-          Que la montes, no sé. Des una vuelta.

-          No sé si estás intentando deshacerte de mí o pidiéndome que te de un paseo en escoba. A ambas, la respuesta es no, por cierto. –Confundido a su espalda, Darrow reía pidiéndole explicaciones al aire.

-          Pero si no he dicho… mira, déjalo. Pero gracias, muy amable.

-          Lo siento, Brice, nos conocemos de muy poco, no llevo en escoba en la primera cita. –la risa ahora a Darrow le surgió más nerviosa, en parte también porque Alexander no emitía ninguna.

-          Lo decía por… En serio, déjalo. Y no me llames Brice, anda.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Porque me llamo Darrow.

-          Un nombre muy bonito para un pez globo, pero seguiré llamándote Brice. –la risa por el comentario no se emitió del todo.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque lo prefiero así.

-          Bueno, yo no pienso llamarte Dantsov.

-          No tienes que hacerlo. Me gusta mi nombre.

-          ¿Y a mí el mío, y me ignoras?

-          No te ignoro, simplemente… Sí, te ignoro. –Darrow rio, a él se le escapó también algo del estilo.

-          Pues eso, Alex, yo no te llamaré—

-          No me llames Alex… -le fue a repetir el nombre por solo bromear, pero su rostro se mostraba ciertamente incómodo.

-          ¿Por qué no? –se encogía de hombros. Caminaban hacia la salida del callejón.

-          Nadie me llama así. Bueno, a mi hermano se le escapa más de lo que me gustaría. Soy Alexander, nada más.

-          Pues a mí me gusta más Alex. Y puesto que tú me llamas Brice, yo te llamaré como me dé la gana. –quería seguir con el buen humor, pero de nuevo Alexander no parecía muy conforme. A él le fue llevando la seriedad, compartida, y hasta buscaba cómo disculparse si de verdad aquello le molestaba. Pero el chico fue más rápido.

-          Me parece justo, supongo. –y pese a su palabra, sentía aún su disconformidad. Pero ya entraría en preguntas en otro momento, de este darse.- ¿Bebes?

-          ¿Bebo?

-          Sí, alcohol. No sé. Algo.

-          Ah. Sí, a veces.

-          A veces… -puso los ojos en blanco, dándole la espalda.

-          No soy ruso, no tengo el arsenal de bebidas que—

-          ¿Tópicos, a mí?

-          Sí, bebo. –recuperó.- ¿Por qué?

-          Voy al Caldero, a tomar una cerveza.

-          Y en qué me influye eso. –Alexander, con las manos en los bolsillos, le miraba como quien mira a un iluso desde el conocimiento pleno. Darrow se incomodó, y ahora sabía que sus mejillas se iban a sonrojar sin que pudiesen ser ignoradas.

-          En que si te apetece una, puedes venir. Si no, puedes volver a seguir destrozando cajas. –no esperó su respuesta, una vez más. Alexander nunca esperaba nada de nadie, lo dejaba claro con su sola presencia. Una presencia intimidante, pero también cargada de intriga. Sobre todo para un Darrow demasiado curioso. Quería seguir practicando, darle uso a su varita y sacar su magia de dentro. Pero llevaba más de 18 años esperando ese momento, no iba a pasar nada por alargarlo unas horas más. Y más si en ese momento, el que le proponía la alternativa le resultaba tan interesante.

-          Una cerveza no suena mal.


	2. Chapter 2

-          ¿Bromeas? No puedes comparar a los Falcons con los Kites. –de hecho, no lo hacía. A Alexander le daban bastante igual los equipos de Quidditch como tal, pero sabía que discutirle a Darrow la calidad de su equipo iba a llevarle a la defensiva en la que estaba ahora inmerso.

-          Solo digo que los Kites le dan mil vueltas a los Falcons, así que no, no los comparo—

-          Estás de broma. –Alexander alzaba una ceja echando mano de su cerveza. Estaba pegado al respaldo de su asiento, y su gesto no terminaba de dar respuesta a su compañero. Bromista o no, Darrow siguió.- Los Falcons son uno de los mejores equipos de Inglaterra, y de los más temidos—

-          Sí –reía.- sobre todo temidos, por eso de que cuando no te das cuenta te pueden romper una pierna con un Bludger por no ser capaces de hacer otra cosa. Te recuerdo que llevan décadas sin ganar nada—

-          ¿Qué han ganado los Kites?

-          Mi corazón. –Darrow puso los ojos en blanco. Alexander se sonrió acto seguido.

-          No sé cómo te pueden, no, no, en realidad sí, te pega mucho.

-          ¿Es porque son nórdicos?

-          No, porque tienen un don para hacer sentir incómodo al personal con su apariencia engreída. –Alexander alzó las cejas.

-          Guau. No sé con qué quedarme. Si con que me acabas de llamar engreído, o con que te hago sentir incómodo. –finalizar la frase con media sonrisa causó el efecto al que acompañaba. Darrow se sintió realmente incómodo.

-          No es una incomodidad agradable, para tu información. –más orgulloso se sentía.- Y no digo que seas engreído, digo apariencia. Siempre tan seguro, tan… tan… no sé.

-          ¿Por qué dices siempre? Me has visto dos veces—

-          Te gustan los Kites, no sigas. –Alexander rio, solo frenando cuando el camarero se acercó a ellos.

-          ¿Algo más para tomar, jóvenes? –la cerveza de Darrow llevaba tiempo ya vacía. Alexander por su parte la acababa de terminar, y miraba a su acompañante a esperas de que él decidiese. Este asintió.

-          Otra, por favor. –Alexander formalizó con dos dedos al aire su petición de querer una más.

-          A ti en cambio los Falcons no te pegan nada. –Darrow fruncía el ceño expectante, jugueteando sobre la mesa con un posavasos.

-          Puesto que los has puesto finos, me pregunto qué querrás decir… -Alexander rio, sin mirarle. Observaba el cómo Darrow pasaba de mano a mano el pequeño cartón redondo al que había hecho trizas hacía ya rato. Poco uso le había dado bajo su jarra.

-          No sé. Dices de los Kites, pero los Falcons son de lo más creído que he visto en el Quidditch. Y unos salvajes jugando, que, eh, no reniego de un juego agresivo, pero si da resultado. No dar palos por no tener talento. –Darrow escuchaba.- No sé. Te esperaba seguidor de los Magpies, o algo.

-          Ser de los Magpies es lo fácil. Siempre ganan. No me disgustan, quiero decir, son escoceses ¿sabes? Siempre me alegro si ganan a los del sur… Lo raro es que no lo seas tú…

-          No me gustan los equipos de tu liga.

-          Por eso apoyas a un noruego. –se sonreía Alexander.

-          No apoyo a un noruego, Brice. He dicho el primer equipo que me ha pasado por la cabeza para provocarte. –Darrow dejaba de girar su posavasos para mirar perplejo.- Es el único equipo que sigo medianamente, mis padres tienen amigos en Noruega.

-          ¿Por qué buscas provocarme? ¿Y por qué no me parezco a los Falcons? No me ha quedado claro—

-          Busco provocarte porque es interesante verte defiendo una idea que tienes tan clara. Eres bastante cabezota, y me da curiosidad. Y no te pareces a los Falcons porque, cabezota o no, me pareces sensato. Y ellos son una panda de—

-          Cervezas, frescas. –El camarero pasaba por allí con dos jarras levitando a su alrededor. Ponía sobre la mesa también un plato frutos secos bastante cargado.- Y un poco de ingesta.

-          Gracias. –amable, Darrow. Alexander no dijo nada, se limitó a echar la mano y arramplar con un montón de anacardos.- En fin, pues gracias, por considerarme sensato, digo. No por provocarme.

-          Un placer. –lanzaba los frutos desde la mano a la boca.

-          Aunque me llama la atención que me consideres así de conocerme tan poco.

-          Tú me llamas engreído.

-          Apariencia engreída, no engre—

-          Respira, Brice. –burlaba. Pero Darrow respiraba, profundo.- ¿Dónde tienes la varita? –echó mano de ella tan veloz como la recodó. La tenía a la espalda, se había olvidado de ella hacía rato, por falta de costumbre.- ¿Puedo? –exponía su mano libre. Darrow dudó, como había dudado al ver a Ollivanders Jr. quitándole el arma en la tienda. Pero al menos Alexander le pedía permiso, y con clara lentitud, Darrow se la acercaba. Le echó un vistazo fugaz pero muy analítico. La calibraba.- Qué ligera.

-          Esa impresión me ha dado, sí… -puesto que Alexander parecía haber acabado de comprobar cada detalle de la varita, Darrow solo esperaba el momento en el que el chico se la cediese de vuelta. Demasiado atrasado a cuando él habría deseado. La cogió veloz.- ¿La tuya pesa mucho?

-          Bastante, sí, pero no me molesta.

-          ¿Puedo cogerla?

-          No. –rotundo. Darrow alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Su compañero ni se inmutaba, siguiendo con su comida.

-          Vaya, gracias.

-          No me gusta que otros toquen mi varita.

-          Tú has tocado la mía.

-          Eso es problema tuyo. –Darrow sustituyó el posavasos con la varita ahora, y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en Alexander bajo unas cejas marcadas por cierta rabia. El otro chico le miraba campante.- No te lo tomes a malas, Brice. Mi varita es bastante complicada, no es recomendable que gente ajena a mí la toque.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Tiene colmillo de basilisco. –Darrow había leído al respecto, por ello no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Titubeó, sin saber qué decir.

-          Es broma ¿no? –Alexander fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué iba a serlo?

-          No sabía que había varitas con colmillo de basilisco, quiero decir, no después de la de Salazar Slytherin.

-          No se han hecho muchas, por no decir prácticamente ninguna. Pero la mía lo tiene.

-          ¿Puedo verlo? –curioso. En otra situación, Alexander habría mantenido su postura, se habría negado en rotundo. Pero algo en Darrow le animaba a ello, no sabía por qué. Tal vez era su constante deseo por saber de cosas, su curiosidad que empezaba a conocer, su mirada siempre intrigada. Y el halo dorado en sus ojos marrones. Perdió varios segundos observándolo antes de echar mano a su vara y sacarla. La dejó sobre la mesa, a la vista. Darrow se echó hacia atrás, como si negase cualquier contacto por miedo a faltarle el respeto. La observaba atónito. Era oscura, negra, o al menos así implicaba la luz del local. Era fina, elegante, y muy simple. Se ensanchaba al mango para dar paso en él el famoso colmillo, punzante.- Vaya…

-            ¿Qué? –curioso por su opinión. Darrow volvía a titubear. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Había sido mirarla y sentir una extraña descarga en su cuerpo. Una incomodidad claramente negativa, mucho más que la que Alexander le hacía sentir.

-          Es… rara.

-          Es complicada.

-          ¿Cómo…? –sin pregunta exacta.

-          No me costó mucho dominarla, nos entendemos bastante bien. Me responde sin problemas desde el primer día.

-          ¿Puedo preguntarte…? –esperaba su permiso. Alexander recuperaba su varita, sintiendo que la había expuesto demasiado tiempo. Le daba paso.- O sea, no sé, he leído que este tipo de varitas, o sea, la de Slytherin, pues… reaccionan a la lengua Parsel. –el dueño del arma no reaccionaba en demasía, lo cual le tranquilizaba.

-          No hablo Parsel, si esa es tu pregunta. Pero es cierto que ayuda a comunicarte con serpientes, de una forma u otra. –de nuevo esa mirada dorada deseosa de información. Volvía a echarse al frente, más cercano. Dejaba apoyar su rostro sobre su mano, descansando con el brazo sobre la mesa.- Tengo una serpiente. Lilith, es mi mascota desde que soy un crío. Siempre me ha hecho caso, pero desde que tengo la varita es cierto que nos comprendemos mejor.

-          Me estás diciendo que tienes una varita con similitudes a la de Salazar Slytherin, y una serpiente como mascota. –Alexander se sonrió, con cierto ego.- Voy a aventurarme y decir que, de estar abierta Hogwarts, irías a Hufflepuff. –sin poder evitarlo, Alexander rio con sonoridad, contagiando a Darrow.

-          Sí, claramente. –Alexander echó un trago a su cerveza, provocando que Darrow le imitase.

-          En fin. Nunca lo sabremos. –habría seguido con su juego, pero le analizaba con profundidad. Darrow hacía lo propio con su varita, pero nada había de similar en las miradas de ambos. Alexander buscaba adentrarse en su mente, en lo que pensaba de ciertas cosas, en sus sensaciones… En qué habría pasado por su cabeza al pronunciar esas últimas palabras. Se estaba concentrando demasiado en imaginarlo que decidió frenar. Sobre todo cuando Darrow sintió un espasmo.

-          ¿Te gustaría? –recuperaba. Darrow, ya ajeno al tema olvidado, cautivado de nuevo por su varita, esperaba algo más de información.- Saberlo, digo.

-          ¿El qué? –una risa suelta de Alexander.

-          A qué casa pertenecería. O tú. O en general, vaya.

-          Qué quieres decir… -no comprendía. Eso, sin duda, servía de aliciente para Alexander. El fuego de su ansia se avivaba un poco más con la clara ignorancia de Darrow.

-          ¿Cuánto dices que sabes sobre lo que se mueve en el Ministerio? –dudó cómo responder. Titubeó por enésima vez ese día, confuso. No entendía a qué hacía referencia Alexander tan de repente, y de nuevo el chico conseguía incomodarle. A veces lo hacía solo por presencia, algo que Darrow aún no comprendía, otras, como en ese caso, la sensación nacía por verse demasiado estúpido a sí mismo. Prácticamente no le conocía, y ya podía verse a años luz de Alexander. En todo. Sobre todo en información.

-          No… No mucho. Ya te digo, mi madre no deja que me meta en ello. –asintió con sutileza, dos veces. Alexander retenía cada dato que Darrow le daba, cada posible detalle que mostrase su personalidad para, de necesitarlo, poder recurrir a ello fácilmente.- ¿Por? –negó, bajando la mirada a los frutos secos de nuevo, a los que acudía.

-          Nada. No te preocupes.

-          ¿Por qué has dicho eso enton—

-          Te he dicho que nada, no seas pesado. –lo dijo demasiado brusco, sin intención. Pero Darrow lo tomó como un punto final que no podía negar. Le sentó realmente mal, no tanto como para enfadarse con Alexander por no explicarse, más bien volvía a castigarse a sí mismo. Asumía que el chico se guardaba demasiadas cosas por sentir que no podría con algo suficientemente capacitado en él. Como si su ignorancia fuese un bache a las conversaciones que el chico quisiese mantener. Le hizo pensar en su madre, en su manía por tenerle desinformado, en las constantes discusiones que ambos mantenían cada vez que Darrow conseguía obtener conocimientos sobre algo que pudiese ser turbio para ella. Y, por ello, pensó en que tendría que enfrentarla ese mismo día. Que Bianca le preguntaría dónde había estado, sobre todo tras haber dejado a Eo en casa sola toda la mañana y no haber aparecido para la comida. Buscó la hora en el reloj del bar, fugazmente. Era media tarde, y ya estaba de mal humor.

-          Voy a irme a casa. –cogió su jarra y le dio un profundo trago. No la acabó antes de alzarse, ni después. Alexander no dejó de mirarle en todo momento.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí. –mintió, sereno. Demasiado para cómo se había comportado desde que se habían encontrado.- Es solo que quiero irme. –sin conocerle demasiado, Alexander era consciente de que había sido él el causante de su deseo. Aun así, no buscó disculparse de algo que no consideraba digno de disculpa. Permaneció sentado, y solo habló cuando vio a Darrow echar mano de su cartera, negando con la mano.

-          Tranquilo, yo invito. –sorprendido dentro de su malestar, Darrow le observaba.- Ha sido idea mía. –un vistazo al bar. No quería discutirle algo así, por lo que dejó su cartera donde estaba.

-          Gracias. –una modesta reverencia de Alexander con su mano.- En fin… Nos vemos. –era difícil saber cómo despedirse con él, así que acudió a algo básico. Alexander le miraba fijamente, lanzándose un nuevo fruto seco a la boca.

-          Eso espero, sí.

Y en el fondo, él esperaba lo mismo. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo un siguiente encuentro, fuese como fuese.

Pero ya le dedicaría tiempo a un pensamiento que no se iba a resolver en cuestión de minutos. Para empezar, tenía problemas mayores, como el de regresar a casa y esperar que no estallase una nueva batalla campal entre su madre y él, con su hermana de por medio seguramente en contra de lo que él dijese.

Regresó a la chimenea de acceso y esperó el tiempo suficiente para contactar con el camino a casa. Se dedicó esos segundos a buscar excusas, a saber qué poder decir dependiendo de lo que su madre dijese al verle. Pero no llegó a una conclusión sensata, nada le iba a salvar de tener que hacerle frente al momento. Así que cogió los Polvos Flú, los echó sobre el suelo, y esperó a llegar.

Si algo odiaba de la conexión entre chimeneas, es que en la receptora siempre se activaba cierto tintineo cuando alguien venía de camino. Una sonata leve, como si campanas viviesen en el interior del camino, con un temblor notable y un montón de chispas verdes creándose en su base. Un aviso certero para aquellos que quisiesen usarla en el camino inverso, saber así que la pista estaba bloqueada. Una exposición indeseable para aquellos que quisiesen usarla para llegar a un sitio sin ser divisados.

Cuando Darrow posó los pies fuera de su chimenea, expulsado de ella con un impulso como siempre. Su madre ya le estaba esperando en el sofá de en frente. Tenían la gran apertura de piedra justo en el inmenso salón, hecha de piedra gris a juego con el sofá y mobiliario del mismo tono del resto de la casa. Darrow no levantó siquiera la mirada del suelo, echó a andar en busca de la escalera.

-          ¡Eh! –no era su madre. Eo, también presente a la entrada del pasillo, le reclamaba. Él, en su dirección, ni la miró ni la respondió.- Podrías disculparte a menos por no haber venido a hacerme la comida ¿no?

-          Eres mayorcita para cocinar sola, Eo. –la protestaba. Comenzó a subir la escalera tan veloz como pudo. Apenas pudo dar tres o cuatro pasos.

-          ¿¡Tienes una varita?! –el palo sobresalía del pantalón a su espalda. Cualquier intento por pasar desapercibido, se iba así al garete. Resopló, girándose sobre sus pasos y dirigiendo a su hermana una mirada de desprecio. Ella le ignoró para intentar cogerla. Cuando se la arrebató, a Darrow le creció una ira suprema en su interior.

-          Dámela ahora mismo.

-          ¡¿Por qué tienes una…?! ¡¿Te han dado el permiso?! –atónita, se giraba a su madre.- ¡Mamá! –le pedía explicaciones. Darrow llegó a ella y se la quitó de la mano con brusquedad.

-          No vuelvas a tocarla—

-          Darrow. –su madre, finalmente, le dirigía la palabra. A ella la miró más veloz que a Eo, y más pausado. Guardaba silencio, claramente esperaba que su hijo dijese algo que no parecía llegar. Lo asumió cuando Darrow bajó de nuevo la mirada.- Ha sido un día complicado, en el Ministerio. –comenzaba, alzándose.- No solo nos han duplicado las reuniones, de tres a seis en un solo día. También nos han cancelado proyectos para primavera, nos han comunicado que van a reformar los despachos de mi planta haciéndome compartir temporalmente salón con gente ajena a mi departamento, y nos han confirmado que no aumentarán la subvención del Ministerio para el equipo de prensa especializado en el uso de la magia. –había vuelto a mirarla, a la espera.- Y aun así, lo que más me ha molestado de todo, lo que de verdad me ha hundido el día, ha sido enterarme por Violetta Pemberton de que mi hijo había pasado con éxito su proceso para el uso de la magia. –pese a lo obvio, Eo le miraba boquiabierta. Como si la existencia de su varita se debiese a algún hurto.- Y todo porque, por lo visto, en el comité en el que ella estaba, Cassius Dantsov insistió en concederte el permiso. - Darrow forzó tanto su mandíbula que esta se marcaba en sus mejillas. Eo seguía boquiabierta, aunque ahora con cierto tono de inseguridad, y los ojos fijos en su hermano.- Dónde estabas. –y todos sus intentos por mantener su paradero a cubierto se iban al traste al saber que no podía mentir a su madre. No después de ver lo decepcionada que estaba. Miraba hacia el techo ahora, a un lado, como si renegase de la discusión.- Darrow, dónde—

-          No te avisé porque asumía que estabas liada. –empezó por ahí. Su madre, sin comprender, arqueaba las cejas y expulsaba de su boca un silencio de disconformidad.

-          Sabes cuál es mi despacho, Darrow, no cuesta nada acercarte y comprobar—

-          Ya te digo que pensé que estarías liada.

-          ¿Y no puedes mandar una nota? ¿Venir a casa y decirle a Golden que—

-          Me fui a comprar una varita. –prosiguió. Su madre asentía, veloz.

-          Sí, sin avisar. Sin decírselo siquiera a tu hermana, la cual te ha estado esperando para comer todo—

-          ¿Desde cuándo Eo tiene cinco años y no puede hacerse la comida sola?

-          Desde que no es habitual en ti faltar o ausentarte sin avisar, Darrow. –mantenía Bianca. Eo había bajado la mirada hacía ya un rato, incómoda por la situación. Darrow había vuelto a denegarle la suya a su madre, era algo que no podía mantenerle siempre que discutían, se sentía demasiado vulnerable con ella. Miraba ahora de nuevo a un lado, pero hacia el suelo, con la frente marcada. Pasaron largos segundos hasta que se volvió a dar una voz.- Enséñamela… -le pedía, con una amabilidad controlada, la varita. De nuevo esa sensación en él de no querer compartirla. Pero no tenía otra opción, se la ofrecía. Su madre la miraba con menos dedicación de lo que Alexander le había puesto.- ¿Y el permiso? –echó mano a su bolsillo trasero para sacar el doblado de papeles que le entregaba a su madre. Esta lo extendió para leer. Fue obvio cuando sus ojos pasaron por el nombre de Cassius. Bianca no pudo evitar negar con el ceño fruncido, lo que no amenizaba nada la conversación. Puesto que conocía a su madre y su insistencia, no le merecía la pena alargarlo ni esperar a ella.

-          He estado con Alex. –tal vez fue el diminutivo, pero a Bianca le costó demasiado tiempo el comprender lo que refería. Alzó la vista del papel con alarma, y claro dolor. Doblaba el permiso en dos sin retirar los ojos de los de su hijo, perpleja por sus palabras.

-          ¿Qué has dicho? –él suspiró. Le pudo la impaciencia y la incomprensión. Le era imposible entender que su madre reaccionase así a algo como aquello, algo tan simple como pasar el día con otra persona de la que no conocían nada.

-          Que he estado con Alex, mamá.  Y no ha pasado nada, estoy de una pieza, así que por favor deja de montar un drama de esto. –estiró el brazo para coger su varita, a lo que su madre reculó. Y ese gesto le enervó incluso más.- Mamá, dámela… -no quería sonar peor de lo que ya sabía que lo hacía. No supo si lo estaba consiguiendo al ver que su madre parecía reacia a entregarle la varita.- Mamá. –insistió, ahora consciente de su mal humor sonoro. Su madre esta vez no retrasó la entrega, aunque nunca la realizó de manera convincente. Una vez Darrow se agenció de nuevo el poder sobre su varita y esta le transmitió su placidez al respecto, el chico dio media vuelta y siguió el camino de las escaleras que antes tanto había deseado tomar.

Le acompañaron días difíciles tras aquel lunes. No solo su madre volvió a distanciarse de él, ahora de manera más clara, también lo hacía su hermana. Se reunía con ella solo para la comida, cuando normalmente más de una tarde a la semana la pasaban pegados como lapas. Pero Eo apenas le dirigía la palabra. No parecía tener un motivo aparente, más allá del simple hecho de no querer. Darrow intentaba entablar conversación con ella en las comidas, pero la chica permanecía en su mundo ya fuese con alguna revista que bajaba a la mesa, o escuchando en la radio alguna entrevista matutina a algún grupo musical. Todo tareas que impedían a Darrow el poder comenzar una charla.

Rendido, ya no lo intentaba, al igual que no encontraba el sentido al probar a hablar en las cenas en las que Bianca y Eo se dedicaban a hablar entre ellas. Su madre le ponía al día del trabajo, y Eo le contaba alguna cosa que hubiese aprendido en sus clases de por la mañana.

La chica recibía a un maestro homologado por el Ministerio para iniciarla en el uso y conocimiento de la magia avanzada desde hacía dos años, junto a otro también con permiso para darle clases básicas del resto de materias que pudiese necesitar en la vida. Tales como matemáticas, historia, lengua inglesa, biología, literatura, y geografía. Era algo que Darrow echaba de menos, el contar con una rutina de aprendizaje, pero a causa de cómo se daba la educación en el mundo mágico, la suya había acabado ya hacía dos años, así que se movía de manera autodidacta.

Así que, mientras Eo recibía a su maestro cada mañana, él se dedicaba a ojear libros y hacer sus propios avances. A veces acudía a bibliotecas homologadas, daba paseos por rincones del mundo mágico en los que alguien de su edad no llamase demasiado la atención y, siempre que podía, compraba algún periódico para ponerse al día. De hecho, acudía siempre a la misma tienda, en donde la tendera, una mujer joven muy amable siempre, accedía sin problemas a buscar en el almacén ejemplares de días pasados que poder darle a Darrow.

No tenía otra forma de mantenerse al día, de ser conocedor de todo lo que por allí pasaba. Y de hecho, esta manera nunca era garantía de nada. El Profeta apenas contaba con periodistas de los que fiarse, los conocía a todos debido a que su madre trabajaba para ellos. Luego, otras publicaciones como El Quisquilloso, Levitaciones, o Palabra de bruja, apenas contaban con artículos que captasen su atención salvo en contadas ocasiones. Por ello destinaba sus paseos no solo a adquirir panfletos, también a afinar el oído y escuchar, sobre todo a los de mediana edad que se reunían en bares o cafeterías para charlar.

Era su tarea favorita a llevar a cabo, y a su desgracia, en parte, había quedado aparcada desde hacía ya dos semanas.

Ahora tenía una nueva, la práctica con su varita en el jardín de su casa. Le llevó dos días desde que regresó a casa con ella a animarse a utilizarla en su entorno. De nuevo esa vergüenza a fallar, a no ser capaz de conjurar el más mínimo encantamiento, pero esperó a que el maestro de Eo se la llevó al bosque a explicarle ciertos tipos de roca para salir al jardín y practicar desde levitación, hasta conjuros específicos de reducción o aumento de tamaño. Su primer día se basó en ello, una tarea que le terminó emocionando tanto que la aparición de su hermana y su profesor en plena práctica ya no le supuso ningún incordio.

Poco a poco fue agrandando su lista de conjuros. Acudía al jardín con libros de los cuales sacar material reproducible, y siempre frenaba cuando su madre estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Las cosas con ella seguían tensas, después de dos semanas en los que apenas habían dirigido alguna palabra que otra acerca de la comida que uno u otro preparaban. Con Eo, al menos, la cosa había mejorado. 

Por culpa de unos deberes imposibles de la chica, su hermana se vio obligada a acudir en su ayuda a la semana y media del distanciamiento. Agradecido por, al fin, tener conversación, Darrow accedió a explicarle sus ejercicios de Italiano, única asignatura que Eo llevaba con un profesor aparte, por petición propio de la chica. Debido a su origen italiano, Eo había querido aprender el idioma durante los últimos tres años, aunque nunca le ponía demasiado esfuerzo. Él, nulo para hablarlo en demasía, se manejaba mejor en el tema de escribirlo, así que el ayudar a su hermana con redacciones o gramática le parecía mucho más entretenido que una práctica verbal.

Dos semanas y media después del encontronazo con su madre, Eo volvía a llamar a su puerta un rato antes de la cena. Darrow, que yacía ocupado sobre su escritorio tomando nota sobre hechizos transformadores, alzaba la vista suplicando que su hermana no tuviese muchas dudas con sus deberes.

-          Mamá dice que bajes. –fue escucharla, y desear que Eo llamase a su puerta de nuevo cargada de libros de italiano a los que tener que echarles un ojo. Dudó.

-          ¿Por? –no era la hora de la cena, lo sabía. Y ese día, un miércoles, la comida estaba a cargo de Bianca, no de él. Las opciones eran limitadas, sin eso.

-          No lo sé. –la chica iba en pijama, claramente se había estado echando una siesta demasiado larga. Él llevaba también el pantalón del suyo, aunque lo hacía por mera comodidad.- Golden ha traído algo para ti. –no sabía qué le extrañaba más, si que la lechuza de la familia entregase correspondencia en un horario tan tardío, o que esta lo hiciese a su nombre. Eo notó su temor, sin poder evitar reír.- ¿Qué hechizos has estado conjurando? A ver si te van a quitar el permiso ya… -le entró el horror.

-          Nada. –miraba la mesa, como si allí yaciese un recuento de encantamientos empleados. Tiraba de memoria.- En serio, nada. –Eo reía a la puerta.

-          Ya, seguro. –en el fondo, su hermana confiaba tanto en él, que dudaba que Darrow hubiese hecho algo ilegal. Pero a esas alturas, el chico ya no sabía qué esperarse. Se retiró de la mesa y se alzó de la silla veloz. No bajó el ritmo hasta llegar al piso bajo, en donde su madre descansaba en la mesa del comedor ojeando un periódico con Golden al lado. Su lechuza parda disfrutaba de las caricias de su dueña, junto a un sobre oscuro sobre la mesa. Darrow dudó en qué decir.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –comenzó. Su madre se limitó a alzar la vista de su periódico y mirar al sobre que, obviamente, era para él. Darrow fue a paso lento hacia allí y lo cogió. Era verde oscuro, solo visible si la luz impactaba sobre ello de forma específica. Al frente, una sola frase: A Darrow Brice. A su espalda, un sello con la forma de una serpiente en mordiendo su propia cola. Dentro, dos letras entrelazadas. A y D. Había algo de positivo en aquello, y es que no era ningún aviso del Ministerio. Lo negativo lo traía en que era obvio quién mandaba esa carta. Tanto para él como para su madre, a la que ahora miraba de reojo para no dar con expresión alguna de interés. Dudó un instante en qué hacer, pero llegó a la conclusión de que abrir el sobre allí no era buena idea. Giró sobre sus pasos para volver a la escalera del fondo. Quedó entorpecido.

-          ¿Por qué te escribe? –seguía fingiendo interés alguno en lo que pasase alrededor de su hijo. De hecho, Darrow se giraba de nuevo a ella para verla coger un bolígrafo y hacer varios apuntes en el periódico que leía. Este estaba repleto de marcas y escritos por todos lados. Darrow, obviamente, no sabía por qué Alexander le había mandado una carta. Y Bianca era conocedora de su ignorancia. Así que, lo que quería, era que Darrow la abriese allí. Tuvo que hacerlo, para no empeorar las cosas.

_Tienes una lechuza muy descuidada, se fía de cualquiera._

_Claramente, se parece a ti._

_Pásate el próximo viernes por la cafetería de la calle Saint Clemence, en Londres. A eso del medio día. Tranquilo, solo hay una cafetería, no te perderás._

_Alexander D._

Había esperado que, por algún motivo _,_ Alexander se pusiese en contacto con él para preguntarle qué tal le iba con su varita. Nada que, de exponérselo a su madre, causase una nueva revuelta. Pero así sucedía. Él releía la carta por cuarta vez pese a su breve contenido, y su madre no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Expectante. Él cogió aire.

-          Quiere verme. –Bianca alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Para?

-          Tomar un café. –y puesto que no había gran exposición para diferentes planes en la carta, Darrow la dobló con naturalidad para enseñarle la parte de la citación. Bianca no necesitaba saber que Alexander le llamaba descuidado previamente. Tras leer la frase, su madre volvió los ojos a él. Por unos instantes, Darrow temió que le negase la salida, como si aún fuese un adolescente travieso al que castigar. No se consideraba como tal, nunca lo había hecho, pero era cierto que su mayoría de edad no le había ofrecido grandes ventajas en esa casa. Su madre seguía considerándole menor a su edad.

-          Y por qué en Londres. –un fallo estúpido al que ahora quejaba. Enseñarle eso a su madre suponía que Bianca conocía ahora el lugar del encuentro.- Tranquilo, no pienso ir a vigilarte. –su madre no sabía leer mentes, al menos no era una magia que hubiese buscado aprender. Pero, en ese momento, Darrow sintió cierto pudor.

-          No lo sé. –confesaba.- No sabía que me iba a escribir.

-          Agradecería que si Alexander Dantsov se va a poner en contacto con mi hijo, lo hiciese con su propia lechuza. –un comentario seco.- No me gusta que capturen a Golden sin mi consentimiento. –Darrow echó un vistazo a la lechuza. El ave estaba demasiado alegre, y risueño. Normalmente regresaba a casa en la tarde y paseaba por el jardín antes de quedarse dormida.

-          No la veo muy afectada. –Bianca alzó la vista, descontenta. Un comentario inoportuno.- Se lo diré.

-          Darrow… -el chico había, de nuevo, girado sobre sí para marcharse. Una vez más, Bianca le paraba los pasos. Cuando esa vez volvió la vista a su madre, esta parecía ciertamente más emotiva. Al menos su rostro mostraba algo contrario a la indiferencia previa. Hasta dudaba qué decir. Le llevó bastante tiempo.- No soy quien para prohibirte nada, pero—

-          Eres mi madre. –se lo recordaba. Bianca guardó silencio un segundo, pero no siguió su inciso.

-          No tengo derecho a prohibirte salir de casa, al menos no es un derecho que me guste usar. Pero… Supongo que sí tengo el de pedirte que tengas cuidado. Por favor. –y Darrow supo que no hacía referencia a solo la citación con Alexander. Por eso no se atrevió a responder con nada más que un gesto asertivo antes de macharse de nuevo escalera arriba, cargando con la carta que volvería a leer y releer.

Eo no tardó en acudir a él nuevamente para poder ir a cenar. Tal vez fue la carta, o la confesión de preocupación de su madre, pero Bianca entabló de nuevo conversación con él durante la cena. Nada que celebrar, nada notorio, pero al menos Darrow formaba parte ahora de la charla que madre e hija mantenían, y no se sentía un estorbo intentando aportar algo que caía en saco roto.

Quedaban dos días para el viernes, así que los dedicó a mantener la calma. Ya no respecto a él, sino a su entorno. Mostrar nervios, intriga, o excitación, suponía que su madre o Eo depositaran en él demasiado interés que no quería recibir. Llevaba la tarea bastante bien, esta solo se echó a perder en la noche del jueves, cuando pasó la cena con ambas intentando crear conversaciones que pudiesen deshacer en su madre el deseo por preguntarle por el día de mañana.

En parte, lo consiguió, pero no dejó de sentirse un estúpido durante toda la cena hablando de Quidditch, hechizos, y una noticia que había oído en la radio sobre la apertura de un nuevo salón de belleza para criaturas mágicas en el centro de Manchester, de incógnito dentro de un taller mecánico de motos acuáticas.

Fue un alivio saber que su madre se iba a dormir a medianoche, mucho antes que él, para evitar que así esta acudiese a su cuarto para mantener una última charla de seguridad. No tenía miedo de verse con Alexander, en absoluto, pero su madre había implantado en él un terror que odiaba sentir. Los prejuicios, como le había dicho el chico en su día, se afincaban en su pecho y, echarlos de allí, era tarea complicada.

Aun así, el viernes por la mañana se despertó jovial, exaltado por al menos tener un plan diferente para antes del fin de semana. Se había olvidado tanto de la posibilidad de verse con Alexander de nuevo que, el recibir su carta, había reavivado en él el deseo por conocer qué escondía aquel muchacho.

No era que no hubiese pensado en él esas dos semanas y media, era imposible no hacerlo estando además su madre como estaba con él, pero Alexander paseaba por su mente de vez en cuando sin motivo aparente. Cuando conjuraba algún hechizo, cuando leía alguna noticia curiosa en un periódico, cuando su hermana le enseñaba en el libro de biología una serpiente partida en dos… Siempre había motivo para que la imagen del chico apareciese por su mente. Y esta siempre venía acompañada de un temblor en el estómago y un sofoco nervioso. Esa incomodidad suya, era capaz de sentirse hasta sin estar él presente.

Sin saber por qué, el viernes se intentó vestir de forma más acorde a Alexander. Un gesto ridículo, pero que seguramente le haría sentir mejor. Al menos no tan ridículo. Optó por un pantalón vaquero seminuevo al cual casi no había dado uso, y arriba se puso una camisa gris oscura que tenía la parte baja demasiado arrugada. No tenía muchas camisas en su armario, era algo a lo que debía poner remedio, pero ya le dedicaría tiempo otro día. Ahora tenía que ir hasta Londres.

Usó la conexión que su casa tenía establecida con el edificio en obras de Londres por el cual se accedía al Ministerio. Era lo único que conocía para poder ir hasta la ciudad, así que no perdió el tiempo. Una vez allí, en la acera de la calle principal, miró a ambos lados con la esperanza de recibir algún aviso. Pero nada sucedió. Nada, más allá de un muchacho de pelo largo montado en skate que deambulaba por allí.

-          ¡Perdona! –intentó pararle cuando este pasaba de largo. El chico, amable, frenaba su carrera con media sonrisa de disponibilidad, deshaciéndose de unos auriculares gigantescos en sus orejas que a Darrow le dieron cierto miedo.- ¿Me puedes decir por dónde queda la calle Saint Clemence?

-          ¿Saint Clemence? ¡Buf! –se mostraba alterado solo de pensarlo. De hecho, le dedicó su tiempo.- Tío, me da que tienes que pillar el metro para eso. –rio. Darrow intentó imitarle, pero algo dentro de él moría lentamente.

-          Ah…

-          Es que estás un poco a tomar por culo. –rio de nuevo. Y Darrow ya no sabía seguirle tanto el juego, angustiado.- Tienes que pillar el metro, ahí, al otro lado de la calle –señalaba a la derecha.- y bajarte en cinco o seis paradas dirección norte. Y luego ahí haces trasbordo a la otra línea, no me acuerdo cuál era, pero vamos, que en cinco o seis paradas, una de las dos, solo una tiene dos líneas –rio de nuevo.- así que no hay pérdida, y ahí dos más hacia el norte también. –Darrow no pestañeaba.- ¿Lo captas…?

-          Creo… Eh—

-          Cinco o seis paradas, al norte, te bajas en la que tenga trasbordo, y coges la línea al norte, dos paradas. –tardó, pero Darrow asintió, tembloroso.- Confía en mí, que me sé el metro de memoria. –una nueva risa y una palmada en su brazo. Este volvía a enfundarse en sus cascos y a tirar el skate al suelo, haciendo que Darrow diese un brinco. Llamó su atención una última vez.

-          Perdona… -el chico, de nuevo, paró.- El… El metro se coge, se coge bajo tierra ¿no? –su pregunta le descolocó tanto, que el muchacho solo pudo reír y tomársela a broma.

-          Qué va tío, va volando. –seguía una broma que Darrow no captaba.- ¡Hasta luego! –y mientras el chico volvía a rodar sobre su skate, Darrow solo esperó que sus palabras no se cumpliesen y no volviese a verle más adelante.

Encaró la calle a la que tenía que dirigirse, pensando que, cuanto más tardase en llegar, mejor. Más en la lejanía quedaba la idea de tener que usar el metro.

Nunca había usado el transporte Muggle, no al menos el que iba bajo tierra. Había cogido autobuses, perdiéndose cada vez por culpa de sus nervios y de su mala pata por coger siempre horas punta. Pero ese día era diferente. La boca del metro se plantaba frente a él y, en su interior, una voz le decía que no es que fuese a morir en el tren, sino que seguramente fallecería solo ya bajando las escaleras.

Se agarró a la barandilla que servía de apoyo a la izquierda, a paso lento, como si no hubiese escalones que tomar en el mundo mágico. Iba tan despacio que hasta una mujer anciana a su espalda parecía impacientarse. Cuando llegó al interior, el problema era otro. Cómo comprar el billete, y, peor, con qué. Esperó en medio de la estación, poblada hasta los cimientos de gente que corría, esperaba, o se reunía con otra gente. Decidió fijar la mirada en alguien que entrase, como él, al lugar para ver cómo era el proceso. Pero todo el mundo parecía cargar ya con el billete de casa. Solo una muchacha de más o menos su edad parecía acudir a una máquina del final para agenciarse el suyo. Audaz, Darrow le siguió los pasos y fingió esperar su turno a su espalda. Llamando su atención, pues a ambos lados, la taquilla restante permanecía vacía.

Si no tenía motivos suficientes para querer desaparecer, que la chica se girase cada dos por tres para comprobar que Darrow no era un atracador lo hacía todo más complicado. Y mientras Darrow temblaba, y hasta perdía cierta cordura, la chica se giraba definitivamente.

-          Disculpa, quieres algo, o… -molesta. Bastante molesta. Y su comentario atrajo la mirada no solo de una mujer a la derecha, sino también de dos hombres en máquinas más alejadas. No le quitaban ojo, todos dispuestos a echarle de allí si estaba molestando a aquella chica. Qué decir, qué hacer, aparte de romper a llorar como sentía que quería. Balbuceó, mil veces, y señaló a ambos lados como si le faltase sentido en la vida. Y solo intentó hacer lo que vio más factible.

Darrow comenzó a hablar en un italiano forzado a la chica, apenas dos frases, diciéndole que no era de allí, que quería comprar un billete, usando las manos. No tuvo que repetirlo mucho hasta que la chica se mostró dispuesta.

-         ¡Ay, perdona! –se disculpaba, amable, y Darrow asentía como un idiota.- ¿A dónde quieres ir? –amable, la chica le señalaba el mapa del panel para pedirle que señalase. Cinco o seis al norte, y luego dos. Comprobó cuál era la del trasbordo, la quinta, y luego dos al norte. Señaló.- Vale, mira, es este billete. –hablaba despacio, muy atenta, pulsando botones en la máquina que Darrow no supo memorizar. Luego, le señaló el precio. Demasiadas libras para sus galeones mágicos. A eso no sabía cómo enfrentarle, así que balbuceó de nuevo, incompetente, haciendo como que buscaba monedas en sus bolsillos, sacando fugazmente algunos knuts que parecieron hacer efecto.- Oh, no acepta euros… -¿euros? Darrow no entendía nada, ni siendo su idioma.- ¿Libras? –preguntaba. Darrow negó, encogiéndose de hombros. La chica hablaba su idioma y, de verdad, Darrow se sentía un extranjero real. Se había metido demasiado en el personaje, ayudado por su ignorancia Muggle.- Tranquilo, no es caro, te lo pago yo. –alegre, la chica echaba mano de su cartera.

-          ¡Mery! –desde la espalda, una chica, acompañada de otra, llamaba su atención. Parecían esperarla, pese a no haber llegado juntas.

-          ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Que no es de aquí! –explicaba el motivo de su retraso. De hecho, se giraba mientras la máquina tragaba sus monedas para susurrarles.- ¡Es italiano! –con demasiado ímpetu.- ¡Lo sé! –y un ligero gritito que Darrow escuchó sin problema. Hizo una mueca discreta, al menos haber causado efecto en aquella chica le había sacado una ligera sonrisa. No había tenido que usar ni su imagen ni mucho menos su procedencia para conseguir nada, pero no le había salido tan mal.- Mira, aquí tienes. –le entregaba. Y él ahora fingía hablar un inglés muy forzado.

-          Muchas gracias. –y ella sonrió esmerada de vuelta.

-          A ti. –y su amiga tuvo que venir a tirar de su brazo para poder llevársela de allí, no sin que cada una de ellas se girase a él al menos dos veces de camino a los tornos de entrada para, por si quedaba duda, dejar claro que hablaban de él.

Al menos el entrar por aquellas puertas electrónicas se le dio mejor. Se puso en la fila de una, alejado de aquellas tres chicas para no causar mayor revuelo, y esperó. Tomando nota visual de por dónde debía meter el billete y por dónde sacarlo. De primeras, eso le causó confusión. Algunos plantaban el billete o tarjeta sobre una placa digital en lo alto. Otros, con un billete blanco, lo pasaban por la rendija. El suyo, blanco, debía de ir por aquella opción, así que eso hizo, suplicándole a Merlín que no le diese error, pues no quería tener que hablar italiano de nuevo, y menos con un anciano que esperaba a su espalda.

Introdujo el billete y, tras dos segundos que parecieron horas, este salió por la rendija del frente, abriéndose las puertas a su vez. Estuvo a punto de dar una palmada a la vez que resoplaba para celebrarlo, pero se limitó a hacer solo el gesto con su boca.

Dentro, buscó el andén al que ir. Se había quedado con el nombre de las dos estaciones, la del trasbordo y la final, así que solo las buscó en los paneles, tarea mucho más sencilla que el plantar su dedo en un cristal digital que se movía a su tacto. Fue a la plataforma y allí esperó a que el tren viniese. No había mucho espacio para sentarse, aunque tampoco buscaba tomar asiento. Prefería quedar cercano a la puerta para garantizar que podía salir a tiempo, ya que perderse o pasarse de estación le causaría tan calvario que, sobrevivir a ello, era imposible hasta con un título oficial de italiano y un máster de concurso de belleza.

Estuvo mirando no solo el letrero del vagón, también el nombre de las estaciones por las que cruzaban. Cuando vio el suyo en ambos lados, salió escopetado una vez las puertas se abrieron. Luego, se limitó a seguir las señales del trasbordo para tomar la nueva línea, en dirección norte, hasta su parada.

Cuando salió del tren, cuando pisó las escaleras y, posteriormente, la calle, no pudo evitar apoyarse sobre sus piernas como si viniese de participar en la última cruzada. Estaba hasta mareado, agobiado por la simple idea de tener que rehacer todo para volver a casa luego. Aunque ahora la tarea era diferente: dar con la cafetería.

Estaba en la calle Saint Clemence, así indicaba un letrero enorme en la pared, pero no veía cafeterías por ningún sitio. No al menos de forma cercana.

-          Otra vez no, por Merlín… -sollozaba, mordiéndose el labio. Se giró y frenó a la primera persona que le transmitió el más mínimo síntoma de amabilidad.- Disculpa… -un chico, de nuevo, este sin skate ni cascos, pero con un cigarro al que daba una calada para expulsar el humo al lado y dejar aún más tocado a un Darrow que no podía evitar toser.

-          Disculpa, hace viento hoy. –el muchacho no había soltado el aire a su cara, pero era cierto que la ventisca así lo había llevado. Viento y frío, dos situaciones a las que Darrow no había prestado atención desde que supo que tenía que coger el metro.

-          Eh… -estuvo a punto de hablar en italiano. La confusión.- ¿Hay alguna cafetería en esta calle? –el chico alzó la ceja.

-          Joder, la calle es larga, no sé, espera… -se giraba. Buscando algo que no encontraba.- Oye, perdona –llamaba la atención de una mujer que paseaba con su perro.- ¿Una cafetería en esta calle?

-          Uy… -también dudaba. Darrow dio gracias por ver que ambos hablasen, porque no pudo evitar sollozar en alto. Si hacía días pensaba en cómo su madre le trataba aún como alguien de edad chica, ahora era él el que se veía como un niño perdido. Y más cuando la mujer del perro acudía a una pareja de chicas que caminaba también por allí.- Una cafetería, en esta calle.

-          Ay, sí, hay una. –una de ellas daba con la solución.- Hostia, pero no sé si es para allá o para allá. –parecía. O izquierda o derecha. Darrow se mordía el labio y se concentraba en no llorar.- A ver, tía, dónde está el Zara. –preguntaba por a saber qué, a oídos de Darrow. La chica pensó, señalando a la izquierda.- Pues en frente. Frente al Zara. –y los cuatro viandantes miraron a Darrow, que no tenía ni idea de qué era Zara ni dónde quedaba, pero que por lo visto era hacia la derecha.

-          Gracias. –solo pudo decir, antes de que el grupo de ayuda se disolviese y él comenzase a andar a su dirección. Zara, qué sería Zara. Miraba letreros y nada tenía ese nombre. Hasta que tras varios minutos recorriendo la misma calle, se topó con un cartel negro con la palabra Zara en él. Giró el rostro, veloz, y allí en frente vio una cafetería. De nuevo quiso celebrar de manera física, algún grito que otro fue lo único que se escapó en modo silencioso de su garganta. Ahora le tocaba esperar a que el paso de cebra le diese vía libre, y lo siguió para llegar al local en cuestión, abrir la puerta, y buscar sofocado en su interior una cabellera blanca que no tardó en distinguir. Bebiendo de una taza inmensa, Alexander leía un periódico con una silla vacía al frente. Silla en la que Darrow se apoyó, sobre el respaldo exactamente, como si este le aportase todo el oxígeno que había necesitado en el viaje.

-          Buenos días, Brice. –con cierto tono risueño, levantaba la vista para dar con su sofocado compañero.

-          La próxima vez, quedamos en mi casa. –exigía, aún respirando con agresividad. Alexander frunció el ceño, ya preocupado.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          No. –directo. Alexander miró a sus lados buscando algo que ofrecerle, pero solo tenía su taza. Se la dio y Darrow pegó un trago a su brebaje para no dejar gota en él. Para luego, encima, poner cara de disgusto.- Qué narices—

-          Café. Gracias por acabártelo, por cierto. –retiraba la silla aún con resquemor en la boca, y se dejaba caer. Alexander hacía un gesto al camarero en la lejanía para que le sirviese otro más.- ¿Tú qué quieres?

-          Morir. –se apoyaba sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. Alexander rio, sin dejar de mirarle.

-          Te pediré un agua. –Y así hizo.- ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

-          Por qué me dices de quedar tan lejos.

-          ¿Lejos?

-          Vivo en Escocia, hazte a la idea. –Escocia era muy grande, al menos para describir eso, pero Alexander se hacía a la idea, sí. Rio.

-          Lo siento. ¿Cómo has venido? –Darrow seguía alterado.

-          He tenido que coger el metro. –el otro fingió asco. Aunque parecía sentirlo de verdad.- He tenido que fingir que era un turista italiano para que una chica me pagase el billete, porque ni tenía dinero Muggle, ni sabía cómo comprar uno. –Alexander procuraba no reír demasiado ahora.

-          Bueno, pero te lo ha pagado ¿no?

-          Sí, da gracias que parecen gustarle los italianos. –Alexander alzó una ceja.

-          Vaya, has ligado y todo, y vienes quejándote.

-          No vuelvo a venir aquí, avisado estás. –ahora no pudo evitar reír más abiertamente al estado de Darrow, que volvía a echarse hacia atrás, tomando aire.- Qué horror.

-          Tranquilo, luego tienes línea directa para ir a casa.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          La cafetería tiene chimenea en el salón trasero, y yo tengo polvos, puedes usar si quieres.

-          Vaya, gracias, ya podrías haberme dicho el jodido nombre de la cafetería antes y—

-          ¿Y perderme este momento tuyo? Ni de coña. Ahora pienso proponerte sitios en base a incógnitas. –reía, pero Darrow no veía la gracia. Así que quiso dejar eso de lado.

-          Y por qué querías verme. –iba de lleno al tema. Alexander recibía ahora su café, y Darrow su agua. Daba las gracias al camarero y acto seguido comenzaba a beber, con ganas.

-          Bueno, te diría que llevo soñando contigo desde que nos conocimos, pero no quiero hacer la competencia a tu enamorada del metro. –Darrow puso los ojos en blanco.- Simplemente quería hablar, tranquilo.

-          De qué.

-          ¿Estás de mal humor por el viajecito hasta aquí o…? Es por saberlo, porque no pareces muy receptivo. –realmente, a Darrow todo aquello le había dejado por los suelos. Alexander se lo hacía saber, así que tenía que intentar recuperarse.

-          No, lo siento, es solo que me agobio en el mundo Muggle. –asintió el otro.

-          Ya, imagino.

-          ¿Por qué hemos venido a una cafetería Muggle?

-          Porque tienen el mejor café de Londres.

-          Ah, eso era el mejor café, no quiero imaginar el peor. –Alexander negaba, despreciándole.- ¿Y tienes dinero Muggle?

-          No. –centrado en remover su café, pese a no haberle echado ni leche ni azúcar. Darrow frunció el ceño.

-          Y cómo piensas pagar… -el chico alzó la mirada y las cejas, hacia él.

-          Pensaba que esta vez pagarías tú. –balbuceó, por enésima vez ese día.

-          Pero si no tengo dinero Muggle, cómo esperas—

-          Tranquilo, ya se me ocurrirá algo. –calmado, como si no fuese algo que le atormentase, lo dejó de lado.- ¿Qué tal estas dos semanas? Con tu varita.

-          Bien… -aceptaba el cambio de tema.- Practicando.

-          ¿Y?

-          Pues eso, bien. –tampoco quería aportar mucho. No había conseguido grandes cosas.- Sé agrandar o menguar cosas, mover, elevar. Lo típico. –de nuevo Alexander le sonreía de forma comedida, como si fuese un ingenuo. Y de nuevo él sentía ese sofoco.- Deja de hacer eso.

-          El qué.

-          Mirarme como si fuese un crío.

-          ¿Así te miro? –mantenía el gesto desde antes. Darrow no quería mirarle, pero no podía evitar hacerlo tampoco.

-          Así me haces sentir…

-          Pues nada que ver con la realidad. –alzaba la taza como si brindase con él en la nada, guiñando luego un ojo y pegando un trago al café. Darrow no entendió nada, lo que Alexander hubiese querido decir con eso, solo él lo sabría.- Me alegra saber que has practicado.

-          ¿Sí? A ver si es verdad que has soñado conmigo… -rio Alexander.

-          No, pero he pensado en ti alguna vez que otra. –fue inesperado. Igual que su serenidad al decirlo.

-          Sí, bueno, y yo en ti. –no supo por qué lo dijo. De hecho, a Alexander le sorprendió notablemente, pese a no haber dicho nada que él no dijese antes.- Pero, cuéntame. –se quitaba el muerto de encima.

-          He estado de viaje. –explicaba.- En Francia. Lyon, para ser exactos.

-          ¿Dos semanas y media?

-          No, unos días, hace una semana y poco.

-          Ah. Bien. –no entendía.- ¿Y? ¿Mucho frío? –Alexander rio, en proceso por beberse el café.

-          No, soy ruso. –recordaba.- He estado con gente, conocidos míos. En una conferencia.

-          ¿De?

-          Jóvenes magos. –no había esperado oír eso por nada del mundo. Su gesto mostraba esa sorpresa, latente, obvia. Alexander había causado en él el efecto que pretendía tener, ahora sí.

-          ¿Existen…? ¿Existen conferencias para jóvenes magos? –se curvaba hacia la mesa. Alexander en cambio se apoyaba en el respaldo, asintiendo.- No… No tenía ni idea. –no tardó en sentirse fuera de onda. Demasiado fuera. Alexander lo notó con la misma facilidad que vio en él la intriga previa.

-          No son muy conocidas. No estas, al menos. –le miraba el otro chico.- Voy con gente de la que me fío, gente con la que llevo hablando mucho tiempo. Se dan debates, se tratan temas, se exponen situaciones—

-          Hablas en clave. –no se había visto así, por lo que su puntualización le sorprendió.- Debates de qué, temas de qué, situaciones de qué. –requería. Alexander se sonrió, de igual manera que antes. Y antes de que el sofoco de Darrow fuese a más, continuó.

-          No seas impaciente. –así que esperó, a que diese otro trago a su café.- En general, se habla de la situación de magos como nosotros, más jóvenes o más mayores, pero más o menos de la misma tirada. Se habla de su futuro. De nuestro futuro. –era la primera vez que sentía esas cosquillas en el estómago al estar con Alexander sin ser el propio Alexander el causante de ellas. No sabía quién impartía u organizaba esos eventos, si se seguían dando, o si él podía ir. Solo sabía que quería, no, necesitaba acudir a uno.- Pensé en ti estando allí porque estoy cien por cien seguro de que te habría gustado estar en—

-          Sí. –rotundo. Alexander bajó el gesto, riendo, volvía a menear su café.

-          Lo sé. –Darrow se sintió tan prematuro a la hora de hablar que decidió coger su vaso de agua para hacerse beber antes de querer hablar.- Esta conferencia en cuestión fue bastante interesante, si te soy sincer—

-          ¿Esta? ¿Hay más? –si Alexander seguía mirándole con ingenuidad, Darrow no iba a ser capaz de aportar nada. Se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca, tragando tanta como pudo.- Lo siento. –se vio forzado a ello. Alexander negó.

-          El tema principal giraba en torno a la educación doméstica. Los límites, qué debería ser regulado con mayor ahínco, o qué ser más permisivo. He estado en varias de ese estilo… -alzaba la mirada desde su taza a los ojos de Darrow.- Porque sí, hay más. –este se mordió el labio, avergonzado. Alexander siguió hablando.- Pero esta reunía a bastante gente. Fui con mi hermano, que está acabando sus estudios.

-          Mi hermana aún está en ellos, le quedan dos años. –no sintió que ahora interrumpiese. Alexander tampoco lo vio como eso.

-          Es… interesante, ver lo que opinan los jóvenes. Ver que todos parecemos estar de acuerdo en algo.

-          ¿En qué?

-          En que es insuficiente. –ambos se miraban, en silencio. Darrow había perdido el deseo por interrumpir, sentía que ahora escuchaba la opinión de alguien que tenía mucho que decir. Muchas cosas que contar que podían interesarle.- Me alegro por tus avances con tu varita, pero perdona que los tache de mediocres. Y, no te ofendas, no tienes la culpa de ello. –aceptó.- Me parece imperdonable que gente de dieciocho años, como tú, apenas sepan conjurar. Que apenas tengas conocimiento para dar el uso a tu magia. –no era algo en lo que discrepase, así que tampoco veía una interrupción necesaria, a no ser que fuese para posicionarse a favor de ello.- Yo tengo la suerte de que me han ayudado mucho en casa, he aprendido también por mi cuenta, se me da francamente bien, y a mi hermano, así que nos ayudamos. Pero que alguien como tú celebre que sepa hacer levitar una caja o cambiarle de tamaño… Lo siento, pero si ese llego a haber sido yo a mis dieciocho, habría quemado la casa por intentar contener mi rabia.

Darrow bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Hasta esa conversación, sus avances en el uso de la magia los había contado como decentes. Sí era cierto que él siempre había deseado tener una mayor educación, contar con clases a las que asistir para perfeccionar su técnica, mejorar su don natural. Pero, por algún motivo, una parte de él se había adaptado a ello, a vivir en la actualidad, pese a su ansia por vivir en otra muy diferente.

-        El mes que viene, o un poco antes, se da una en Irlanda, en Dublín. El tema será sobre los recursos de los jóvenes magos para aprender. Quería proponerte venir. Conmigo. –sus palabras provocaron que su machaque personal quedase de lado. Él, en una convención de jóvenes magos. Con Alexander Dantsov y otros tantos brujos que hablarían sobre la situación que les rodea. Compartir opiniones, aprender de otras, sentir un avance o aprender del retroceso en el que se encontraban. Al fin de cuentas, confirmar de una vez por todas que no estaba solo. Era como si le plantasen delante algo con lo que había estado soñando desde hacía años.

-          ¿Es broma? –quiso confirmar. Alexander, que dejaba de nuevo su taza, fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

-          No lo sé. Mi madre me dice que tenga cuidado contigo, y tú me propones ir a Dublín a una charla de jóvenes magos. Intento que ambas cosas concuerden en mi cabeza, pero… -le salió solo el hacer el comentario, y a Alexander no le causó la más mínima alegría.- O sea, quiero decir—

-          Pensaba que la de los prejuicios era solo tu madre. Pero veo que te los traes de casa.

-          No es eso, Alex, es solo… –Darrow pudo notar cómo Alexander cambiaba el gesto mínimamente al escucharle mencionarle.- ¿He dicho algo?

-          Tranquilo, nadie me llama Alex, va a costar acostumbrarse. Sigue, por favor. –de verdad le había afectado, fue como si tuviese un vahído al escucharle. Darrow prosiguió.

-          Es solo que mi madre no se está tomando muy bien todo esto, y no sé cómo… Qué pensaría si voy a Dublín contigo—

-          ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –su interrupción no sentaba mal del todo. Darrow asentía.- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Lo que diga.

-          Porque es mi madre.

-          Pero estás aquí, y tu madre me detesta. –fue a protestar, sin saber cómo.- Te preocupa, pero luego haces lo que quieres. No sé, te recomendaría o preocuparte y hacerle caso, o dejar de preocuparte y seguir con tu vida. Más que nada porque no eres un crío. –era curioso que hiciese referencia a esa idea que tanto pasaba por su cabeza cuando se encontraban. Que él mismo negase lo que Darrow era o dejaba de ser cuando él mismo le hacía sentir de dicha manera.- No pretendo hacerte sentir como uno, por cierto, lo siento si doy esa impresión. –las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraron notablemente.

-          ¿Cómo…? –asustado, preguntaba. Alexander no entendía.- Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en eso.

-          No lo sabía, pero se te nota. –desquitó. Pero a Darrow algo le sonaba mal.

-          ¿Puedes leer la mente? –le preocupaba menos o nada el entrometerse. A Alexander tampoco pareció ofenderle.

-          Sí, pero no te estaba leyendo la mente. –incómodo, Darrow soltaba el vaso sobre la mesa.- En serio, créeme, si lo hiciese, lo sabrías.

-          ¿En serio? Porque creo que ahora lo sé—

-          No, Brice, lo sabrías. Físicamente. Sentirías cómo me meto en tu cabeza, cómo manejo tus pensamientos, tus recuerdos. –incapaz de hacerse a la ida, Darrow siguió perplejo un rato más.

-          ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? Conmigo, digo—

-          No. –tajante una vez más. Salvo que ahora quería seguir aportando.- Estuve a punto, pero no lo hice. –no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. Como si Alexander se estuviese tomando demasiado confianza con él al hacerle esa confesión, por lo que significaba.- El otro día, en el Caldero, tenía curiosidad en saber lo que pensabas, en lo que se cruzaba por tu mente, y sin querer, casi entro. Tú lo notaste, tuviste como un espasmo o algo, pero no entré. No lo hice queriendo, tampoco, pero, lo siento. –Darrow no terminaba de aceptar sus disculpas. Era la primera vez que Alexander le hacía sentir incómodo sin de verdad pretenderlo, ni mucho menos enorgullecerse de ello.- Brice, de verdad, no he entrado ni pensaba entrar, es solo que a veces se escapa y—

-          Da igual. –no quería hablar de eso, no quería sentir que su interés en conocerle y saber más de él se esfumaba por una pérdida tan clara de confianza. Quiso recuperarla.- ¿Cuánto dura? La conferencia.

-          Un fin de semana. De viernes a domingo. –no sonaba fácil.

-          Creo que mi madre no va a dejarme. –le daba igual lo infantil que sonase. Al menos Alexander no parecía reírse de él de cara al exterior.

-          ¿Por mí o por los días?

-          Por todo. Primero, el tema que trata. Segundo, son demasiados días. Y tercero… -alzó las cejas. Respuesta obvia. Alexander se irguió hacia delante.

-          Bueno, todas tienen solución. –esperó el otro.- Dile que trata de otro tema, dile que es solo un día y medio y una vez allí la avisas de que se ha alargado. –velocidad supersónica de reacción.- No le digas que yo voy.

-          Vamos, que mienta a mi madre.

-          Serías el único hijo en el mundo que no ha mentido en casa alguna vez.

-          Sí, pero no para causar daño a mi madre, para ahorrarme un castigo a mí—

-          Créeme, si nuestra situación no cambia, Brice, el castigo llegará por otro lado. –cambio brusco de tema. Una forma eficaz de recuperar su interés y revivirlo.- No te estoy diciendo de ir a un viaje de colegas a Ibiza, estoy proponiéndote formar parte de un evento en el que los jóvenes nos estamos moviendo, nos reunimos y tomamos decisiones, para poder elegir nuestro futuro, y que gente como tu madre, la mía, o mi padre, no decidan por nosotros sin tenernos en cuenta.

Su estómago se revolvía de escucharle. Todo sonaba tan placentero, tan ideal… Hablar de esos temas, analizar las cosas, ver salidas o puertas cerradas. Saber qué se cocía de verdad en el mundo mágico desde la perspectiva de gente como él. Era más que ideal.

-          Llegados a un punto, dará igual si tu madre te castiga sin salir o no, Brice, si le parece bien que te veas conmigo o no. Lo que importa es otra cosa. –y dicho así, razón no le faltaba. De hecho, la tenía en plenitud. Ya hacía tiempo que le daba igual la opinión de su madre al respecto de sus intereses, de ahí las constantes discusiones. Ella insistía en mantenerle al margen, y eso provocaba que él quisiese saber más y más. Porque, como decía Alexander, su futuro y el de su comunidad estaban en juego. Y él le ofrecía la forma de informarse, de dejar de sentirse ese ignorante, abandonado a la desesperada de encontrar algún periódico con el que actualizarse vagamente.- Puedes hablarlo con ella, decirle las cosas como son, plantarle cara, o esperar a ver resultados para que entre en razón y comprenda que lo que haces es necesario. –dos opciones. Solo dos le ofrecía. Darrow cesó su análisis idóneo por un momento.

-          ¿Y qué hay de la de quedarme y respetar que mi madre prefiere que esté en casa practicando con mi varita? –como si la tuviese a mano para acudir a ella siempre que la necesitase, Alexander sacaba esa sonrisa de ingenuidad que Darrow tanto le provocaba. Porque aunque Darrow sintiese que lo hacía adrede, al chico en realidad, el gesto le salía solo. Porque solo él se lo comenzaba a producir con tanta asiduidad.

-          Oh, Brice. –rio.- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es una opción.


	3. Chapter 3

Intentaba engañarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que Alexander solo se equivocaba. Pero en su interior, el chico tenía toda la razón. Darrow no contemplaba no asistir a Dublín. Tal vez en otra situación, su reacción habría sido diferente. Si lo hubiese leído en el periódico, si alguien lo hubiese comentado por la radio…  Tal vez así habría llegado a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena arriesgar, que la situación en casa ya era suficientemente desconfiada como para seguir rellenando el vaso con agua para hacerlo desbordar.

Pero no había sido así. Alexander había acudido a él directamente con esa información, no solo para invitarle sino para, de una forma u otra, hacerle ver que necesitaba asistir. Y oh, si lo necesitaba…

Agradecía que Alexander guardase silencio, aunque no le ayudaba en nada que no dejase de mirarle. Darrow debatía internamente. No quería mentir a su madre, en absoluto, no con algo tan serio como un viaje de ese estilo. Pero decirle la verdad y arriesgar, recibir como sabía de antemano, una respuesta negativa… Su madre no iba a aceptar su propuesta, y no necesitaba siquiera mentarle que Alexander era el artífice de su deseo, ella tendría suficiente con el simple hecho de saber a lo que iba.

No era un crío. Y no dejaba de sentirse como un crío. Aunque le debía ese respeto a su madre, sabía que Bianca se estaba equivocando, como muchas otras veces. La mujer no comprendía que el mantener a su hijo ajeno a todo solo empeoraba la situación, que su deseo se veía incrementado a medida que los días pasaban y su entorno se mantenía tan protegido a lo ajeno. Lo peor para Darrow era que, pese a ser sabedor de eso, el comentárselo de nuevo a su madre solo provocaría una negativa más rotunda. Y eso lo complicaba todo.

-          Tranquilo. –ahora no le preocupaba que Alexander leyese su mente. Era consciente de que no debía de hacer falta ser un genio de la magia para saber que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.- Aún tienes tiempo. Para convencerla, digo.

-          Lleva dos semanas casi sin hablarme por haberme visto contigo en el callejón. –aportaba. Alexander alzaba una ceja.

-          Vaya, sí que me tiene cariño…

-          Mira… -dejaba ese tema de lado. Se debatía entre si beber o no, agobiado.- No sé. Quiero ir, de verdad, pero… No quiero empeorar las cosas. Tal vez a otra, en el futuro, no sé—

-          Esta va a ser una de las más importantes del año. –quiso gruñirle, pero solo le miraba de vuelta.

-          Mientes, lo dices para que vaya.

-          Puede que sí, puede que no. –se encogía de hombros.- Solo lo sabremos si vienes.

-          O si no voy, y luego me lo cuentas.

-          Primero, no te voy a contar nada, y segundo, de hacerlo, te diría que habría sido la mejor conferencia de la historia. Por joder. –ahora sí, Darrow gruñó.- Va, piensa que no pasaría nada, Brice. Haz lo que te he dicho, qué puede decirte. ¿Te castigaría sin salir a jugar al parque o…? –burlaba. Darrow no se lo tomaba tan bien.

-          Mi madre no me castiga. Ojalá fuese eso. –escuchaba el otro.- No me gusta estar mal con ella, estar sin hablarnos, ver que está decepcionada, que pierde la confianza en mí… Ojalá fuese un castigo, lo tomaría sin dudar.

-          Entonces dile la verdad, y explícale por qué es importante para ti.

-          Eso no va a cambiar su respuesta a—

-          No, pero estás dejándole claro lo que quieres, Brice. No puede decepcionarse por verte seguir un camino que quieres tomar. Entiendo que te de miedo mentirla, ahí el que no muestra confianza eres tú. Pero siéntate con ella, cuéntale por qué quieres ir, por qué lo ves importante. Se niegue o no, tú sigues teniendo claro que quieres ir. Ella no puede interponerse, y si reacciona con decepción o deja de confiar en ti… Lo siento, pero no sería justo. –no le respondió de primeras, se limitaba a mirarle. Alexander, a sabiendas, alzó una ceja.- Qué pasa ahora…

-          Hablas muy bien. –aportó, ciertamente avergonzado. A Alexander se le pintó media sonrisa de sorpresa. No por sus palabras, ya era consciente de su labia, sino de que Darrow lo reconociese.

-          ¿Eso crees?

-          Sí. Tienes un don para convencer a la gente.

-          Y eso que apenas nos conocemos. –recordaba. Una provocación que Darrow quiso rechazar al dejar de mirarle.- Insisto, tómate tu tiempo, háblalo con ella si tanto te preocupa el tema de la confianza. Pero ven.

-          Por qué te importa tanto. –estaba comenzando a agobiarse demasiado en su fuero interno. Y más si Alexander le insistía en demasía en que tenía que acudir. Especialmente si se lo decía después de recordarle que apenas se conocen. Alexander se encogió de hombros, carente de misterio.

-          Te dije que me parece que tienes las ideas claras, tanto que pareces ciertamente cerrado a tener otras. Y no voy a decirte que deberías ser más abierto y tolerante, estás aquí sentado conmigo pese a lo que dice tu madre, claramente estás dispuesto a cosas. Pero me considero como tú en ese aspecto. –Darrow se limitaba a escucharle.- Considero que hay ciertas ideas, pensamientos, que no han de ser cambiados. Que no han de ser debatidos porque, en mi opinión, solo debería de haber uno.

-          ¿Soy yo así? –extrañado. Alexander, de nuevo, no se sorprendía.

-          Supongo que no en todo en la vida, pero en esto sí. –sentenciaba.- Quiero educación, quiero poder ir a una escuela y prepararme, que tú, por ejemplo, tienes ese derecho también. No busco debatir con alguien por qué las escuelas han de estar cerradas o por qué no merecemos un colegio que nos enseñe. No acepto esa idea. Si eso es ser cabezota, negarme a escuchar a los que defienden eso, entonces lo soy. Pero creo que tú eres tan cabezota como yo en ese aspecto. –esperaba su confirmación, que no llegaba.- ¿Lo eres, o no? –bajó la mirada Darrow tras oír su pregunta. Pero asintió. Al fin y al cabo, uno de los motivos por los que casi siempre acababa enfurruñado tras leer la prensa, era por dar con columnas o artículos que, de vez en cuando, criticaban el deseo de algunos como él por tener una educación general en vez de una individual en casa. Se negaba a oír las excusas, como Alexander decía. Le parecía tan vergonzoso que por su cabeza no pasaba la idea de querer seguir leyendo sus palabras.

-          Para qué vas a debates, entonces. –decidió dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          No te gusta debatir sobre cosas que tienes claras, por qué vas entonces a las conferencias. –Alexander ahora sí se mostró consternado.

-          ¿Cuándo he dicho que allí se debatan estas cosas? –perdido, Darrow frunció el ceño.- Brice, todos los que acudimos pensamos lo mismo. La idea base, quiero decir. Todos queremos la educación, todos queremos que abran las escuelas. No debatimos eso. Debatimos qué hacer, cómo conseguirlo, cómo movernos. Cómo pelear por ello.

-          ¿Pelear? –tal vez fue el tono de voz con el que Alexander pronunció esa palabra, pero a Darrow no le sonó igual que las otras. Asumió sin necesidad de respuesta, solo por el gesto del chico, que tal vez su pregunta no tenía sentido.- Lo siento, es que… -confuso.- Todo suena demasiado… Demasiado. –repitió.

-          Lo comprendo. –le acompañaba en el sentir, de una forma u otra, para que no se sintiese solo.- Yo estoy hablando demasiado, también. Lo lamento.

-          No, no es eso—

-          Sí, sí lo es. Llevas en una burbuja mucho tiempo, no puedo pretender venir, exponerte mil ideas, y esperar que tomes las decisiones que yo quiero que tomes en apenas unos minutos. Tienes derecho a tomarte tu tiempo.

-          Lo sé, es solo que… Me siento abrumado.

-          ¿Por qué exactamente?

-          ¿Todo? No solo tu propuesta, obviamente la barajo y me encantaría ir. También el que… Bueno, lo siento, sé que te parezco alguien de ideas claras, y hasta me llamaste sensato el otro día, pero, no comprendo cómo puedo haberte causado tanto interés de repente, tras conocerme de varios minutos en el Ministerio… -Alexander se sonrió, aceptando sus dudas.

-          Te vi deseoso por usar tu magia, por recibir el permiso. Luego mostraste interés en lo que te conté sobre la limitación del uso que planteaban algunos, y quisiste saber más cosas. Ya te comenté que no suelo dar con mucha gente así. No fuera de las conferencias, vaya.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –asintió, con sequedad.- Cuando te dije quién era mi madre… ¿Influyó eso en algo? –la sonrisa de Alexander fue ciertamente pilla. Como si Darrow hubiese descubierto un secreto que, en el fondo, Alexander había intentado dejar a la vista varias veces. Asintió.

-          Tu madre y mi padre chocan bastante, soy consciente. No solo ellos, la gente con la que se rodean ambos… no cuajan mucho en el ambiente del otro. Pero conozco a todos los trabajos de renombre del Ministerio. Tu madre es una periodista notable del equipo de prensa y de El Profeta. He leído cosas suyas.

-          Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo.

-          Que creo que habría sabido cuál era tu apellido antes de siquiera tú decírmelo. –se sorprendió él.

-          ¿Tanto me parezco a ella? Porque no me consideraba como tal…

-          No es que te parezcas. Tú mejor que yo sabrás tus diferencias con ella, a mí ya me has expuesto varias. Pero sé cómo se expresa, algunas ideas que tiene en mente. Sé que tu madre tampoco aprueba que no tengáis una educación, una vez hizo una columna de opinión, creo recordar, sobre las complicaciones a las que hacía frente por trabajar a diario y no poder ser partícipe de la educación de sus hijos.

-          Vaya. –perplejo.- Sí que la sigues la pista, sí. –Alexander rio.

-          Te podría hablar de artículos de muchos otros, Brice. O de informes de Aurores, de planteamientos judiciales del tribunal, de actas de su senado. Sé mucho de todo, y de todos. Se me da bien captar las intenciones de la gente, lo que de verdad les mueve por dentro, con conocer poco de ellos. –sintió como su ser quedaba expuesto a Alexander.- Por eso me llamaste la atención. Por eso saber tu apellido me sirvió de garantía de que podíamos estar en el mismo barco.

-          Pero… Hay muchas formas de manejar el timón… -temeroso. Seguía habiendo algo en Alexander que le hacía sentir algún tipo de inconveniente frente a la plena seguridad que deseaba depositar en el chico. No se sorprendía tampoco de ver en sus ojos azules la conciencia al respecto.

-          Lo sé. Pero al fin y al cabo ambos queremos llevar el barco al mismo puerto. –que siempre estuviese tan convencido de todo le resultaba fascinante a la par que desconcertante.

-          Sí, pero yo no sé si sería capaz de… Hacer según qué cosas, para lograrlo. –Alexander alzó una ceja, duoso.- No sé, Alex, hundir otros barcos por el camino para abrirme un camino más sencillo. –seguía con la palabrería. Alexander lo tomó por el lado cómico, riendo.

-          Nadie está hablando de hundir la flota, Brice.

-          Lo sé. Da igual, me has entendido.

-          Lo he hecho. Solo espero que me entiendas tú a mí. –quería hacerlo, de verdad que sí.- Solo hago esto porque creo que puede ayudarte, y que tú puedes ayudar.

-          ¿Yo? –esa parte fue sorprendente de escuchar. Había querido entender que sus intereses podían ser apropiados de cara a esas conferencias, a formar parte de debates de juventud para tratar su futuro. La parte en la que él pudiese aportar algo, en cambio, no le resultaba tan sencilla de comprender.- No sé qué puedo aportar yo a esto. Te recuerdo que no sé gran cosa de lo que pasa ahí fuera. Ni dentro. No sé más que cambiar el tamaño de una caja, no te olvides—

-          Lo que sepas o dejes de saber sobre tu entorno se cambia a base de aprender, de rodearte de información. Para eso te estoy ofreciendo venir a Dublín, es un paso. Y cuanto más aprendas, cuanto más entiendas lo que pasa ahí fuera, más podrás ayudar.

-          Sigo siendo un inútil, Alex… –insistía.

-          Por qué te empeñas en machacarte. –le sorprendía soberanamente la manía que Darrow tenía en criticarse a sí mismo.

-          Porque es la verdad. Ya te lo he dicho, no sé hacer nada—

-          Nadie de tu edad sabe hacer nada, Brice. Tienes dieciocho años. Has crecido en base a una educación personalizada que si algo es, es insuficiente, y apenas llevas dos semanas con una varita en la mano. Si el mundo ni espera ni te pide ti que aprendas a transformar un puente en una silla de madera en dos días, no te lo pidas a ti mismo tampoco. –bajó la mirada como pesar por sus palabras.- Pero quieres cambiar eso, quieres no solo cambiar lo poco que sabes, también el por qué de estar tan desinformado. No hablo solo de conocer encantamientos, hablo de lo que hay ahí fuera. Y eso, como ya te he dicho antes, no lo veo en otra gente de nuestra edad. La gente se ha acostumbrado a la decadencia en la que estamos, me lo dice mi padre cada día. Hijos de compañeros, adolescentes, no quieren aprender, se aburen, solo quieren su varita y hacer explotar la comida en el plato de sus hermanos para divertirse. Les da igual que ellos crezcan igual de ignorantes. Pero yo no soy así, llevo desde que tengo uso de razón queriendo perfeccionar lo que sé hacer, aprender lo que no sé y hacerlo lo mejor que sé que puedo hacer. Y miro a mi hermano y pienso lo mismo, no quiero que crezca con meros conocimientos que le cuenta un chiflado profesor que el Ministerio le manda a casa. Quiero que sepa magia de verdad, llevo ayudándole desde que mandaron al primero a darme clase y vi que era una auténtica bazofia. Y desde que tengo varita, intento ayudarle incluso más.

Darrow se negaba a alzar la vista para mirarle. Se sentía intimidado, avergonzado por no verse tan convencido como él a cambiar las cosas. Su deseo, obvio, por ello parecía no congeniar con algo que veía ausente en su ser. No encontraba valentía, ni valor en sus capacidades para lograr algo así ni de querer llevarlo.

Por mucha información que recaudase, por mucho que su cerebro evolucionase y con ello sus conocimientos, su papel en esa historia parecía pertenecer a un mero espectador si se le comparaba con alguien como Alexander. Él parecía dispuesto a todo, a conseguir todo lo que se proponía, a cumplir sus metas, a asegurarse de que lo que su cabeza pensaba, quedase plasmado en la realidad que le rodeaba. Más que dispuesto a ello, parecía certero a conseguirlo. Sus ojos no mostraban nada ajeno a la seguridad plena, a la confianza en sí mismo. No había espacio a las dudas, al fracaso. No solo respecto a su propio ser, sino a todo lo que él quería ver cumplido. Y, en ese apartado, Darrow sabía que se incluía.

Alexander mantenía su interés ferviente por hacerle partícipe de aquello. Aún incomprensible a sus ojos, que alguien tan aparentemente asentado y capacitado pudiese ver en alguien como él un aliado en sus propósitos. Pero algo le decía que debía confiar en sus palabras. Que Alexander no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en convencerle de algo si no veía futuro en ello. Lo que ahora le preocupaba a Darrow era que, sus actos, viniesen formados por algún tipo de interés secundario.

-          Y no me malinterpretes, Brice. No digo que seas el mejor mago que hay ahí fuera. Tienes carencias, ya sea a la hora de usar tu varita o a la hora de entender el mundo que te rodea. No intento comerte la oreja para que me sigas, intento hacerte ver que es fácil seguir el camino que quieres, si es que de verdad lo quieres. Esas carencias se pueden solventar. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ganar conocimiento, de dejar de vivir sintiéndote un ignorante para—

-          Pero, por qué yo. –agotado.- Alex, hay miles de magos ahí fuera que tienen mis mismas carencias, y seguramente el mismo interés que yo en—

-          Seguramente, pero tú te has cruzado en mi camino, no ellos. Llámame recluta, llámame lo que quieras, pero si se me presenta de cara una oportunidad de ayudar y recibir ayuda, la voy a tomar.

-          Recibir ayuda… -citaba. Cogía su vaso de agua también y finalmente le pegaba un largo trago.- Qué tipo de ayuda quieres de mí.

-          Ya te lo he dicho.

-          No me sirve eso de ayudar a la causa, Alex, no puede ser—

-          ¿No te sirve? –incrédulo.- Por qué algo como contar contigo en este movimiento no te parece suficiente. Qué narices piensas que quiero de ti. Tú mismo dices que eres un inútil. Por qué no acudo a alguien más capacitado, pues. –cómo siempre tenía salidas para todo. Darrow se incomodaba de nuevo, sin aportar respuesta posible. Era como si el chico hubiese acudido a la cita con un sinfín de respuestas con las que destrozar todas sus excusas por negarse a aceptarlo.- Tal vez tienes razón y estoy equivocado. –aportaba ahora.- Me gusta cómo piensas, cómo puedes llegar a pensar, pero esa cabezonería tuya es incluso más insoportable que la mía, y te ciega tanto que te encierras en ella y prefieres vivir en el conformismo a aceptar que puedes cambiar y mejorar.

-          Tal vez no quiero cambiar—

-          Todos cambiamos, Brice. En eso se basa la vida. Madurar, cambiar, nadie es el mismo siempre—

-          Pero me estás exigiendo algo que tal vez—

-          No te estoy exigiendo nada. Te estoy ofreciendo.

-          Y si digo que no, es porque soy un inútil cabezota. Muy amable—

-          Intento hacerte ver que negarte a ello es cometer un error.

-          Pero un error para ti, para mí tal vez—

-          Vale, Brice, mira, si tan seguro estás, entonces lo dejamos así. Yo no voy a perder más el tiempo si tú quieres aferrarte tanto al tuyo. Sigue con tus hechizos de levitación en casa, y que te vaya bien. –zanjando, cargado de seguridad, alzaba su taza de café para darle un trago a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás para que el respaldo le recogiese. Acto seguido, plantaba la taza con malicia sobre la mesa y recogía su periódico. Fingía ignorarle, claramente, pero para Darrow el gesto le vino demasiado real. Balbuceaba, confuso, arrepentido también, sintiéndose incapaz de corregir la situación al verse ajeno a todo interés en él. Tras dudar, demasiados segundos, y tras sentirse un verdadero estúpido. Darrow se alzó de la silla con sigilo y la mirada ciertamente perdida bajo cejas arqueadas. Se giraba para marcharse.- Brice… -temeroso, se giraba. Alexander se masajeaba la frente.- Siéntate, anda. –tiraba el periódico sobre la mesa.

-          Pensaba que me ibas a pedir que pagase antes de irme. –lo confesó. Fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza después de oírle llamarle. Después del temblor en las piernas. Alexander rio, perezoso. Negó.

-          No me lo tengas en cuenta, me ofusco mucho cuando la gente no ve las cosas. Y no se te ocurra decirme –se adelantaba.- que es cosa mía y que tal vez no hay nada que ver, porque sé que lo hay. Y ya te he dicho que soy cabezota y no cambio de parecer. –Darrow se acomodaba de nuevo, emitiendo media sonrisa y un asentido gesto. Para qué discutirle.- Eres muy joven, es normal que no lo quieras o puedas ver.

-          Te recuerdo que solo tienes dos años más que yo. –a eso sí quiso buscarle defensa.

-          No hablo de la fecha de nacimiento, Brice. –se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se la señaló con un dedo.

-          Me acabas de llamar estúpido, o… -A Alexander no le quedó otra que reír.

-          No, pero no sé por qué intento seguir. No vas a comprender lo que quiero decir.

-          Por mi juventud cerebral, dices. –volvió a reír.

-          Sí, exactamente. Te falta madurez, Brice, eso es todo, y es normal que no la tengas.

-          Y tú me ofreces tenerla.

-          Sí. –resumiendo. Darrow suspiró, cabizbajo.- También te ofrezco madurez mágica, si te interesa.

-          Qué es eso. –dudoso, había alzado la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-          Practicar.

-          El qué.

-          Magia, Brice, joder, a ver si de verdad vas a tener el cerebro de—

-          Joder, lo siento, yo qué sé. Eres tan… tú, que yo ya no me entero. –Alexander rio.

-          Practicar con la varita. Aprender a usarla. –ni la explicación le servía para ya no comprender, sino aceptarlo.- Y por favor no me vuelva a preguntar que por qué tú, porque te juro que—

-          Vale, vale… -rechazaba la opción. Claramente iba a haberlo hecho.- ¿Tanto te gusta enseñar?

-          ¿Por?

-          Dices que ayudas a tu hermano, ahora quieres ayudarme a mí…

-          Odio enseñar. Detesto, enseñar. Me pone nervioso que algo me salga fácil y al otro le cueste tanto, pero qué puedo decir, soy un entregado.

-          Qué generoso.

-          Mucho, deberías saberlo ya. –Darrow rio.- Eso sí, no pienso enseñarte nada si no vienes a Dublín. –las condiciones, Darrow imaginaba que estarían allí.- No quiero perder el tiempo contigo si no te veo interesado.

-          Y qué si voy a Dublín pero no quiero volver a formar parte de algo así. –aportaba.- ¿Me gano el derecho a recibir tus clases? –Alexander barajaba.

-          Bueno, eso dependerá del motivo por el cual no quieras volver.

-          ¿Ejemplos?

-          Si es por no defraudar a tu querida madre, no. Si es por verte a ti mismo como un incompetente, no. Si es porque te sientes fuera de lugar por llegar y no entender nada, no. Si es porque el viaje a Dublín ha sido horrible y no quieres probar más transportes Muggles por el mundo, sí. –Darrow rio, sacándole una sonrisa a Alexander en el acto.

-          Gracias, me la apunto por si acaso.

-          En ese caso te enseñaría a aparecerte, para que la excusa no existiese más. –sorprendido, le miró atónito.

-          ¿Sabes aparecerte? –ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado ser capaz de conseguir ese don sin una enseñanza formal.

-          No perfectamente, pero mejor que la media de expertos, sí. –a Darrow la puntualización le pareció cómica, rio.

-          Vaya. Es… Increíble.

-          Y muy necesario para moverse por ahí, sí. A mí no me vale eso de hacerme el turista, el ruso no es muy sensual al oído.

-          A mí me parece interesante.

-          Sí, pero la gente no te paga billetes por hablar un idioma interesante, Brice. A ti la chica te lo ha pagado por otras cosas. –no lo negó.- A todo esto, te quedan bien las camisas, deberías usar más. –Darrow no vio la relación entre el comentario previo y este, aunque Alexander lo hiciese completamente intencionado.

-          ¿En serio? –se miraba a sí mismo. Alexander ponía los ojos en blanco por el gesto.

-          Sí, te da seriedad. Pareces menos crío. –tocó el botón que quería. Darrow le miraba con asombro positivo.- Y ahora imagino que te planteas comprarte mil camisas. –Darrow rio.

-          Sí, bueno, lo pensaba igualmente… Solo has hecho que lo confirme.

-          ¿Por qué lo pensabas? –se acababa su café, ya frío.- No te tomaba por alguien que viste de camisa.

-          No lo soy, pero me siento ridículo cuando la gente a mi alrededor lo hace. –le acusaba con la mirada. Alexander se sonreía. Obviamente él llevaba una puesta, aunque en su caso de un gris bastante claro.

-          No siempre llevo, pero los jerseys me dan calor.

-          Rusos…

-          Exacto. En fin, tengo cosas que hacer. –echaba mano a su espalda para sacar su varita. Confundido, Darrow arrugó la frente.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Tenemos que pagar, está mal visto irse sin hacerlo, también en el mundo Muggle.

-          No, o sea, digo… -Alexander pedía al camarero en la distancia la cuenta. Darrow esperó impaciente en el proceso, en el que Alexander le guiñaba una vez más el ojo como avisándole para no perder detalle. Paseaba su varita sin mucho disimulo, aunque sin exponerla de forma notoria. El camarero vino y plantó sobre la mesa una bandeja de madera con un papel en ello. En cuanto el hombre se giró, Alexander apuntó con el arma hacia él y giró varias veces su muñeca. Casi inapreciable, una pequeña brisa grisácea fue hacia el camarero.

-          Disculpe. –le llamaba. Este se giraba para recibir el hechizo de frente, pestañeando varias veces.- Ya se lo puede llevar. –le ofrecía la bandeja. Y el camarero la cogía con media sonrisa para marcharse con ella.

-          ¿Qué…? –sorprendido, Darrow ni pestañeaba.- Cómo lo has, qué ha sido eso—

-          Le he hecho pensar que ya hemos pagado, eso es todo. –se alzaba. Cogía de su silla un abrigo negro largo en el que se enfundaba. Darrow se alzaba también, veloz y torpe, aún incrédulo.

-          Pero… Eso es como irse sin pagar—

-          Como. Así es. Solo como. Porque él piensa que hemos pagado.

-          Pero no lo hemos—

-          ¿Tienes dinero Muggle?

-          No.

-          Pues cállate, y vámonos, antes de que sus compañeros se den cuenta. –miraba de reojo, echando a andar hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería. Tras una puerta, un salón de desayuno y almuerzo parecía acogerles. Darrow no se sentía seguro ni allí, ajeno a las miradas ya, pero al menos Alexander no había mentido: el local contaba con una chimenea, solo que esta, estaba encendida.

-          Imagino que vas a apagarla antes…

-          ¿Quieres? ¿No prefieres quemarte un poco?

-          No, gracias. –le animaba a ello. Alexander apuntó de nuevo con su varita, y el fuego se evaporó.- Es… -perplejo una vez más.- Ni siquiera pronuncias un hechizo, cómo eres capaz de…

-          Soy capaz de muchas cosas, Brice, deja de cuestionarlas. Asúmelas. –sacaba de su bolsillo diminuto un tarro inmenso con polvos flú. Le ofrecía a Darrow.- Imagino que esto sí sabes hacerlo.

-          Sí… -echaba mano del montón con desdén. Alexander luego cogía por su cuenta, en dirección a la chimenea.- Ey, espera. –parecía muy dispuesto a marcharse ya. Así que le hacía retroceder.- ¿Qué pasa con… Dublín? O lo que sea.

-          Ya te he dicho que queda casi un mes.

-          Sí, pero… -indeciso.- A ver, mi madre no aprueba que secuestres a Golden para comunicarte conmigo ¿sabes?

-          ¿Golden?

-          Mi lechuza.

-          Ah, sí, el pájaro.

-          No es un pájaro, es una—

-          ¿Por qué se llama Golden? Es parda.

-          Bueno, no hay lechuzas doradas.

-          Por lo que el nombre pierde fuerza, Brice.

-          Tanto mi madre, mi hermana, como yo, tenemos en los ojos un destello dorado. –explicaba.- Siempre me ha parecido curioso, porque no sé por qué a veces está y otras no. Pero cuando compramos a Golden, me pareció una forma bonita de relacionarla con la familia. –una explicación extensa, que no esperaba. Alexander asintió, mirándole a los ojos. Obviamente, su halo dorado estaba allí.

-          Sí, ya me he fijado. –confesaba. Darrow lo habría hecho desaparecer en el acto de haber podido, solo para no tener que sentir la mirada de Alexander fija en él de esa forma.- Tranquilo, ya buscaré la manera de contactar.

-          No me mandes a tu serpiente, por favor. –Alexander rio.

-          No, no le gusta hacer de mensajera.

-          Me alegra saberlo… -pese a sus intenciones previas, Alexander ahora se echaba al lado y daba paso a Darrow hacia la chimenea. Este no cuestionó en ningún momento recibir el privilegio, se limitó a tomarlo.- Nos vemos, pues.

-          Que así sea.

Al pisar su casa, un sinfín de emociones le recorrieron por dentro. Tantas, que la protesta de su hermana por haber tardado tanto quedó en el olvido tan pronto ella la hubo soltado. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Una de las ventajas que tenía el poder usar ya varita era que podía encerrarse para asegurarse tranquilidad. Conjuró algo rápido para que la puerta no pudiese ser abierta y, con el griterío de su hermana al otro lado, buscó concentrarse.

Demasiado que hacer, convencer a su madre era el primer paso, pero, luego, el acudir a Dublín le parecía algo fascinante digno de tener en sus prioridades. No quería sonreírse demasiado, sabía que Bianca se iba a oponer, pero la confianza de Alexander depositada en su persona era un aliciente a creer en que era posible.

¿El qué? Todo. En ese momento le daba igual lo que pasase por su mente. Ganar capacidades mágicas, conocimientos acerca su entorno, pensamientos generales… Todo parecía accesible, y eso era algo con lo que no había contado hasta entonces. Estaba eternamente agradecido a su visita aquel día al Ministerio, a la vitrina de Quidditch que llamó no solo su atención sino la de Alexander. Aunque ya dudaba si fue la vitrina o él mismo lo que captó su interés, pero no era algo a lo que dedicarle tiempo aún.

Accedió a bajar a cocinar para que su hermana pudiese al fin callarse. Hizo algo rápido, pasta y algunos que otros fingers de queso en la freidora. La selección fue criticada por una Eo que aseguraba haber podido hacer lo mismo sin su ayuda. Y que Darrow le riese los comentarios le indicaba a la chica que la cabeza de su hermano no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso. En qué pensaría, qué habría pasado con Alexander, tendría que esperar a la cena. A cuando su madre regresase y preguntase por ella.

-          ¿Y bien? –la cena era mucho más sabrosa que la comida. Había pollo asado, patatas con bechamel al horno, ensalada variada, y restos de pasta de por la mañana bañados ahora en una salsa de salmón. Su madre no parecía tener mucha hambre, en comparación con ellos. Tenía el interés en oír a su hijo hablar.- ¿Qué tal ha ido? –iba al grano. Darrow masticaba un trozo de patata con calma, dándose tiempo. Fingiendo cautela, pese a estar temblando en su interior.

-          Bien. –confesaba.- Aunque he tenido que coger el metro Muggle.

-          ¿¡Qué?! –emocionada, Eo le alarmaba. Su madre le pedía bajar la voz con la mano, pero Eo gritaba sin parar.- ¡¿Lo has hecho sin mí?! ¡Dijiste que lo cogeríamos juntos por primera ve—

-          No he tenido opción, cállate, joder.

-          Darrow.

-          Mamá, Eo dice más palabrotas que yo casi, en serio. –Bianca tenía la manía de pedir a Darrow que evitase ese tipo de palabrería para que su hermana no adaptase su costumbre. Inútilmente, Darrow las decía a todas horas. También de manera inútil, Eo no podía evitar copiarle desde hacía demasiados años. Bianca poco podía hacer.- En fin, que tenía que ir a una cafetería que pillaba lejos, y cogí el metro.

-          ¿Y? –Eo, deseosa por saber más.

-          Es horrible, sobre todo si no tienes dinero Muggle.

-          ¿Te has colado? –ofendida, Bianca incidía.

-          No, me pagó el billete una chica. Tuve que hablar en italiano, pero bueno.

-          ¿Italiano? –ninguna comprendió.

-          Me daba vergüenza no saber cómo funcionaba, así que me hice el turista perdido, y funcionó.

-          Bueno, mi hijo no se cuela en el metro. Solo engaña a la gente y se aprovecha de su amabilidad. –fingía darse por contenta. Eo reía.

-          Mamá, lo hizo porque quería, en serio. De hecho, quería bastante. –con obviedad y aires de grandeza, dijo.

-          Oh, cállate. –Eo le despreciaba con la mirada, a lo que él le guiñaba el ojo con soberbia.

-          En fin, me alegro de que tu viaje en metro fuese un éxito. Qué ha pasado con Alexander. –al grano, una vez más. Darrow habría querido estar masticando algo de nuevo para ganar tiempo, pero el trozo de pollo seguía en su tenedor.

-          Bueno, bien.

-          ¿Bueno, bien? –Eo. Darrow ahora miraba a la chica con desprecio.

-          Ha ido bien, simplemente hablábamos.

-          De qué. –su madre.

-          Me encanta ese respeto a mi intimidad… -bromeaba, molesto.

-          Respeto tu intimidad, pero no cuando se trata de encuentros con un Dantsov, Darrow. De qué quería hablar. –en el fondo, que su madre insistiese le servía a él de aliciente a exponer sus dudas. A, al menos, ahorrarse el deseo de mantenerlo en secreto hasta más adelante.

-          Me ha… -dudaba, aun así.- Me ha ofrecido una cosa.

-          El que. –no convencida de ir a ser agradable, preguntaba. Darrow suspiraba.

-          Ha… Ha estado en Lyon, en una conferencia, de jóvenes magos. Se reúnen y hablan de nuestra situación, de lo que nos rodea, de cómo mejorar lo que tenemos o lo que sabemos hacer. –pausó esperando algún tipo de reacción. No recibió nada.- El mes que viene hay una en Dublín, y me ha dicho que vaya con él.

-          ¡Yo también quiero ir!

-          Tú te callas. –no soportaba que Eo metiese palabra cuando hablaba con su madre. Sentía que desestabilizaba una armonía que quería mantener. Su madre le miraba igual que antes de hablar, con el mismo gesto de pasividad.- En fin, eso. Sabe que aquí encerrado sin mucho que hacer, me entero de poco, y solo quiere—

-          No vas a ir, Darrow. –rotunda. Nada, que en el fondo, Darrow no esperase. Nada en lo que no hubiese pensado ya, si hasta Alexander contempló la opción.

-          Ya, mamá… -dudaba. Buscaba dar con las formas, la manera correcta de seguir aquello sin hacer estallar de nuevo una guerra.- Voy a ir. –calmado, con confianza en su rostro, pero también mostrándose receptivo a lo que su madre fuese a decir. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Alexander había estado a punto de cortar conexión con él por cerrarse tanto a dialogar. También cómo le había dicho que, frente a ideas tan importantes, el diálogo no era opción. En este caso, tenía seguro que iba a ir a Dublín, pero no se negaba a escuchar la opinión de su madre. Aunque no fuese a compartirla. Bianca no respondía, no con nada que no fuese su mirada. Hasta Eo había enmudecido, dividiendo su mirada entre ambos al no saber de quién esperar la siguiente intervención. Puesto que no se daba, Darrow siguió comiendo. Tardó varios segundos en conseguirla, y esta no fue a su gusto. Su madre se retiraba de la mesa, con clara brusquedad, y abandonaba el comedor hacia la cocina. Él la miró en todo momento, pero no fue correspondido. Dejó de comer, descolocado.

-          Por qué tienes que enfadarla siempre. –A Eo la situación la desbordaba. Pero no era la única. Darrow resoplaba, tirando su servilleta sobre su asiento a la vez que se alzaba para ir tras su madre. Había intentando dar pie a una conversación civilizada que su madre había aniquilado al levantarse y marcharse de ella. Darrow perdía con ello el interés.

-          Tampoco he dicho nada para que te vayas así. –la reprochaba nada más llegar. Su madre bebía de un vaso de agua que había cogido del estante. El mismo que ahora dejaba sobre la pila, que comenzaba a lavarlo sola.

-          Vete, Darrow—

-          No, no me voy. Estábamos hablando—

-          Yo no quiero hablar más.

-          ¿Va a ser así siempre? –curioso. Ella le daba la espalda, recogiendo todo lo que se encontraba.- ¿Esperas que me quede encerrado en mi cuarto toda la vida hasta que me surja un trabajo en el Ministerio que deteste y que tenga que llevar a cabo con esta jodida ignorancia en la que—

-          Deja de hablar así.

-          Por qué te dan tanto miedo las palabras, mamá—

-          Porque detesto que digas palabro—

-          No hablo de eso. –tajante. Bianca se giraba a él.- Por qué te da tanto miedo lo que pueda aprender, lo que me puedan decir. –no le respondía.- Tú misma me has dicho mil veces que te gustaría que tuviese una educación en una escuela, o Eo, no aquí. Pero me ofrecen la oportunidad de ganar conocimiento y—

-          No es la oportunidad lo que me preocupa, Darrow—

-          Lo sé, es él. –no tenía intención en traspasar el marco de la muerta bajo el que se encontraba.- Mamá, no me ha demostrado que no pueda confiar en él.

-          Le conoces de dos días—

-          Le conozco más que a cualquiera que trabaja contigo. Y siempre que leo, que me informo, me dices que solo me fíe de ellos.

-          Porque sé cómo son—

-          ¡Pero yo no! –comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- Mamá, tengo derecho a moverme como quiera, a aprender cómo y de quien quiera. Puedo equivocarme, puedo cagarla, me pueden joder la vida, o me la pueden arreglar dándome un poco de puta esperanza—

-          Deja de hablar así. –insistía, rotunda. Darrow suspiraba, agotado. Se mordía el labio con la mirada puesta en su madre. Descargó como pudo su rabia dando un golpe contra el marco, con el exterior de su mano. Dejó su espalda apoyada contra ello, negándose ahora a mirarla.

-          Me parece increíble que te ofendan tanto palabras que sé, pero no te importe lo más mínimo todo lo que no sé.

-          No empieces con—

-          No, mamá. No empiezo. Nunca he terminado. –volvía de frente a ella.- Voy a ir a Dublín. Voy a ver cómo es una conferencia, qué temas tratan y, si me interesa, voy a continuar asistiendo. Porque estoy hasta los huevos de estar aquí metido todo el día, esperando un trabajo de turno mientras aprendo a hacer levitar cosas con una varita que debería haber recibido hace muchos años. Y voy a ir con él, mamá. –Bianca bajaba el rostro, denegándoselo, manteniendo dentro su deseo por llorar.- Que sea hijo de Cassius no significa que sea como él, mamá… -pensaba, y ni siquiera conocía a Cassius más allá de la desconfianza que su madre siempre depositaba en él.- Voy a ir, y solo espero que lo respetes. –siguió sin recibir respuesta. No obtenía nada más allá del silencio de su madre que, de espaldas de nuevo a él, escondía su disgusto.- Mamá… -insistía. A lo que ella respondía de igual manera.- Por favor, confía en mí… -una súplica a la que nada más podía añadir, pues ya no sabía qué más podría decir al respecto. Volvió a golpear el marco, con calma, pero descargando en el gesto la rabia.

-          Quiero saber dónde y cuándo es. Quiénes van. –le había sorprendido con su intervención, haciéndole girar de nuevo sobre sí tras haberse puesto ya en marcha. Aguardaba.- Si no recibo esa información, encantaré la casa para que no puedas salir de ella, Darrow. –habría sonado preocupante, incluso aterrador, si no fuese porque conocía a su madre. A Darrow se le pintó media sonrisa, tierna, pues sabía que Bianca solo decía eso como ultimátum a una situación que no iba a darse. Porque sabía que, de tener esa información, lo primero que haría ahora sería compartirlo con ella.

-          Lo haré.

Le habría gustado hacerlo cuanto antes, pero la verdad es que no tenía ningún tipo de información al respecto. A su madre, que el encuentro se diese en Dublín le servía de bien poco. Exigía todos los detalles, los cuales no tenía para aportar, así que su tarea se complicaba.

Sobre todo cuando las semanas pasaron y no supo nada de Alexander, ni mucho menos del evento en Irlanda. La primera semana tras su encuentro la pasó practicando todo lo que podía con su varita. Quería ganar conocimientos, arriesgados y más comunes, para no solo trabajarlos en necesidad de ello, sino también para sorprender a Alexander. Por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que, pese a vivir en la ignorancia como el resto, tenía aptitudes. Era consciente de que sus capacidades solo eran cuestionadas por sí mismo, que de hecho el chico al que quería impresionar le había repetido varias veces de lo que era capaz. Pero le daba igual, siguió y siguió practicando hasta que el interés se le fue.

Tres semanas después de su encuentro, había aceptado que Alexander se había olvidado de él. Tanto, que hasta había perdido el interés en machacarse en los entrenamientos al no tener a nadie a quien demostrarle sus avances. Ya había aprendido demasiado desde que le dieron el permiso, hacía ya más de un mes, por tanto podía permitirse algún tipo de descanso.

Esa mañana había dejado la varita en el cuarto, y también su ropa. Salió al jardín con solo un bañador que descubrió tras ponerse, le estaba pequeño. Intentó agrandarlo un poco antes de salir, tirando de experiencia con su varita, pero le dio demasiadas tallas, tantas que era imposible ponérselo sin que este se cayese al suelo. Usando el conjuro opuesto, lo disminuyó en tamaño. Este rebajó demasiado su forma, tanto que ahora le quedaba incluso más pequeño, pero era eso o nada. Y Eo andaba por la casa con su profesor, no le apetecía dar un espectáculo nudista.

La piscina de su casa siempre estaba cubierta bajo un encantamiento de su madre. Había conjurado un mantón extenso para que, una vez colocado sobre la piscina, este recrease un césped cien por cien real. Para deshacerse de él, Darrow solo tenía que acudir a una de sus esquinas, y recogerlo. Bajo ello, aparecía un agua siempre turbia, perfecta para acoger su cuerpo ya congelado en el frío exterior.

No solía nadar mucho, le resultaba agotador mentalmente al no tener nada que hacer más allá que pensar y pensar. Y, en esos momentos, solo podía pensar en que Alexander le había dejado tirado. Imaginaba Dublín, algún recinto repleto de personas, voceando y gritando de todo, como una fiesta de la opinión, y él mientras tirado en casa. Tal vez no merecía tanto la oportunidad, Alexander debía de haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que Darrow no era un digno asistente.

Estuvo prácticamente una hora en el agua, sin dejar de pensar en todas las posibles opciones que habrían llevado a Alexander a pensar que era mejor dejarse de hablar. Y llegó a la conclusión de que, primero, seguramente había sido su culpa y, después, que al menos se merecía una explicación. Había decidido salir del agua para buscar a Golden y pedirle que le entregase una carta. No sabía a dónde, pero ya le diría a la lechuza que intentase dar con su secuestrador. Tan convencido de ello que se apoyó sobre el bordillo de la piscina para salir del agua y disponerse a correr a su dormitorio a escribir la carta. Tan convencido que, cuando vio a Alexander de frente a él en el jardín, dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-          ¡Joder! –se llevó la mano al pecho. El otro, para variar, ni se inmutó. Darrow descansaba ahora sobre sus piernas, temblando tras el impacto de la imagen.- Qué narices… haces aquí…-exaltado, respiraba. Alexander, que llevaba las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, alzaba una ceja, mirándole.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú nadando con el frío que hace?

-          ¿Frío? ¿No eras ruso?

-          Yo sí, pero tú no.

-          Qué haces aquí…-molesto por su intrusión, volvía a pedir explicaciones, mientras cogía su toalla para taparse medianamente, al menos la zona de la cintura. A su desgracia, Alexander ni ignoraba el gesto, ni parecía querer adentrarse ya en su respuesta.

-          ¿No te está un poco pequeño? –era obvio hasta para él. Darrow fruncía el ceño, entre gotas de agua cayendo por su frente.

-          Qué, haces, aquí. –insistía.

-          Venía a buscarte.

-          ¿Cómo narices has venido? ¿Te has aparecido?

-          Sí. –confuso, titubeaba su rabia.

-          ¿Cómo sabías cómo venir? No puedes aparecerte si no tienes una imagen—

-          Le pregunté a mi padre dónde vives, como jefe del comité de tu solicitud tenía acceso a tu dirección. Coincidía más o menos con lo que dijiste en la cafetería, cuando usaste la chimenea. Me he aparecido en las afueras del bosque hace un rato, y vine caminando. Tienes una casa muy escondida.

-          Eres un poco… no sé cómo denominarlo, pero no es agradable. –Alexander rio.- Podrías haber mandado una nota, o algo. Para avisar, al menos, así tu padre no tendría por qué compartir información confidencial sobre mí. Lo cual tampoco es agradable de pens—

-          Me dijiste que la próxima vez, quedábamos en tu casa.

-          No era literal.

-          Bueno, pues especifica. –Darrow bufó, echando mano de la tela que ahora comenzaba a doblar sobre la piscina para cubrirla.

-          ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-          Cerca de media hora. –el chico frenó en el acto.

-          ¡¿Media hora?! ¿Llevas viéndome nadar media hora?

-          No, quince minutos.

-          ¿Qué has hecho los otros quince? No sé si quiero que me expliques por qué me observas mientras nado. Solo saberlo ya resulta lo suficientemente macabro. –Alexander reía.

-          Echaba un vistazo a tu casa, nada más. Y te miro nadar porque, si ya te has asustado fuera del agua, dentro te podría haber ahogado. No me molestaba esperar.

-          ¿Quince minutos mirando mi casa? –había seguido desenrollando la tela, para parar de nuevo.- Bueno, de qué me sorprendo, insisto en que me has estado viendo nadar otros quince.

-          Y debo decirte que no se te da muy bien. –se giró a él, molesto.- No sincronizas bien las piernas y los braz—

-          ¿Acaso eres un experto? –se encogió de hombros.

-          Se me da bastante bien, la verdad.

-          Hay algo que no se te de bien, o… -de una patada, estiró lo restante para quedar la piscina ya cubierta. A posteriori, Darrow se giró para ir a él. Alexander estaba pensativo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Eh? –se centraba en él.- Ah, nada, pensaba algo que se me diese mal. Es complicado.

-          Oh, venga ya. –fue a sentarse en una hamaca. Alexander siguió sus pasos, riendo una vez más. Darrow se dejó caer, quitándose la toalla para ahora pasársela por el pelo y el torso.- Estaba pensando en ti mientras nadaba, por cierto. –Alexander se sentaba en la de al lado, a escaso metro de distancia de él. Alzaba las cejas, pícaro.

-          Vaya, qué bien. –por su rostro, Darrow sintió la necesidad de cubrirse demasiado con la toalla, avergonzado.

-          No sé qué narices te has imaginado, pero me refería a, bueno, no sé, que pensaba en ti.

-          Tal vez si me explicas por qué pensabas en mí deja de parecer tan sospechoso. –volvía Darrow a enfurruñarse.

-          Pensaba en que no habías intentado saber de mí desde la última vez.

-          Sigue siendo sospechoso—

-          ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero, joder! El tema de Dublín.

-          Por eso estoy aquí.

-          Ya, eso espero, prefiero eso a saber que fisgoneas mi casa.

-          No fisgoneo nada.

-          ¿No? ¿En serio? ¿Te recuerdo cuál ha sido tu agenda desde tu llegada? –Alexander ponía los ojos en blanco, sonriéndose.

-          ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? No he hecho nada malo.

-          No, pero me siento intimidado ahora. –seguía tapándose con la toalla.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea sin ropa?

-          Hombre, no es mi plan favorito, la verdad.

-          Bueno, a mí me parece que hay mucho peores. –Darrow debía dejar de balbucear frente a él, de verdad que lo deseaba. Pero no sabía cómo.- En fin. Vístete, tenemos que irnos.

-          Eh, eh, espera, irnos a donde.

-          ¿Dublín? –obvio.

-          ¿Ya? ¿Ahora?

-          Es jueves, las conferencias empiezan mañana, he pensado que es mejor ir un día antes y así ves el percal.

-          Ya, pero no puedo ir antes, Alex, he de hablar con mi madre.

-          Ah, que aún no lo has hecho—

-          Sí, sí lo he hecho. Pero no me deja ir si no le digo a dónde, cuándo, con quién, y todo eso. –ingenuo de nuevo ante él. Alexander se sonreía. Darrow renegaba.- En serio, déjalo.

-          ¿Quiere también hablar con el resto de padres para estar más tranquila? ¿Conocer el menú de comida y postre? ¿Horario de dormir—

-          Alex, no tiene gracia. –molesto. El otro chico cesó, con un suspiro.

-          Podemos esperar a que venga tu madre, si lo prefieres.

-          ¿Qué? No, tú es mejor que te vayas.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque si te ve a lo mejor se le quitan las ganas de dejarme ir.

-          Pero tú no sabes nada de lo que ella quiere saber.

-          Ya, bueno, pues dímelo y se lo digo—

-          No. –seguro. Darrow le miraba atónito.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Porque tu madre no se fía de mí. Mejor me quedo, se lo digo yo, y así puede quedarse tranquila al ver que no tengo intención de traficar con tus órganos.

-          Tienes una idea muy equivocada de lo que tu presencia puede suponer para ella.

-          Bueno, pues mejor será que me quede a comprobarlo, porque odio estar equivocado. –sentenciaba. Y Darrow volvía a balbucear, justo antes de morderse el labio por la rabia del gesto. Se alzó, fugaz.

-          Pensaba que Alexander Dantsov nunca se equivocaba.

-          Y no lo hace. –aseguraba. Darrow fue a girarse para reprocharle, pero la imagen que recibió fue curiosa. Alexander le miraba, a su espalda, solo que no a sus ojos, obviamente fuera de la vista.

-          ¿Qué…? –cogía la toalla.- ¿Por qué narices me miras? ¿Y qué miras exactamente? –como si le permitiese la física, Darrow buscaba mirarse el trasero.

-          ¿Porque te tengo delante? –no ocultaba haberlo hecho. Volvía a hacerlo, ahora por fastidiar. Darrow bufó.- ¿Has comprado ya las camisas?

-          ¿Qué? –le cambiaba de tema.- Sí, sí…

-          Pues creo que deberías comprar también bañadores. En serio, este te está pequeño—

-          Vale, vale… Vamos, pasa dentro, anda. –era preferible que, si Alexander se iba a quedar hasta la llegada de su madre, no lo hiciese rondando en soledad. El chico siguió sus pasos hacia el interior, tras las huellas húmedas del rastro que dejaba Darrow al frente. No prestó ningún tipo de atención a la casa, nada requería demasiado su atención salvo seguir sus pasos. Darrow parecía ignorar el reguero de agua que iba dejando a su paso, mientras Alexander lo evitaba por todos los medios.

-          Darrow, mamá dice… -con una nota en la mano y Golden en el hombro, ambos se daban de lleno con Eo al final de la última escalera a tomar antes de llegar a la planta del cuarto de Darrow. Este, incómodo, guardaba silencio. Alexander, en cambio, alzaba una ceja.

-          Hola. –y saludaba.

-          Hola… -no supo si era miedo o algo peor lo que veía en el rostro de su hermana, así que Darrow buscó actuar con normalidad.

-          ¿Qué dice mamá? –le costó recuperar su atención. Hasta se giró a mirar a Alexander como si quisiese comprobar que no la estaba hipnotizando, pero el intruso en casa Brice se limitaba a esperar apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, y media sonrisa natural.

-          Que… -Eo buscaba también volver a la normalidad. Miró el papel como método de desconexión.- Que llegará para la cena.

-          ¿Tan tarde?

-          Solo dice eso, que prepares la comida. –cada vez que dejaba de hablar, miraba a Alexander.- Vendrá de mal humor… -era su forma de decirle que la visita de Alexander no era bienvenida. Darrow captaba el mensaje.

-          Entonces cambia esa cara, colabora… -y él mandaba el suyo. Eo asentía, como podía, antes de perderse rumbo hacia su cuarto. Alexander, activo de nuevo, siguió los pasos de Darrow hacia su dormitorio. Este cuarto llamó más su atención que el resto de la casa.

-          Sabía que este sería tu cuarto. –confuso, le miró.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Desde fuera, digo. Los muros, supe que sería este.

-          No te emociones, no me conoces tanto como para saber en qué lado de la casa me gustaría dormir. Es casualidad.

-          No creo en las casualidades.

-          Ni yo en que mi madre venga muy receptiva, así que haz el favor de, no sé, darme la información y esperar en otro lado o—

-          ¿Me estás echando?

-          Te pido amablemente que te vayas.

-          Bueno, pues declino tu petición. –se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Y Darrow negó mirando al techo mientras se dirigía al armario a por algo de ropa.- Te veo un poco de mal humor—

-          Sí, no me gustan las sorpresas.

-          ¿Soy yo una?

-          Que vengas sin avisar, lo es.

-          Tranquilo, me comportaré.

-          Más te vale… -acaparó varias cosas.- Voy a ducharme, haz el favor de, no sé, no ser tú. No hagas nada. Duérmete o algo.

-          Sí, querido. –frenó su paso al oírle, pero no iba a intentar preguntar ya nada. Era inútil, Alexander era como era, mejor aceptarlo. Estuvo tanto tiempo en bajo la ducha como le permitían sus nervios. Su madre llegaría tarde, pero eso no le garantizaba que no volviese estando él bajo el agua, y Alexander solo en su dormitorio. Porque, sí, Alexander estaba en su dormitorio. Algo que no había planeado ni esperaba sucediese en un tiempo cercano. Siquiera lejano. Eso le hizo apresurarse al salir, poniéndose no solo unos vaqueros, también un jersey por encima para evitar más comentarios. Y miradas. Regresó a su cuarto agradecido de saber que su madre aún no había vuelto.

-          Ven. –le encontró donde le había dejado, con un libro en las manos que había cogido de su mesa. No le iba a protestar por ello, al fin y al cabo poco podría haber hecho más Alexander mientras él no estuviese por allí. Este se alzaba, servicial a su sorpresa. Bajaron a la cocina.- He de cocinar, así que puedes sentarte por ahí… -le indicaba respecto a la mesa que había en la habitación. Este tomaba asiento en esta mismo, sentado sobre el borde.

-          ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

-          No tengo ni idea. –miraba la despensa, con sus microclimas que mantenían la comida. Se debatía entre si tirar de básicos, aterrado por quemarlo todo, o trabajarlo un poco más para agradar a su madre.- Creo que voy a hacer pizza.

-          Un portento de chef, sí.

-          Idiota, pizza hecha en casa, no una ya preparada. –comenzó a llenar la encimera de cosas.

-          Eso suena mejor. –se acercó.- ¿Puedo ayudar? Se me da bien—

-          Ya, ya sé que se te da bien, como todo. –Alexander rio.

-          En efecto. –cogía un tomate y comenzaba a pasarlo de mano a mano.- ¿Hago algo o no?

-          Sí, yo qué sé. Pélalo, tritúralo. –le acercaba también un bol.- Yo me pongo con la masa.

-          ¿De qué vas a hacerla?

-          Lo que pille… -miraba la despensa y la encimera.- Pondré jamón, algo de carne, a mi madre le gustan los champiñones así que doble ración. –Alexander rio.- Y cebolla, para Eo.

-          Contentando a todos.

-          Exacto.

-          A mí me gusta con mucho queso.

-          Tú te comes lo que te ponga, ni que hubiese dicho que vas a probarla. –Alexander rio, notablemente.

-          ¿Encima que te ayudo?

-          Calla y pica, vamos. –acercándole aún más el bol. El chico se remangó el jersey negro fino que llevaba, prenda nueva para variar, y comenzaba a ello. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima a un Darrow que hacía todo de manera apresurada, llenando la encimera de demasiadas cosas inservibles, como bolsas de queso vacías, o desperdicios del jamón y carne que, meticuloso, retiraba con cuidado dentro de su prisa. Le costaba no reír al verle, sobre todo cuando se vio en la necesidad de tener que retirarlo todo para aplanar la masa con el rodillo. Alexander, una vez esta quedaba extendida sobre la bandeja, comenzaba a darle los ingredientes principales.- Dame los champiñones. –le pedía, mientras terminaba de cortar la carne. Este se los entregó, para que Darrow los dejase a un lado sin más. Aguantó la risa de nuevo, hasta que le vio coger la cebolla para entregarle una nueva tarea.- Pélamela, por fa. –la cogió, sin dejar de mirarle, con un amago de risa en sus labios que no se fue. Y mucho menos cuando Darrow le miraba por sentirle aguantársela.- ¿Qué te…? –cayó a cuenta, dando un mazazo sobre la encimera con el rodillo.- Joder. Déjalo, ya la pelo—

-          No, no, te la pelo, te la pelo. Que se me da bien. –Darrow se caía sobre sus manos, apoyado en la encimera.

-          Joder…-Alexander rio, abiertamente.- Lo que me faltaba ya.

-          Calla, sigue con la carne, yo me pongo con la cebolla. –aceptó no buscar la gracia de nada más para no estresarle demasiado. Al menos hasta que pudo meter la pizza en una apertura de la pared a la que dio calor con una especie de varita en desuso que, al ser girada a la izquierda, emitía una llamarada. Con la pizza al fuego, ambos fueron a sentarse a las sillas de la cocina. Darrow se mostraba satisfecho. Y agotado.

-          Gracias por la ayuda.

-          De nada, ya te dije que se me daba bien pelar cosas. –desganado, Darrow giraba el rostro hacia él para verle intentando no reír. Él no lo soportó esa vez, emitiendo la risa.

-          Eres insoportable.

-          Ese es un nuevo talento mío, creo.

-          ¿Nuevo? ¿En serio? –reían.- Dudo que no te lo hayan—

-          ¿Es pizza lo que huelo? –a Darrow la alegría se le esfumó de golpe. En cuanto su madre entró por la puerta de la cocina con su macuto en la mano y el rostro en dirección a la pizza cocinándose. Para, como si no le llamase ya la más mínima atención, dejarla a un lado y observar perpleja a Alexander.

-          Eh, sí, hola. –Darrow se alzaba, poniéndose entremedias, como si así borrase el recuerdo de la mente de su madre.- Qué tal, qué tarde llegas—

-          Darrow. –concisa. Con la mirada aún en un Alexander que se alzaba con pasividad y cierta soberbia, misma imagen que frente a Eo. Todo bajo una fachada de cierta amabilidad, pero orgulloso. Bianca no sabía muy bien qué preguntar. Y Darrow comprendió que el buscar excusas era estúpido a esas alturas.

-          Ha venido antes, por el tema de la conferencia, empieza mañana. –Bianca miró a su hijo, sorprendida.- No lo sabía, por eso no te dije nada. Alex no me avisó.

-          He estado ocupado. –tomó la voz, alarmando a un Darrow que se giraba a él exigiendo silencio. Le ignoró por completo.- Hola, encantado. –extendía su mano para ser recibida, algo que Bianca dudó mucho en hacer. Tanto, que, cuando lo hizo, Alexander ya pensaba que no se iba a dar. No respondió, eso sí.- Su hijo me ha dicho que necesitaba un poco de información sobre la conferencia, para quedarse más tranquila una vez nos vayamos. –se expresaba con tanta amabilidad que Darrow se sentía incómodo. De verdad intentaba causar una buena impresión frente alguien que, sabía, no quería nada con él. Se sintió agradecido, entre la confusión y el malestar.

-          Sí… -sospechosa, ella se mantenía reticente a confiar. Alexander esperó a que alguien le animase a seguir, pero ni Darrow se atrevía a hablar, ni Bianca pretendía hacerlo. Se tomó el permiso propio.

-          Bueno, la conferencia, como él le habrá dicho, es en Dublín. En un viejo almacén panadero, cerrado, rehabilitado por la comunidad mágica para acoger las charlas. No sé decir la localización exacta, porque no me la han dicho aún, pero queda en el centro de la ciudad. –obligándose a mostrar algún tipo de reacción, Bianca asintió.- Dura tres días, empieza mañana por la mañana, culminan el domingo a medio día. Son diferentes bloques, habrá temas más interesantes que otros, por lo general todos van a girar en torno a las opciones que los jóvenes magos tenemos a nuestro alcance para mejorar nuestras capacidades. Debates, escuchas, grupos de lluvias de ideas, no sé, de todo un poco.

Darrow estaba fascinado de escucharle. Era increíble la labia con la que Alexander se expresaba con algo tan simple como el describir un evento. No lo hacía con ningún tipo de magia, simplemente usaba su encanto natural. Una voz plácida al oído, calmada, ciertamente profunda, y un gesto en el rostro que invitaba a la confianza. Era como si Alexander quisiese exponer todo aquello porque de verdad creyese en lo que decía y quisiese convencer a su madre de que hacían lo correcto.

Él ya estaba seguro de su palabra, al menos había conseguido causar el efecto que quería al contárselo a él, pero sentía caer de nuevo en su red al oírle hablar. Como si volviese a recuperar el interés por algo que ya de por si llamaba su atención. Y todo en base a sus formas, el mensaje podría variar, que él sentía que le haría caso igual.

-          Estamos alojados en un hotel también del centro. –Alexander se sonreía, tímido, en apariencia.- Me temo que tampoco sé el nombre, sólo sé llegar allí, pero no creo que tengamos problema en hacerle llegar una lechuza con la información si así se queda más tranquila. –Bianca no supo qué decir, Darrow era consciente de que su madre había quedado igual de encandilada que él, con la diferencia de que Bianca no disfrutaba de ello lo más mínimo. Era como si se cumpliesen todas sus sospechas al conocer de cerca al famoso Alexander Dantsov, digno de hijo de su padre.- En cuanto a la gente que acudirá, bueno, un poco de todo. Gente joven, mayoritariamente, dudo que algún adulto pase por allí. Pero a veces acuden, escritores, viejos profesores de escuelas mágicas europeas.

-          Por qué ha de ir mi hijo… -sentía que esa era la única respuesta que Alexander no iba a poder darle, agarrándose a ella para tener la esperanza de retener a Darrow allí. Pero Alexander volvía a mostrar media sonrisa, ahora sin esa timidez previa. Darrow la reconocía mejor, ese gesto que Alexander mostraba cuando tan seguro de sí mismo se sentía. Un gesto previo a una victoria obvia.

-          Bueno, porque considero que no solo su hijo necesita de rodearse de otros como él para, no sé, madurar mentalmente, saber qué pasa a su alrededor, hacer amigos… También pienso que las conferencias se pueden ver beneficiadas por alguien como él y su manera de pensar.

-          ¿Tan seguro estás de eso? –insistía. Él mantenía su gesto.

-          Soy asiduo a las mismas, y empiezo a conocer a su hijo, así que diría que estoy bastante seguro de ello, la verdad. –Bianca le miraba, frustrada.- Pero bueno, tampoco es algo novedoso. Quiero decir, es su madre, usted misma ha de pensar que su hijo merece rodearse de gente como él, o que cualquiera quedaría encantado de escuchar lo que él tenga que decir. –Alexander era la persona más inteligente que Darrow había tenido el placer de conocer. Al menos en el plano personal. Estaba petrificado, incapaz siquiera de girarse a su madre para comprobar su respuesta. No podía hacer más que mirarle, como si sus palabras no fuesen suficientes y sus ojos azules y brillantes también sirviesen de encantadores. Salió del trance que Alexander había causado en él demasiado tarde, descolocándole hasta físicamente, creando en sus piernas un pequeño espasmo. La causante fue su madre. Una Bianca que, sin nada que poder decir, se mordía el labio y ponía rumbo hacia la puerta para ir hacia su dormitorio.

-          Prepara la mesa, Darrow, voy a cambiarme. Avisa a tu hermana para bajar a comer. –le pedía, serena y tensa.- No quiero que te vayas sin haber cenado antes.  


	4. Chapter 4

Lo único positivo que Darrow sacaba de esa cena, era que su pizza, al menos, estaba riquísima. Se conformó por ello con que su madre y hermana cenasen sin dejar nada en el plato. Ni una migaja, ni un rastro de desperdicio. Ni una mísera palabra.

Nadie habló en la mesa. A la habitual distribución en la misma, se añadieron varios cambios por la inclusión de Alexander a ella. Si Eo y Darrow ocupaban normalmente los extremos enfrentados de la tabla, con su madre a uno de los lados, esta vez Eo cedía su silla a un Alexander que usó el gesto para pronunciar las únicas palabras de la noche. Un agradecimiento amable ante una ofrenda que más que ser de agradecido, surgía de una Eo temeraria.

El cambio de asiento no aportaba nada nuevo. De hecho, de afectar a algo, lo hacía al silencio creado. Alejados, Alexander y Darrow se limitaban a compartir alguna mirada que no se encontraba con palabra alguna en el camino. Y, por lo visto, esa situación solo preocupaba al chico de la casa.

Tembloroso, Darrow apenas probó bocado. Esperaba con cada paso de minutos que su madre comenzase a hablar, que soltase algún comentario negativo hacia el nuevo inquilino y la batalla campal se diese sin quererlo ni beberlo. Pero Bianca no hablaba. Su boca solo se abría para dar acceso a una pizza a la que no dio ningún comentario. La madre, de hecho, no miraba más allá de su comida, salvo algún ojeo furtivo hacia su hija para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Era notable lo cohibido del ambiente. Acostumbradas a debatir sobre lo sucedido en el día, sobre lo que Bianca hubiese hecho en el trabajo, los estudios de Eo, y lo que la radio hubiese dicho aquella jornada, ninguna pudo hablar ni mantener conversación por simple incomodidad a hacerlo frente a un Alexander plácido.

Pues al chico nada de aquello parecía afectarle. Desde un inicio, había aceptado amable la bandeja de pizza que, recelosa, Bianca le ofrecía. Con una sonrisa serena y fortalecida, Alexander depositaba en su plato la misma cantidad de porciones que el resto, para no destacar más de lo que ya hacía. Luego, comenzó a comer, concentrado en el proceso sin interesarle lo más mínimo que nadie dijese una palabra. Sus ojos solo daban con los de Darrow de vez en cuando que, nervioso, alzaba las cejas y los hombros como si se disculpase con él. Este negaba, pacífico. De verdad que le era indiferente.

-          Eo, cielo. –fue una sorpresa que, al finalizar la cena, Bianca se dignase a dirigir la palabra a su hija. Por un momento, tanto ella como Darrow temieron lo peor. Bianca iba a despachar a la chica a su cuarto para mantener alguna nueva discusión con ellos. Pero nada de eso se terminó de dar.- He dejado en la entrada una caja con galletas y dulces, tráela para el postre, por favor. –Eo no comprendía por qué tenía que ir ella, en vez de su madre. Accedió sin remedio, trayendo la caja a prisas con la esperanza de no perderse nada en caso de darse. Pero el silencio se mantuvo hasta su llegada.- Era el cumpleaños de Lennart. –explicaba, abriendo la diminuta caja sobre la mesa. De esta, varias filas comenzaron a alzarse en el aire para luego extenderse en círculo, repletas de dulcerías. De una minúscula caja de cartón surgió lo que parecía ser un expositor de pastelería. Todos los comensales podían acceder a su contenido sin necesidad de ofrendas.- Por eso he salido más tarde hoy, hemos pasado la comida celebrándolo y se nos ha ido el tiempo. –Darrow mostraba media sonrisa, un agradecimiento comedido por su intento de hablar.

-          ¿Mucho ajetreo hoy en el Ministerio? –la misma que se le borraba en el acto al oír a Alexander preguntar a Bianca algo tan delicado como eso. En el fondo, la pregunta no era gran cosa, pero sabiendo la situación, Darrow estiraba la pierna con sutileza para darle una no tan leve patada. Alexander giraba el rostro a él con el ceño fruncido, inútilmente, pues Bianca no le retiraba la mirada ya de encima.

-          ¿Ajetreo? –curiosa.

-          Mi padre me comentó que hoy el Ministerio acogía muchas vistas. Y alguna que otra visita guiada. –para colmo de Darrow, Alexander mentaba a Cassius. Bianca no se desquitaba del asombro.

-          Bueno, nada que no se dé de diario, si eso es todo lo que tu padre te ha dicho. –su tono de voz no era agradable. Alexander era consciente, sin caer en querer imitarla.

-          No el hecho en sí, pero la cantidad sí la considero variable. De ahí mi pregunta. –Darrow se mordía el labio, conteniendo las ganas de parar aquello.

-          Siento no poder confirmarte nada, no trabajo en el departamento de Justicia, no sé si se han dado más vistas de lo habitual. –Bianca rechazaba de cualquier manera mantener así una conversación con Alexander sobre el Ministerio. El chico, consciente, asentía aceptando la dirección, con una media sonrisa que parecía otorgarle cierto orgullo. Como si con eso se desquitase del papel frente a Darrow, habiendo mostrado que él, al menos, había intentando las cosas.

-          Están buenas. –tragando apresurado, negándose a permitir el silencio quedarse otra vez, Darrow comentaba algo sobre unas galletas de fresa que había cogido.- ¿Las hace él? –no sabía ni quién era Lennart, pero algo tenía que preguntar. Bianca negaba.

-          Su hijo, Kay. –Darrow seguía sin conocerles, preocupando a Bianca.- Kay Klapp, Darrow, sabes quién te digo ¿no? –dudoso.

-          No… -para qué mentirle ya a su madre, para qué buscar calmar las cosas. Prefería discutir con ella por olvidarse de sus conocidos que por la presencia de Alexander.

-          Hemos estado con él, varias veces, de hecho—

-          Ya, bueno, mamá, tienes mil amigos por el mundo, con mil hijos, yo ya no sé quién es quién, y menos su descendencia. –Bianca claramente estaba descontenta al respecto.- Me acordaría de alguien si supiese que hace dulces, créeme—

-          No es que haga, mira, da igual. –suspiró.- Es un buen chico, Kay. –informaba. Darrow ponía los ojos en blanco, llenándose la boca de más galletas.- Deberías conocerle, no te vendría mal rodearte de gente como él. –no fue el único en captar el sentido de sus palabras. Hasta Eo giraba la mirada a Alexander para ver su reacción, sorprendente esta. El chico no iba a comer del postre que Bianca había traído, por el motivo que fuese, y se mantenía de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, descansando. Tras las palabras de la mujer, Alexander bajaba la mirada y exponía media sonrisa cómica. Había entendido perfectamente lo que Bianca quería decir a Darrow, pero no iba a responder. Como Darrow había temido al mirarle también perplejo.

-          Siento que no pueda disfrutar de su hijo mucho más, pero tenemos que irnos. –sin dar tiempo a más, Alexander mismo se levantaba de la mesa soltando la servilleta que había cogido para limpiar sus manos sobre el plato. Con la mirada clavada en un Darrow que hacía lo mismo por inercia. Bianca no mostró oposición alguna, no se veía en ánimos de seguir con aquello.

-          He de… -Darrow.- No sé, preparar alguna mochila o algo, con ropa.

-          Te acompaño. –aceptó su propuesta, raudo, para permitirle así salir del encuentro con su madre. Esperaba que ese fuese el tema a tratar una vez llegaron al dormitorio, pero Alexander parecía haberse ofrecido a ir con él por un motivo de mayor fuerza.- A ver, qué ropa vas a llevar.

-          ¿Eh? –Darrow sacaba de bajo la cama una pequeña maleta de tela marrón.- ¿Qué más da? –Alexander le juzgaba desde la puerta de su armario. Su respuesta fue abrirlo, dejándole claro así lo que le detestaba en ese instante. Darrow no quiso reír.- No sé qué esperas que lleve, no tengo gran cosa.

-           No, gran cosa tienes. Es solo que no de calidad. –el armario de Darrow estaba a rebosar de ropa. Y para nada ordenada. Fue junto a Alexander, sin dejar de mirarle. Le daba igual que la gente pudiese abrir su armario, al menos gente corriente. Pero que lo hiciese Alexander, había descubierto que le resultaba demasiado incómodo. Y este se sentía así sólo de mirar el desorden.- Dime al menos que las camisas las tienes bien estiraditas. –Darrow ahora sí rio, abriendo la puerta colindante a las que Alexander se había dirigido. Ahí el percal tenía mejor imagen. Varias camisas colgaban de sus perchas, una mayor oferta de la que ofrecían hace semanas.- Bueno, algo se podrá hacer…

-          ¿Me llevas a la semana de la moda o a una conferencia?

-          A ambas, Brice. Tienes que dar buena imagen.

-          ¿Acaso no importa más lo que tenga que decir? –buscaba filosofear. Alexander se giraba él con una ceja alzada.

-          Nadie querrá escuchar a un novato que vaya en sudadera.

-          Eso es un poco injusto ¿no crees?

-          Lo sea o no, yo no hago las normas sociales. –comenzó a sacar perchas, tirándoselas. Darrow cogió cerca de cinco camisas, todas prácticamente iguales, variando solo el color y algún mínimo detalle.

-          ¿No íbamos solo tres d—

-          Cállate. –abrió más puertas, el contenido de una llamó su atención.- ¿Qué es esto? –eran sudaderas, pero no al uso. No al menos tan campechanas como las que Alexander había visto en el otro hueco.

-          Eso déjalo.

-          Por qué. –insistía, cogiendo una. Era granate oscura, y en vez de tener una capucha a la espalda, el cuello se quedaba a medio camino, en un amago. Ancho, alto en parte.

-          Porque son viejas, y me están demasiado apreta—

-          Servirán. –le lanzaba dos o tres.

-          En serio, qué ha sido de lo de tres días—

-          Qué ha sido de lo de que te calles. –iba hacia donde Darrow había puesto la maleta, para abrirla. Darrow le siguió, cargado de cosas, para soltarlo todo en el minúsculo compartimento.

-          E insisto en que no pienso llevar eso, me está pequeño—

-          Cómo de pequeño. –quería saber.

-          Pues… No sé, no las uso. Ajustadísimas—

-          Te he visto en bañador, Brice, no creo que el que se te peguen al cuerpo te perjudique. –quitaba todo de la maleta para colocarlo meticuloso al lado. Como si fuese su propio equipaje. Darrow le miraba con el ceño fruncido, confuso.- ¿No tienes una más grande? –levantaba la maleta.

-          No. Las tiene todas mi madre.

-          En fin… -protesta.- Tráeme el resto de cosas. –seguía confuso.

-          ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer mi –afianzaba.- maleta? Deja de sacar cosas, ni siquiera hay espacio para tanto—

-          Cállate. –repetía.- Trae lo demás. –bufando, Darrow fue a por algún pantalón. Le dio igual que Alexander los mirase receloso, le preocupaba más que el chico mirase con mayor intriga su ropa interior.- ¿Vas a llevarte el bañador de antes?

-          ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué narices dices? –Alexander reía.

-          Curiosidad.

-          Cállate. –le castigaba ahora. Los alrededores de la maleta eran imposibles, prácticamente esta quedaba escondida bajo ropa y más ropa. Darrow se cruzaba de brazos.- A ver, míster Dantsov, sorpréndame. Qué quiere que haga yo ahora con todo esto, lo meto a presión o—

-           _Bauleo_. –no le vio sacar la varita, pero sí vio cómo toda su ropa parecía menguar en tamaño para, en soledad, adentrarse en la maleta y quedar perfectamente acomodada en su interior. Anonadado, observaba el proceso. Cuando toda estuvo completamente encuadrada, Alexander bajó la tapa y la cerró. Cogió esta del asa, y empotró su forma contra el pecho de Darrow, que la cogía aún boquiabierto.- Podemos irnos. –Fue a por su abrigo, que había dejado en el propio cuarto, mientras que Darrow seguía patidifuso ante él.

-          Has de enseñarme ese hechizo.

-          ¿No te lo ha enseñado tu madre? –curioso, se enfundaba en la prenda.

-          No, se niega a usar la magia cuando preparamos maletas. Para que seamos selectivos, dice… -Alexander puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Qué pérdida de poder más innecesaria. –se subió el cuello del abrigo, luego bajó sus manos a sus bolsillos.- ¿Estás listo? –dudoso, mirándole con su presencia elegante, Darrow asintió.

-          Supongo…-bajó la maleta al asa y su mano, echando a andar. Quedaba despedirse, solo esperaba que su madre no hiciese un drama, ni para bien ni para mal. Al llegar al piso bajo, la mujer estaba con Eo en la cocina, hablando. La vajilla usada para la cena se limpiaba sola en la pila, creando un tintineo de fondo. Ambas callaron al verles entrar.- Nos vamos ya. –de primeras, Bianca solo asintió, antes de alzarse calmada para recibir a su hijo en un abrazo conciso.

-          Cuándo vuelves. –preguntó, con sequedad. Darrow se giró a Alexander, pero este no dijo nada. Ya no iba a aportar más información.

-          Eh, el domingo por la noche, supongo. O el lunes a muy tardar… -prefería no arriesgar. Dudosa, ella asintió.

-          Ten cuidado.

-          Sí. –aceptó el beso de su madre en la mejilla. Luego, acogió a Eo.- No la líes mucho, anda.

-          ¿Yo? –ofendida.- Pero si eres tú el que—

-          Que no la líes. –insistió, tirando de su oreja. Esta le dio un manotazo, volviendo sobre su silla. Ni ella ni Bianca se iban a despedir de Alexander. No siendo correspondidas con la intencionalidad.

-          Gracias por la hospitalidad. –recibiendo a su compañero de viaje, Alexander, pronunciaba antes de girarse hacia la salida de la cocina. Bianca solo asintió, y con la imagen de la incomodidad que dejaba atrás, Darrow se marchó hacia la salida.

-          En serio, la próxima vez avísame antes de que te vas a aparecer en mi casa y puedo ahorrarme momentos como estos. –Alexander seguía sus pasos hacia la salida de la casa.- Luego soy yo el que sigue de malas con ellas ¿sabes?

-          ¿A dónde narices vamos? –curioso, e ignorándole, pisaba ya suelo en el exterior. Darrow se giraba a él frente a la puerta de su hogar, confuso.

-          ¿No nos vamos? –Alexander alzaba una ceja, sin querer reír. Controlaba mucho ese gesto frente a un Darrow que, sabía, se sentiría ignorante por su simple risa. Sacaba una mano del bolsillo, en donde habían estado todo momento.

-          Dame. –ofrecía la palma. Darrow, dudoso, le acercó la maleta. Ahora Alexander no pudo contener la risa.- La mano, Brice. –este, volviendo a dudar, acercaba la susodicha hacia la de Alexander. De primeras, Darrow no retiraba su mirada del gesto de unión, pero luego los ojos azules del chico captaban mayor atención. Transmitiéndole de vuelta una inseguridad extraña.- Intenta no marearte mucho. –confundido de nuevo.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Agarra bien la maleta. –aferró sus dedos al asa para luego perderse en el tiempo y el espacio. La pérdida de constancia se dio con el fin de los latigazos y la luz cegadora. Ahora un callejón oscuro y húmedo le recogía a él y a Alexander.- ¿Todo bien? –preguntaba. Darrow analizaba con la mirada todo a su alrededor. Debía de ser el callejón trasero a algún restaurante. Se oían demasiadas voces procedentes de ventanas luminosas, se olían demasiadas mezclas por sus rendijas. Al menos los contenedores de basura cercanos a él parecían medianamente vacíos.

-          Sí, creo que sí. –se desquitaba del mareo mental. Le sintió reír.

-          Entonces puedes soltarme. –Darrow giraba el rostro a él, para bajarlo luego a sus manos, aún unidas.- Si quieres, digo.

-          Ah, sí. –se soltó como si la piel del muchacho quemase. Se negó a mirarle de vuelta, y menos al saber que reía.- ¿Dónde estamos? –cambió de tema.

-          ¿Dublín? No me digas que aún no te has enterado de a dónde—

-          Idiota, digo, da igual. –echó a andar hacia lo que parecía la salida de aquella encerrona. Puesto que Alexander le seguía, imaginó que seguía el paso correcto. A la llegada a la acera más peatonal, Darrow se limitó a dejar al otro muchacho poner la guía. Siguió sus pasos en silencio, al menos de primeras. El tumulto de personas, sorprendente a su juicio, provocaba que se crease distancia entre ambos, por lo que Darrow solía apresurar el paso para llegar a su altura.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-          Al hotel.

-          ¿Dónde queda?

-          Donde lo construyeron. –Alexander se sonrió solo de oír a Darrow bufar a su espalda.- Relájate, Brice, estamos llegando.

-          Hay demasiada gente, me agobio.

-          Es de noche. La gente sale a pasárselo bien.

-          Es jueves.

-          Y los jueves tienen noche, que yo sepa—

-          ¿Por qué eres tan insoportable? –rio el otro abiertamente.

-          Porque haces preguntas que lo merecen. –sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo para apuntar con dejadez a una tienda de souvenirs irlandeses que les quedaba en la calle de en frente.- Ahí es. –Darrow no salía del asombro.

-          ¿Ahora te da por comprar regalos? –solo se giró a él en el cruce de peatones para acusarle con la mirada. Darrow aceptó que, tras su comentario, se habría venido una de sus insoportables intervenciones. Agradeció su silencio, para no sentirse tan estúpido. Aun así no pudo obviar la sorpresa que le daba el interés repentino de Alexander por comprar regalos a esas horas. Siguió sus pasos hacia la puerta, cruzándola después de que Alexander le ofreciese el paso primero. Frenó en seco al adentrase en lo que era la recepción de un hotel, un inmenso y glamuroso hotel.- Estás de coña… -perplejo. Alexander iba a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle. El chico estaba atónito ante el juego de lugares. Se le escapaba la sonrisa ingenua al verle.

-          Resultas verdaderamente tierno cuando te muestras tan sorprendido por las cosas. Como a un bebé tras robarle la nariz.  –Darrow le dio un codazo, sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor ciertamente boquiabierto.

-          ¿Cómo diantres entra todo esto ahí? –señalaba ahora la salida.- La tienda se veía enana—

-          En serio ¿tu madre no te lleva a sitios? ¿no sales de casa? No es más que un encantamiento básico, Brice.

-          Ya, bueno, mi madre lo hace con la despensa, o el armario de mi hermana para que tenga más espacio, pero no había visto un hotel así en una tienducha enana. –era consciente de que Alexander reía.- ¿Qué pasa si algún Muggle intenta entrar?

-          Se desviarán, perderán el interés en querer comprar o ver nada. Está programado así.

-          Alexander. –se giraban a una voz calmada, expulsada por un muchacho de similar estatura a la del mencionado. Tenía pelo negro, lacio y a media melena. Ofrecía su mano a un Alexander que se la estrechaba de vuelta antes de darse un abrazo formal.- Pensaba que no te vería hoy por aquí.

-          Tenía cosas que hacer. –se giraba a Darrow.- Clark Tremblay, Darrow Brice. –les presentaba. Y Darrow se cambiaba la maleta de mano para usar su diestra y aceptar el saludo de ambas.

-          Encantado. –con cierta amabilidad, Darrow expuso. Pero Clark le dejó en el olvido tan pronto sus manos se separaron.

-          Han tenido que aumentar una planta. –informaba, con ojos hacia el techo. Alexander mostraba sorpresa.

-          Bien.

-          Estás en la última. Fondo del pasillo a la derecha. –asentía a la información.- He de ir a preparar cosas, te veo mañana. –Clark dio una palmada en el hombro a Alexander, que hacía lo propio con el chico a su espalda tras despedirse.

-          Ven, vamos. –animaba a Darrow a seguirle. No sabía con qué tipo de gente se encontraría por allí, ni siquiera qué vería en las plantas altas de ese hotel tan lujoso, pero se comenzaba a sentir un poco incómodo. Clark le había transmitido demasiada serenidad, hasta había contagiado a Alexander a imitarle, en parte. No quiso hacer comentarios, se limitaba a seguir a Alexander hacia el ascensor para subirlo con él hasta la que era la planta treinta y dos.

-          Es… muy alto. –se sorprendía. Alexander asentía.

-          ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

-          Ni me gustan ni me disgustan… Depende de cómo me enfrente a ellas, supongo. –no hizo comentarios al respecto. No abrió la boca hasta que Darrow le preguntó a la llegada al pasillo.- Alex, no sé mi cuarto. –recordaba. Este se giraba sin dejar de caminar, rumbo a la derecha.

-          Por aquí. –a esas alturas ya no iba a hacer preguntas que hasta él mismo consideraba estúpidas. Si Alexander le decía de ir por allí, sería porque sabía de dónde se alojaría. Efectivamente, así le dijo a la llegada al final.- Es esa. –Se paraba él frente a una a la derecha. Frente a esta, solo otra puerta.

-          ¿En serio? –sorprendido. Alexander, no tanto.

-          Sí. –echaba mano de su pomo para abrir la suya. Darrow comprobaba sendos números de habitación. El suyo, 3040. El de Alexander, uno arriba.- No necesitas llave, el manillar solo responde a tu mano.

-          ¿En serio? –repetía. Alexander se giraba a él desde el marco de su puerta. Darrow tragó saliva.- En serio. –se respondía él mismo.- Vale, bueno… -veía que el chico se adentraba en sus aposentos sin mayor conversación, así que le retenía.- Pues, nos vemos mañana, supongo.

-          Nos vemos mañana. –confirmaba.

Y antes de que pudiese hacer más preguntas, cerraba la puerta frente a él, dejándole en su soledad en el rellano. Antes de tornar hacia su puerta, aún confuso, Darrow echó una mirada al largo pasillo, sintiendo con él una incomodidad que ya se repetía demasiado en su interior. Era como si su inmensidad se fuese recogiendo, acercándose a él, arrinconándole al final del mismo, donde se encontraba. Le temblaron las piernas, así que echó mano de su puerta y la abrió para encerrarse tras ella de golpe.

Cuando se giró hacia el interior, lo que vio le transmitió otro tipo de asombro. Aquel dormitorio era colosal. Su grandiosidad además no acababa solo en donde su vista no alcanzaba, este siempre seguía aumentando en tamaño a medida que Darrow descubría algún nuevo giro.

El pasillo de la entrada llevaba a lo que era un salón, todo abrazado en paredes color caoba oscuro con numerosas esferas de luz extendidas por todos lados. Su mobiliario, a juego, se dotaba de algunos colores rojizos o amarronados. Sofás por doquier, mesas altas y bajas, estanterías repletas de libros o elementos decorativos, mesillas con jarrones o figuras a las que Darrow no plantó el ojo ni un segundo… Tenía ciertamente un aire clásico, pero algo le decía al chico que no se sentía muy fuera de lugar pese a lo desacostumbrado que se sentía respecto a ese estilo.

El salón se dividía en varias salidas, una llevaba a otro minúsculo habitáculo que parecía un estudio u oficina, y el otro al dormitorio que Darrow tanto ansiaba ver. La cama era tan alta que asumía que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para poder entrar y salir de ella, y sus armarios, altos hasta rozar el techo, seguramente podían acoger no solo toda su ropa, sino la de su hermana y madre también. Las mesillas de noche estaban desprovistas de elementos, pero de ellas crecía una llamarada cálida al pisar él suelo cercano para proporcionarle así luz al dormitorio.

Dejó su maleta sobre los pies de la cama, cubierta en ropajes granates, y se sentó junto a ella para asimilar que estaba en Dublín. A punto de presenciar una conferencia, una serie de charlas para tratar su futuro y el de su generación, tras asumir no hacía ni dos meses que su vida se vería resumida en esperar a que el trabajo le llegase antes de encerrarse en la costumbre del mismo para siempre.

Se sonrió, orgulloso. Cada vez agradecía más el haber dado con Alexander, el momento en el que sus caminos se cruzasen, proporcionándole esa oportunidad en la que ahora estaba inmerso. Bajó de la cama, de un impulso, para ir al cuarto de baño colindante. Ya no se impresionaba por su enormidad. Era el único cuarto de su dormitorio que mantenía colores blancos. Tanto su bañera, digna de la presencia de varias personas al unísono, su ducha, y lavabo, todos matizados en tonos blanquecinos y amarillentos.

Se refrescó la cara con el agua fría del grifo, y eso fue lo único que hizo de provecho en ese cuarto antes de deshacerse de su ropa y meterse bajo las sábanas. Estaba agotado, el cansancio acudió a él de forma repentina, llevándosele consigo al descanso pleno del que no sabía cuándo despertar, ni del cuál había llegado a pensar.

Lo hizo tras asumir que los golpes que escuchaba no procedían de su imaginación, sino de la puerta real que estaba siendo aporreada. Se alzó en el colchón, confuso. La noche anterior no había prestado atención a las ventanas, cubiertas bajo unas cortinas rojizas que daban paso a la luz como si se tratase del infierno. Se tapaba los ojos por la ceguera, escuchando de nuevo los golpes afianzados en la puerta para recordarle que, pese a desearlo, no estaba soñando.

Bajó corriendo del colchón y corrió por el cuarto hasta llegar a la entrada, abriendo aún con ojos entrecerrados. Se arrepintió desde el mismo momento en el que Alexander alzaba las cejas ante su presencia. Desde que el chico que llamaba bajaba la mirada por todo su cuerpo, cubierto solo por su ropa interior, para no perder detalle.

-          Buenos días. –no era un deseo, Alexander le otorgaba a su saludo una confirmación de que los días, en efecto, eran buenos. Darrow cerraba la puerta tanto como podía para ocultarse tras ella sin dejar su adormecido rostro tras la misma.

-          Qué… -protestaba. Se restregaba un ojo. Alexander reía.

-          ¿Has dormido o te has peleado con las sábanas?

-          Un poco de todo… -sabía que sus despertares eran desastrosos, asumía que su pelo debía de parecer un desastre, como si decenas de manos hubiesen estado paseando entre ello para darle una forma que bien podría haber provocado una toalla.- ¿Qué quieres? –insistía.

-          Esperaba que estuvieses listo, para irnos, pero creo que no lo estás en absoluto. –abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, asombrado.

-          ¿Ya? ¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto?

-          Pronto. –asombrado. Darrow fruncía el ceño, imaginaba lo que Alexander diría justo después.- Es mediodía—

-          Vale, vale… Me he dormido demasiado, perdona. Bueno, no, perdona no –se despertaba un poco más, de nuevo.- que no me dijiste ni hora ni nada, no es mi culpa—

-          ¿Acaso he protestado? –cierto era. Negó Darrow.- Va, prepárate, o algo. Nos esperan en breves para comer.

-          No he ni desayunado… -le daba acceso al cuarto, sin habérselo pedido, pero para ahorrar tiempo. Alexander lo tomaba.

-          Ni desayunarás. –siguió sus pasos, hacia el dormitorio. Atento, muy atento a él. Volvía a no esconderse cuando Darrow se giraba a él aún adormilado.

-          ¿Son todos los cuartos…? –atónito, se encontraba de nuevo con unos ojos azules que habían estado parados demasiado tiempo en la parte baja de su cuerpo.- ¿Qué narices haces otra ve—

-          ¿A dónde quieres que mire? –se defendía de nuevo.

-          ¡Al cuarto! O algo, no a mí. –incómodo, apresuraba su paso hacia el cuarto. Oír su risa le molestaba demasiado.

-          Tengo el mismo cuarto que tú, no me aporta nada nuevo.

-          Mi culo supongo que te aporta mucho, sí.

-          No quieres que responda a eso, créeme. –se tapaba al frente con su macuto, que pretendía abrir, al sentir que los ojos de Alexander volvían a bajar por él. Lo contaba como una provocación del muchacho a hacerle sentir aún peor, nada serio ni a tener en cuenta, pero sus mejillas se tornaban a juego de los colores de su cama por tomárselo de verdad a lo personal.

-          No, no quiero. –para no arriesgar.- Voy a ducharme, intentaré ser rápido.

-          Tranquilo. –ahora ya, más calmado, Darrow se iba hacia el baño mientras Alexander corría las cortinas para dejar un poco más de luz al dormitorio. Hizo como prometió, y Darrow no se demoró demasiado en la ducha. Había sacado de su equipaje ropa interior limpia, y con eso salió. Asumía que Alexander volvía a mirarle, pero decidió dejarlo estar para no seguir con ese tema. Sus mejillas en cambio volvían a acompañar el gesto con una reacción acalorada. Alexander se sonreía.

-          A ver, estilista, qué me pongo. –abría la maleta, perfectamente colocada aún. Alexander dudaba.

-          Algo de color. –le endiñaba unos vaqueros no muy oscuros y una camisa burdeos clara. Contrastaba con lo que él mismo llevaba, unos vaqueros casi negros y un jersey fino color crema. Darrow no protestó, estaba demasiado ocupado en dudar si vestirse donde estaba o cambiar de cuarto. Puesto que Alexander siguió hablando con él, optó por enfundarse en la ropa seleccionada allí mismo.- Somos muchos, ahora comeremos y luego se dará la primera charla. Aún no sé dónde, creo que han tenido que cambiar las localizaciones por la de gente que ha venido.

-          Eso está bien ¿no? –se subía los vaqueros. Por algún motivo, sentía que Alexander controlaba demasiado que sus ojos no se desviasen de los suyos propios. Eso, o él mismo le daba demasiada importancia a tenerle delante.

-          Son buenas noticias, eso seguro. –buscaba su camisa en la cama. Comenzó a ponérsela.- No esperes conocerles a todos, es imposible.

-          Oh, no. –asumía, abrochándose los botones.- Yo me fío de ti. –fue una confirmación sorprendente. Alexander alzaba una ceja al oírle. Buscó explicarse.- O sea, que a quien tú me presentes, me sirve. Luego si surge alguien más pues, bienvenido sea. –asintió Alexander. Era algo grato de oír para él.

-          Que no te asusten, no son muy… abiertos, a hablar. –afirmaba. Darrow ahora se abrochaba las mangas para comenzar a doblarlas hacia arriba. A Alexander ese gesto no le parecía aceptable, pero no iba a protestar.

-          ¿Por qué iban a asustarme?

-          Bueno, no se fiarán de ti de primeras. Ni de segundas, seguramente. Y menos en estas convenciones, está todo el mundo un poco estresado.

-          Oh… -iba captando el mensaje. Todo iba a ser más o menos como el encuentro con Clark la noche anterior: frialdad, y serenidad.- Intentaré estar callado, entonces. –Alexander fruncía el ceño mientras el chico cerraba su maleta para colocarla por algún lado.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso? –no entendía, pese a que a Darrow le parecía obvio.

-          Bueno… No sé mucho de nada, de hecho sé nada de nada, y no suelo, digamos, callarme las cosas. Para bien y para mal, hablo demasiado, y más si estoy nervioso, así que me callo y así no arriesgo a que siente mal o—

-          No seas ridículo. –molesto, verdaderamente. Darrow no reprochó, a sorpresa de lo que veía en Alexander.- Solo he dicho que no se fiarán de ti, pero no ha de significar que te importe si lo hacen. –no comprendía.- Estás aquí para aprender, para enterarte de las cosas, tomar partido, todo eso. No para que gente que no conoces de nada te acepte por algo que no eres. –tragó saliva.

-          Ya, bueno… -no sabía qué decir.- Pero eso de hacer amigos sonaba bien, no sé—

-          ¿Y para eso vas a dejar de ser como eres?

-          No, o sea… -entendía su postura.- Solo quería comedirme un poco, no quiero parecer… -sabía que Alexander tenía la palabra en la cabeza, aun así quiso decirla.- ignorante. Ni estúpido, o cargante. No sé.

-          Sé como eres, haz el favor. Si tienes dudas, pregunta, si quieres hacer una broma… bueno, eso si quieres te lo puedes ahorrar, sí. –Darrow se sonrió por lo bajo.- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –asentía.- No te he invitado para que estés en una esquina en silencio, Brice, quiero que formes parte de esto. Con tus estúpidos comentarios y tus embobamientos incluidos. –asintió de nuevo Darrow.

-          Gracias.

-          No me des las gracias, joder, no soy nadie para darte permiso ni quitártelo.

-          No, solo eres quien me viste. –bromeaba. Alexander no quiso reír.

-          Exacto. ¿Nos vamos?

-          Sí, sí… -de camino a él, para seguirle el paso, Darrow hizo lo que pudo con su pelo para que este no se secase de cualquier forma.

Se miraba hasta en el ascensor de camino al rellano, asegurándose de al menos dar una imagen decente a cualquiera que fuese a verle. Alexander no le quitaba los ojos de encima, teniendo una ceja alzada por lo incrédulo del chico. No dejaba de sorprenderle, en todos los sentidos, y él era incapaz de esconder esa sorpresa que sentía respecto a él.

Tuvo que tirar de su muñeca cuando las puertas se abrieron al ver que Darrow parecía quedarse dentro, acicalándose. Solo por culpa de su manía frente al espejo, Alexander echó un vistazo a su propio pelo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Estaba perfectamente arreglado, hacia atrás, sin quedar repeinado pero dándole simpleza. Al menos su drama interno momentáneo quedaba en el pasado sin tener que dedicarle mayor tiempo.

Fueron hacia el bufet. Un salón a rebosar de personal alimentándose y charlas por doquier que daban al ambiente de un ruido bastante molesto. Alexander iba enfocado a encontrar a sus acompañantes, mientras Darrow a su espalda se limitaba a analizar el rostro de todo aquel con el que se cruzaba. Sentados, de pie, en grupos, dúos, o en soledad. Todo el mundo parecía dejar su mirada caer hacia ellos. De primeras, era el que lideraba su marcha el que acaparaba todas las miradas y provocaba aún que otro silencio. Él, solo recibía el último vahído de ojos vagos.

Sintió deseo por bajarse las mangas de la camisa, inconsciente. Por taparse aún más como si aquello fuese a ayudarle a pasar desapercibido. Iba tan preocupado en comprender las miradas, los cuchicheos, y demás, que no fue consciente de que había recorrido prácticamente todo aquel inmenso y alto restaurante. Se lo hizo saber Alexander, frenándole con su espalda ya quieta.

-          Tampoco es tan tarde.- parecía defenderse de acusaciones. Darrow llegó al final de las mismas.

-          No, pero nos haces esperar a los demás. –al menos quien le protestaba lo hacía con una sonrisa. Nada serio, asumió Darrow. Alexander se paseaba por las espaldas de todos, dándoles la mano o agachándose a plantarles algún beso en la mejilla. Había dos sillas vacías, en esa alargada mesa a la que habían ido a parar. Darrow permanecía fuera del círculo, esperando.

-          Ni que me necesitases para saltarte la educación y comer a destiempo. –Alexander protestaba. Algunos rieron, incluido al que dirigía las palabras. Alexander frenó tras una de las sillas vacías, mirando a Darrow, al que reclamaba con la mirada. Este dudó, de nuevo.- Él es Darrow Brice. –presentaba de nuevo. El más cercano a su posición, le ofreció la mano, tomándola él apresurado. Nadie más hizo amago ni por levantarse ni por ir más allá de un saludo verbal. Comprobó que algunos le miraban con normalidad, pero otros fruncían levemente el cejo y mostraban sin duda algo de sorpresa hacia Alexander, que, sin duda, ignoraba a todos y cada uno de ellos, aún esperando a Darrow. Este fue hacia su asiento,  a la izquierda de Alexander, no quería llamar más la atención. Se dejó caer junto a Alexander.- Tranquilo… -asumía que empezaba mal si ya de primeras Alexander tenía que recomendarle calma. Al menos no se la exigía, no veía nada de mandato en la voz de su compañero. Alexander quería que se sintiese bien, le recomendaba no preocuparse. Y, eso, ayudaba. Asintió.

-          ¿Cómo es que no te hemos visto antes por aquí? –el amago del resto de la mesa por volver a una conversación normal quedaba en el limbo después de que se diese la primera voz hacia Darrow. Venía de su propio lado, de un muchacho bastante abrupto, de tez blanca y pelo muy corto. Darrow dudaba qué decir.- Esperaba haber visto al hijo de Bianca Brice mucho antes. –Balbuceó, una vez más, dudando qué decir.

-          Coleen. No empieces. –tajante, Alexander le paraba los pies. Darrow asumía que no era algo bien recibido. La intervención de ese tal Coleen provocaba que Alexander no quisiese que algo se repitiese. Y este, por lo visto, no tenía intención por complacerle.

-          ¿No empieces? Solo intento conocerle. –Darrow se mantenía en silencio entre ambos. Miraba ahora a Alexander, al cual veía tenso por primera vez desde que le conocía. Realmente manteniendo la compostura. Hablaban sin palabras, nadie de hecho en toda la mesa soltaba una, con miedo a ser silenciado.- En fin, Brice. –recuperaba.- Qué te trae por aquí. –Alexander no parecía tomar de nuevo la lanza por él, solo se limitaba a dejar sus ojos clavados en Coleen. Cómo podía sentirse tan estúpido, tan reducido a nada. No conocía a ese chico y ya sentía desprecio por él, fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones y conocimientos sobre él mismo, había conseguido hacerle sentir un estorbo. Sobre todo viendo que todos esperaban respuesta, que nadie hacía más que guardar un silencio que solo él podía romper. No era bienvenido, lo asumía. No se veía capaz de encajar, y solo llevaba allí un mero minuto.

-          Bueno, conocí a Alex no hace mucho y me invitó a—

-          ¿Alex? –de nuevo, la tensión en el ambiente. Era Clark ahora el que hablaba, al menos a él ya le conocía. Por primera vez, los ojos de todos los presentes recaían en Alexander, no en él. Darrow sabía el error que había cometido, pese a no haber sido conocedor de su denotación como tal hasta ese instante. Quería desaparecer, ahora más que nunca, al sentir que había ridiculizado a la única persona allí que parecía guardarle algún tipo de aprecio. Alexander no decía nada, se limitaba a mirar a Clark que, poco agradecido por lo sabido, le miraba de vuelta con cierto desprecio. Darrow no daba crédito a nada de lo que allí estaba pasando. Cómo seguir hablando, qué decir…

-          Solo quiero formar parte activa de mi futuro. Eso es todo. –resumió, y dejó su mirada perdida sobre el mantel sin querer darle mayor aportación a la respuesta.

-          Estás en buenas manos. –sorprendido ya no porque alguien le hablase, que también, sino por sonsacar en las palabras que escuchaba algo de positivismo, se giraba a la izquierda, ignorando a Coleen para dar con un muchacho que mostraba media sonrisa. Tenía el pelo amarronado, con rizos afro, característicos de su raza negra. Hasta entonces, el único presente en esa mesa por el que Darrow no se había sentido intimidado.- Yo no he venido a muchas, pero son muy interesantes. –mantenía. Darrow mostró media sonrisa y asintió, agradeciendo.- Matthew Williams, por cierto. –le estiraba la mano, ofreciéndosela, plantada al frente de un Coleen que se echaba para atrás para darle paso de malas maneras.

-          Encantado.

-          ¿A qué charlas tienes pensado acudir? –volvían a reclamarle. Ahora una chica pelirroja del otro lado de la mesa. Esta no parecía tan amable como Matthew, al menos no daba la impresión.

-          Oh, bueno, no lo sé. –miraba a Alexander, que no alzaba la mirada de la nada del frente. Había esperado que el chico volviese a apoyarle de alguna manera, ya que desconocía el contenido de las charlas, pero no recibió ayuda.- Lo que pueda, supongo. –resumió. La chica alzó una ceja.

-          Por poder… -claramente, descontenta.

-          Discúlpala. –por fin, Alexander tomaba palabra, mirando a la muchacha.- Slaski tiene la manía de creerse sabedora de la verdad universal.

-          Tengo buen maestro, Dantsov. –le culpaba. Y este no se venía a menos, su mirada así dejaba claro a la chica que, en efecto, no debía olvidarse de algo así. De quién era el poseedor de la misma.

-          Tanto quejarse de que tenéis hambre, no veo comida por ningún lado. –Zanjó el propio Alexander así el tema relacionado con Darrow al acaparar la atención al menú. Curioso, Darrow permaneció atento a las conversaciones. No parecían ir a levantarse a por nada, de hecho, Coleen le aportaba a Alexander a su espalda un menú contundente que portaba imágenes en movimiento de la comida. No era el único con uno, iban ojeando de dos en dos algunos ejemplares. Alexander, obviamente, lo hizo con Darrow. Nervioso, miró con él. Imaginaba que el chico hablará con él por fin. Pero nada más allá del tema alimentario.- Elije lo que quieras.

-          Oh…-seco, Alexander le entregaba el libreto. Darrow lo analizaba, buscando algo que no le fuese demasiado brusco a su estómago vacío. Optó lo que parecía un poco de pasta fresca y un bol de ensalada mixta. Le entregaba el libreto a Alexander, que le miraba confundido.

-          Toca las imágenes. –informaba. Confundido una vez más, Darrow buscaba de nuevo en el libreto el humeante plato de pasta fresca recién cocinado. Dudoso, tocó con su dedo en la misma. Acto seguido, la foto desapareció del papel, tomando forma en el plato que tenía delante. Dio un espasmo hacia atrás, asustado.

-          Joder. –no lo esperaba para nada. Buscó los ojos de Alexander, asumía que el muchacho estaría aguantándose las ganas de reír por su ignorancia, pero este tenía la vista clavada en un Clark al frente que claramente volvía a mostrar esa decepción en la suya. Esta vez, sin ocultarlo, por la sorpresa de Darrow al funcionamiento del bufet. No era el único, pero ninguno llamaba su atención tanto como él, por ser el mismo que se la retenía a Alexander. Quiso ignorarles, de nuevo, para evitar marcharse de allí antes de que todo siguiese empeorando. Tocó la ensalada, evitando con todas sus ganas no asustarse al verla aparecer, y le entregó el libreto a Alexander.

Poco a poco, platos y más platos aparecieron por la mesa. Sin perder detalle de lo que Alexander parecía seleccionar, comprobaba que las unidades eran limitadas de comienzo. Su plato de pasta ya no aparecía en el menú, pero antes de que Alexander acabase pidiendo un entrecot con salsa holandesa, esta había regresado a su posición. Asumía Darrow que ya habría sido cocinada, o algo por el estilo.

Le habría preguntado mil cosas al respecto de aquello. Un simple detalle, sobre todo después de las propias palabras de Alexander animándole a no guardarse las dudas. Pero no lo veía digno del momento. Y no encontró en su interior palabra que sintiese capacitada para amoldarse al ambiente.

Solo Matthew le dirigió la palabra una vez más, y fue para pedirle el pan que quedaba a su frente. Se lo entregó, pero luego Matthew no buscó ofrecérselo de nuevo: lo aparecía en la otra punta para que Slaski lo cogiese después de pedirlo. La chica, que se llamaba Saray, algo que había descubierto después de ver cómo otros la mentaban, no le había retirado la mirada para disfrutar, con malicia, de lo asombrado que Darrow permanecía al ver la aparición.

No era algo que desconociese, su madre hacía cosas así de continuo, pero a Darrow no dejaba de asombrarle que alguien de su edad o cercano pudiese realizar semejante magia, y más sin varita ni un hechizo acercador, como él conocía.

Fuese por el poco hambre que tenía o por el ambiente, Darrow apenas probó bocado aquella mañana. Acabó su plato de pasta, pero la ensalada apenas fue tocada por su cubierto. El resto de comensales en cambio fulminaron la comida con avaricia, pese a estar incluso hablando de continuo, alargando la ingesta. Todo el encuentro se hizo eterno para él, sentía la necesidad de marcharse, a cada momento que alguien iniciaba algún nuevo tema relacionado con las charlas, sobre todo cuando más ajeno a ellas se veía.

Mentaban a miembros de los debates, nombres de otros asistentes a las escuchas, compartían opiniones respecto a ellos, análisis, esperanzas o augurios. Él guardaba silencio, sin conocer nada ni a nadie allí nombrado. La única esperanza que había mantenido respecto a aquel encuentro residía en su derecha. Le otorgó en un inicio calma la idea de que Alexander no le iba a dejar sentirse de menos, perdido entre la multitud de aquella mesa, pero el chico no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la comida. Y no podía más que asumir que era su culpa.

Quería habérselo dicho cuando, por fin, al acabar la comida, se despidieron todos en el hall para subir a sus plantas. Ellos iban acompañados de otra muchacha que había comido con ellos. Bastante interesada en aclarar con Alexander el funcionamiento de uno de los debates del sábado, desde hacía ya muchos minutos. Se despidió de él, que no de ellos, a mitad de camino, y solos subieron hacia su planta en donde el silencio bajó con ellos.

No quería esconderse tras su puerta de aquella forma, sentía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas con él.

-          Lo… Lo siento. –se giraba a Alexander antes de que este fuese más allá de abrir la suya. Él mismo se daba la vuelta hacia Darrow. Expectante.- Por llamarte Alex, sé que debería haber dicho Alexander, siento si eso—

-          No te preocupes. –desquitaba. Y de verdad parecía no ser el mayor de sus problemas, intrigando a Darrow.

-          ¿He…? –dudaba. Alexander se mantenía allí, con la mano en su pomo, esperando.- ¿He dicho algo mal? ¿O he hecho algo? –si nombrarle con su diminutivo no era el problema para el chico, no entendía por qué Alexander no había querido hablarle en toda la comida. Pero sabía que algo pasaba, porque ni ahora estando solos el muchacho parecía recobrar su forma de ser previa a ese almuerzo. Sereno, sin poca emoción en el rostro. Dudaba qué decir, al menos se mostraba vulnerable a dar respuesta.

-          No, no pasa nada. –insistía. Darrow titubeaba su incertidumbre.

-          Pero… -alzaba una mano, dejándola caer sobre su propia pierna con desdén. No sabía qué decir.- Bueno, da igual. No sé, lo siento, sea lo que sea que te hace estar así conmigo. Sabía que era mala idea venir, así que, bueno, lo siento. –giraba él su cuerpo, agotado, hacia su puerta, para girar el pomo y, ahora, ser interrumpido.

-          Brice… -dudoso ahora, Alexander buscaba en el techo las palabras con las que darle una solución a aquello. Para empezar, cerraba la puerta a su espalda, quedándose él fuera. Darrow esperaba.- No es culpa tuya. –en resumen. Darrow aun así no se veía convencido.- Sabía que iba a ser complicado de primeras, son muy… muy suyos. No se fían de nadie a quien no conozcan ya, y si quieren, pueden ser de todo menos amables. Es solo que, esperaba que al menos lo dejasen estar. Que me diesen la paliza a mí, no a ti.

-          ¿A ti? –le sorprendió.

-          Que me pusiesen pegas por traerte, que las dudas me las dijesen a mí, no que te machacasen a ti—

-          ¿Puedo saber el por qué? –le intrigaba eso demasiado.- Quiero decir, el cómo me miraban, por qué sin conocerme ya me tienen crucificado, o por qué ser hijo de mi madre sorprende tanto. –Alexander cogía aire, a su desgracia esperaba sus preguntas.

-          Ignora a Coleen, siempre que puedas. –aconsejaba.- Intentará hacerte daño siempre que tenga la oportunidad, no te lo tomes a lo personal, lo hace con todo el mundo, menos con su hermano.

-          Ah, que no es el único… -le defraudaba.

-          Greg. Son iguales, físicamente, pero como personas cada cual tiene lo suyo.

-          Me pregunto si algo positivo. –Alexander rio, bajando el rostro. A Darrow le recorrió un hormigueo por las piernas, subiendo por la espalda. Al menos el chico volvía a reír con él, la esperanza de que no estuviese de verdad enfadado, persistía.

-          Son difíciles, no te lo niego, pero son bastante fieles. Como Slaski. Ignórala también, intentará dejarte mal siempre que pueda.

-          ¿Y qué me dices de Clark? –cerraba él también la puerta a su espalda, pese a que prácticamente no la había abierto. Se apoyaba en ella, a la escucha. Alexander alzaba una ceja con media sonrisa, nunca antes ese gesto había inspirado tanta tranquilidad a Darrow, que le sentía de nuevo de vuelta.

-          ¿Es un interrogatorio?

-          Cotilleo, más bien.

-          Clark es la persona de la que más me fío de todos ellos, digamos.

-          Ah, vaya. –reía Darrow.- Pues por cómo te mira él pensaba que más bien era al contrario.

-          Yo me fío de él, él a veces no se fía de mí, eso es todo.

-          Supongo que esta vez es por mí. –Alexander asintió.

-          No es lo que piensas. –aun así, corrigió.

-          ¿Qué pienso?

-          Cualquier cosa que te esté menospreciando, seguramente te estás culpando de todo y te llamas ignorante en esa cabeza tuya. –Darrow hizo una mueca molesta.- Te voy conociendo.

-          Lo que sea. No sé si quiero quedarme.

-          ¿Qué? –sorprendido. Se retiraba él de su puerta, preparado por si tenía que agarrarle para que no se fuese.- ¿A qué viene eso?

-          ¿Bromeas? ¿Les has visto? Alex, no es por nada, pero tus amigos no es que no me tengan aprecio, es que no quieren saber nada de mí—

-          No es eso, dales tiempo, que vean cómo piensas y—

-          ¿Es por mi madre? –curioseaba el punto que no habían tocado aún. Alexander suspiraba, acudiendo a alguna palabra que aportar.- Coleen dijo—

-          Deja de pensar en lo que Coleen dice o deja de decir, anda…

-          Pero es por mi madre—

-          Todos conocen a tu madre, Brice. Quién no la conoce, a ella y a cualquiera del Ministerio con cierto renombre.

-          Y por qué hay tanta… hostilidad, hacia ella, no entiendo—

-          Porque tu madre es muy activa, y muy fiel a su palabra, y… -dudaba. Darrow escuchaba.- Y todos saben que no se lleva bien con mi padre, o con Warren, el padre de Greg y Coleen, o con muchos de los padres y madres de gente que se mueve por aquí. –fue un golpe seco, tan brusco que Darrow no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Dudaba, en silencio, si decir o no cualquier cosa que pasase por su mente. Alexander se limitaba a darle espacio.

-          Eso no me lo dijiste… -se miraban.- Cuando me ofreciste venir, no me dijiste que todo el mundo era contrario a mi madre—

-          Porque no todo el mundo es contrario a tu madre, Brice. Ni siquiera ellos lo son, simplemente saben que, bueno, las cosas son frías entre nuestras familias, pero es eso. Nada más. Hay gente aquí que conoce a tu madre, sus padres trabajan con ella, o con conocidos, y no pasa nada. Es solo que, de primeras, son bastante cerrados a relacionarse si sus familias no lo hacen.

-          Y por qué lo haces tú. –curioseaba, aún con cierta molestia.- A ti te da igual que tu padre y mi madre no se puedan ni ver. Y parece que todos te tienen alta estima.

-          Por qué crees eso—

-          Porque veo cómo te miran, o cómo te estaban esperando. Ya no solo ellos, el resto, cuando hemos entrado al bufet… Levantabas expectativa, por qué te arriesgas a—

-          Brice, si levanto expectativa es porque soy alguien muy activo en esto. Todos me conocen, sí, ya te digo que no me gusta eso de esconderme una esquina y mirar. Yo tomo parte de lo que quiero o me interesa. –pausaba, aún mirándose.- Y por qué me arriesgo, como tú dices, es porque me da exactamente igual lo que digan. Si quiero hablar contigo, voy a hablar, si confío en ti para esto, confiaré, y si a Coleen, Slaski, o quien sea, no le gusta, pues me la pela ¿sabes? No me importa lo que ellos digan de mí. –Darrow bajaba la mirada, aceptando.- Solo me importa lo que mi padre piense de mí, y mi padre acepta que haga lo que me parezca correcto, para mí y para mi futuro, y es lo único que me importa. –asintió el otro. Captaba ya el mensaje, al cual no volvería a buscar la puntilla. Se creó un silencio entre ambos, Darrow asumía en él que la idea de marcharse solo supondría una decepción de cara al otro chico, así que quedaba descartada. Mientras tanto, Alexander se limitaba a dejar el tiempo pasar, con la mirada perdida en el pasillo desértico en el que estaban. Darrow en cambio aguardaba con sus ojos fijos en él, en la tensión que el muchacho parecía recoger en su frente, en sus ojos azules, tan despiertos.

-          ¿Por qué tanta historia con los nombres? –buscó cambiar de tema. Alexander le miraba de nuevo, intrigado.- Alex, Alexander… Luego a unos los llamas por su nombre, otros nos llamas por apellido… -sentía curiosidad al respecto desde hacía mucho, aprovechaba ahora para darle respuesta a la duda. Alexander se sonreía, perezoso y aún no muy focalizado en él. Al menos no parecía querer seguir de mal humor con él, Darrow lo agradecía.

-          Es cuestión de costumbre. Nadie me llama Alex, como te dije, solo mi hermano. Soy Alexander, y todo el mundo me llama así, que tú me llames Alex… Tómalo como un privilegio, pero sí, agradecería que no abusases de ello delante de los demás. –Darrow asentía, sonriéndose tímido.- Y lo demás… Bueno. Los hermanos Warren son siempre Coleen y Greg. Son idénticos, ambos, y hay que distinguirles. Y Clark… le conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo. No me sale llamarle de otra forma. El resto, son apellidos.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque… -no sabía cómo explicarlo, en realidad.- Supongo que no han adquirido la confianza que me implica gente como Clark, o los Warren. O no necesitan ser diferenciados de hermanos. –burlaba.- Slaski es Slaski. Llamarla Saray implicaría una cercanía con ella que ni quiero ni tengo. Es mera formalidad, no siempre negativa. También implica respeto, hacia tu origen, de quién vienes. Me reservo el derecho a decidir si es una cosa u otra. –pausaba, brevemente.- Para muchos yo soy Dantsov, pero es más común que sea Alexander. Dantsov es mi padre, él tiene más renombre que yo. –asentía Darrow.

-          Entonces… -quería seguir curioseando, aunque le costaba hacerlo con naturalidad. Seguía sintiendo a Alexander un poco distante respecto a lo que acostumbraba. Tal vez el que tenía delante, o el que había convivido con él durante la comida, era el verdadero Alexander Dantsov, tal vez él le sacaba a relucir ciertos detalles de su personalidad que no acostumbrase a dejar ver. Fuese como fuese, prefería al otro de vuelta, al que se reía de él o con él, al que le miraba con ingenuidad por sus errores o dudas.- Yo soy Brice por respeto a mi familia… o por no querer cercanía… -en parte Darrow sabía que la primera quedaba descartada, y aun así le daba tanto pudor pensar en la segunda opción que, el que Alexander se lo confirmase, podría acabar con ciertas esperanzas que surgían en su interior de cara a una amistad con él. Ese temor creció con él desde que abrió la boca para preguntar hasta que Alexander optó por emitir media sonrisa. La que habituaba a mostrar, esa media luna pintada a un lado con unos ojos brillantes que bien podían ser las estrellas que la acompañaban. Cargada, como siempre, de ingenuidad. Darrow volvía a estar incómodo, pero empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a esa incomodidad que Alexander le proporcionaba.

-          Eso ya se verá.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Volvía a ser desconocedor del calendario para el fin de semana. Tras la puerta de su dormitorio, se limitaba a pasar por él esperando a que Alexander fuese en su busca.

La conversación en relación al uso que Alexander le daba a los nombres no había contado con la trascendencia deseada por Darrow. Si bien al menos sacaba de ella algunas cosas en claro, su compañero había decidido abandonarle en el rellano sin palabra alguna tras no darle respuesta clara a su última pregunta.

Era algo que en parte le enervaba, y en otra le causaba admiración, en lo que refería a Alexander. Darrow había asumido que el chico al que poco a poco iba conociendo más detenidamente siempre parecía ir un paso por delante en todo. Jugaba con sus indecisiones, con sus dudas, y falta de respuestas. Alexander sabía cómo responder a todo lo que Darrow soltase por la boca, pero pocas veces exponía lo que parecía pasar por su mente de una forma plena, pues siempre parecía hablar con cuentagotas. Y eso era algo que, sin duda, hacía a conciencia. Darrow aceptaba que si algo le gustaba a Alexander, era el crear expectación. Eso, y el salirse siempre con la suya. Algo que, en relación a él mismo, solía ir de la mano.

Darrow tenía demasiadas preguntas. A cerca de todo, era un cuaderno en blanco a ser rellenado con una pluma cargada de tinta eterna. Y Alexander le creaba tantas dudas, tantos detalles nuevos a querer conocer, que Darrow temía no contar con las suficientes hojas para saciar su interés.

Era uno de esos detalles que causaba enervación en él. Acudía al chico con una pregunta, y Alexander le dejaba sin respuesta a esa misma, y con otras dos nuevas en el tintero deseando ser ahora resueltas. Eso ya era suficiente motivo para que a Darrow la sangre le hirviera, pero su situación empeoraba cada vez que Alexander guardaba tras esa sonrisa suya la conciencia de sus actos. Su gesto claro, sus palabras mudas de “ _sí, te hago de rogar_ ”.

Alexander tenía la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero Darrow no iba a recibirlas hasta que él así lo desease. Algo que, normalmente, implicaba una espera, unas condiciones, una acción. Alexander quería cosas de él, y él las quería de Alexander. Un juego que, de primeras, parecía compenetrarse pero con el que Darrow veía un patrón claro: él siempre perdía.

Se conformaba al menos con que perder no le molestaba. No si el juego en cuestión, al menos, se daba de forma amigable. Alexander le enervaba, pero también le causaba esa admiración que, a fin de cuentas, era más poderosa que cualquier sentimiento negativo. Admiración, interés, intriga… ese chico y el ambiente en el que se movía despertaban tantas cosas en Darrow que las esperas, los juegos de palabras, las preguntas sin responder, solo hacían que ese juego que acababa perdiendo, al menos, se diese de manera entretenida.

No sabía por qué Alexander le llamaba Brice. No admiraba a su madre, y tampoco parecía despreciarle. Estaba en un limbo a la espera de decisión, por mucho dramatismo que Alexander quisiese darle. Así que, poco había que pensar hasta que se decidiese a darle la respuesta.

Era preferible centrarse en otros aspectos. Darrow prefería ahora pensar en que nadie allí cercano a Alexander parecía tener interés en él. Ya no respeto o aprecio, eso asumía que no. Pero tampoco había visto interés alguno en ellos por cambiar esa sensación.

Solo aquel muchacho, Matthew, parecía haber mostrado la amabilidad que Darrow había esperado encontrar al llegar a aquel lugar. Le gustaría por ello aferrarse a esa idea, a la existencia de positivismo en aquella aventura, pero… Darrow se dejaba afectar demasiado por la cruda realidad, y las palabras de Coleen Warren, cargadas de veneno tras sus dientes, o la clara desconfianza mostrada por Clark Tremblay hacia no solo él, sino las decisiones de Alexander respecto de su persona, cabían con mayor fuerza en su pecho.

Resoplaba, dotándose de calma. Dónde se había metido… A qué precio iba a pagar su ansia de conocimiento en aquel lugar. Bien podía pensar que nada malo podía salir de ser rechazado, de ser dejado de lado por tanta gente, pero le costaba ver la simpleza. Demasiada complejidad en algo aparentemente tan sencillo. Al fin y al cabo estaba tomando parte de un congreso, de algún tipo de reunión secreta que él, hasta la llegada de Alexander a su vida, había desconocido. Eso implica cierta preocupación, no podía negarlo. El Ministerio no parecía estar al tanto de ello, pese a que todos los presentes tuviesen familiares trabajando en él. Más que la institución, Darrow asumía que el Ministro estaba al margen. Y que la prensa, al menos más destinados a ejercer de cuarto poder, tampoco.

Eso le creó una nueva duda, una que no había reparado hasta ver dónde se había metido.

Su madre no parecía conocedora de estas charlas. Bianca había escuchado escéptica sus explicaciones y las de Alexander, y pese a ser una periodista de renombre en el mundo mágico, no parecía tener conocimiento alguno sobre las conferencias de jóvenes magos. Y si la mismísima Bianca Brice era ajena a ellas…

Darrow no quiso darle muchos detalles. Tampoco se lo permitía el ruido de la puerta. Se había dejado caer sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando por los pies y la mirada al techo, mientras dejaba el tiempo pasar y su cabeza volar. Ahora la entrada era aporreada, una vez más, y Darrow aceleraba el paso para no hacerse de rogar.

-          Te gusta hacerte de rogar ¿eh? –no se sorprendía de sus palabras. Ya asumía que Alexander estaba en su mente.- Eso, o estás un poco sordo.

-          Ni una ni otra, tengo buena concentración. –se echaba a un lado para dejarle pasar. Le daba igual si el recién llegado tenía prisa, él aún no estaba preparado para lo que fuese que se viniese después.- Deberías darme un horario, o algo…

-          ¿Para qué?

-          Para que no tengas que aporrear mi puerta a cada rato, por ejemplo. –Darrow seguía la estela de Alexander por la habitación. El chico se dirigía al dormitorio, con él a su espalda. Al encontrarse analizando su presencia, Darrow reparó en que el chico se había cambiado a un estilo más sobrio. Pantalón negro, elegante, y jersey gris apagado bajo lo que parecía un abrigo de invierno largo. Este se lo echaba a un brazo tras quitárselo antes de caer sentado sobre una silla, junto a una mesa redonda caoba en la esquina de su dormitorio. No debían tener mucha prisa.

-          No puedo darte horarios, yo me entero de ellos poco antes de que sean oficiales.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Tú? ¿Míster Alexander Dantsov? –al contrario que él, se dejaba caer en el lateral de su cama, quedando frente al chico. Este alzaba una ceja sin querer reír a su comentario. Se paseaba ahora entre las manos una manzana de atrezo que decoraba el bodegón central.- ¿Y qué toca esta noche que supuestamente te has enterado ahora mismo? –a esto sí rio.

-          Es la primera charla. Es… introductoria, no la más interesante. No suelo ir a estas, la verdad.

-          Ya, demasiado flojas para ti. –dejó el paseo de la manzana, sosteniéndola en una mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Darrow. Este sintió que Alexander no se la había lanzado a la cabeza por mera piedad.- ¿Y por qué vamos hoy? ¿Qué tiene de especial esta?

-          Que es tu primera vez. –otorgarle el protagonismo produjo en Darrow cierto nerviosismo.- Quiero estar contigo en tu primera vez. –y eso no lo arreglaba. Alexander comenzaba a pasarse la manzana de mano a mano, calmadamente, con los ojos fijos en Darrow. Y este no pudo evitar olvidarse por unos segundos de que estaban hablando de una conferencia, desviándolo involuntariamente. Algo que, sin duda, le incomodó demasiado al sentirse torpemente ausente en la presencia del otro.- ¿Todo bien, Brice? –Darrow pestañeó con demasiada continuidad.

-          Sí.

-          ¿En qué pensabas? –de nuevo, no supo si Alexander se refería a en dónde residía su mente en su silencio en particular, o si preguntaba de manera más genérica sobre los pensamientos de Darrow. Este, fuese cual fuese, no sabía responder. Y menos si se lo preguntaba con media sonrisa.

-          En nada. ¿Dónde es la charla? –recuperó el tema original. Alexander lo aceptó.

-          En un restaurante mexicano que hay a unas calles de distancia. –frunció Darrow el ceño.

-          Cuando dices restaurante mexicano dices edificio con fachada convertido mágicamente ¿no? –él rio.

-          Eso digo, sí.

-          ¿Pero habrá algo del restaurante en sí? Tengo el horario cambiado hoy, no me vendría mal algo de cena… -sintió su estómago rugir.

-          ¿Ya tienes hambre?

-          No, pero preveo que no tardaré.

-          Entonces cámbiate, miraremos a ver si hay algo por los alre—

-          ¿Cambiarme? –no comprendía. Alexander, asombrado por lo mismo, dejaba su manzana decorativa en su lugar de diseño.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Lo has elegido tú. –recordaba.

-          No tiene nada de malo como conjunto general, te queda bien. Pero es demasiado alegre. –dejó de lado el cumplido inicial para centrarse en lo segundo dicho.

-          ¿Alegre? Llevo una camisa granate oscura, Alex, hay más alegría en algunos cementerios.

-          Primero, es burdeos, no granate. Y segundo, cámbiate. –echaba mano de su varita y la agitaba al aire con sutileza. La maleta de Darrow se abría sobre el suelo con un gesto brusco. Darrow daba un respingo.- Añado una tercera, deja de sorprenderte por trucos de magia, haz el favor.

-          No puedo evitarlo. Sobre todo si no avisas.

-          Ya, pero te deja un poco en ridículo, como si no tuvieses magia a tu alrededor. –Darrow se había alzado, igual que él, para mirar en la maleta una camisa más alegre. Acción que solo llevaba a cabo Alexnader, Darrow había centrado su atención en él.

-          ¿Ridículo? –no con muchas ganas. Alexander alzaba la mirada a él, pensativo.- Siento si no soy un experto en magia, Alex, pero no me avergüenzo de ser como soy. De hecho, intento mejorar cada día, no sé si—

-          Sí, lo siento, no quería decir eso. –quitaba importancia.

-          Pues lo has dicho. –que el chico quitase hierro al asunto con si disculpa no le desquitaba a él del malestar. Se agachaba hacia la maleta, rebuscando entre sus cosas algo más oscuro que ponerse al cuerpo. Lo hacía con desinterés, que Alexander tachase de ridícula su actuación le había afectado lo suficiente como para perder la alegría momentánea. Alexander no había acusado sus carencias, nunca desde que se habían conocido. Las destacaba, y sin duda buscaba la manera de ayudarle a mejorarlo, pero nunca las había criticado ni tachado con desprecio. Hasta ese momento. Y a Darrow le molestaba ser aparentemente el único en notar la malicia tras ellas, pues Alexander tuvo que sufrir su silencio ese rato para asimilarlo.

-          Oye, en serio, no quería—

-          Me pondré algo negro. –cogió una sudadera, la primera que encontró de ese tono oscuro. Se alzó.- Espero que te parezca suficiente, no existe color más oscuro.

Esa vez no iba a cambiarse en el dormitorio. No por vergüenza, más bien por darse de unos segundos de soledad. Se encerró en el baño, cerrando la puerta a su espalda con más fuerza de la que le habría gustado ejercer en el gesto. Con la misma intensidad, se desabrochó la camisa hasta deshacerse de ella, tirándola sobre la pila. Se apoyó en ella, con gesto molesto. No debía tomárselo así, no quería hacerlo. Alexander le había apoyado desde el primer día. En esa misma habitación, el chico le había dicho que fuese siempre él mismo, pero ahora… Ese simple comentario le descolocaba. Más que las palabras en sí, que obviamente también, era la naturalidad con la que Alexander le había pedido que dejase de ser así lo que le chirriaba.

No quería darle más vueltas, había pasado gran parte de la tarde analizando los comportamientos del resto de presentes en aquel lugar con los que ya había tenido contacto. Sus desprecios, sus gestos de desaprobación… Buscarle la puntilla a un acto de Alexander justo antes de ir a una conferencia sería aislarse antes de tiempo, alejarse del único apoyo con el que contaba. Seguramente el chico había empleado la palabra inapropiada. Conociéndole, aunque fuese poco, Alexander estaría buscando la forma de hacerle sentir mal en un sentido humorístico como tantas otras veces. Aunque le hubiese salido verdaderamente mal.

Cogió la sudadera y se enfundó en ella. Con dificultades. Le había dicho a Alexander lo pequeñas que eran esas prendas en comparación a las ropas que ahora usaba, y estaba en lo cierto. La bajó por su torso con fuerza, encajándola en la cintura. Pegadísima al cuerpo, la sudadera le permitía moverse pero a un alto precio de comodidad. Aun así, poco podía hacerle. Se miró al espejo, la verdad es que le gustaba la prenda en sí. Negra muy oscura, nada desgastada, con un cuello amplio hacia atrás, y dos cordeles grises cayendo por el cuello como ajuste, a juego con dos dibujos de espadas cruzadas en el pecho a forma de escudo.

Se colocó un poco el pelo, desmejorado tras andar tumbado por la cama tanto tiempo, y salió al dormitorio.

-          Brice. –le reclamaba, como si necesitase nombrarle pese al estar allí. Asegurándose que Darrow le escuchaba claramente.- En serio, no quería decir eso.

-          Da igual. –de verdad buscaba dejarlo atrás. Se acercaba a cerrar la maleta y a coger su varita, llevándola a la espalda.

-          A mí no me da igual. –insistía. Darrow suspiró, plantándole cara para darle la oportunidad de extenderse.- Lo siento, de verdad. No pienso que hagas el ridículo cuando te sorprendes por algo. –esperaba oírle decir que había empleado las palabras equivocadas, pero esa explicación era algo diferente. No le cuadraba.

-          No lo habrías dicho si no lo pensases. –expuso.- Por qué ibas a decir algo así si no lo pien—

-          Porque es lo que piensan ellos. –firme.- Si he dicho eso es porque, bueno, ellos sí lo piensan. Y si lo he dicho es porque no quiero que lo hagan, y no puedo cambiar su mentalidad, así que lo van a seguir pensando, y por eso te he dicho que no lo hagas. –mostraba demasiado interés en justificarse. Darrow asentía. Quería acabar la conversación cuanto antes.- No pienso que hagas el ridículo, pero sé que ellos lo piensan así, y no quería… Bueno, que hicieses el ridículo que ellos—

-          Alex, en serio, ha quedado claro. –echaba a andar, no convencido pese a sus palabras. Alexander le paraba a medio camino, cogiéndole el brazo. Exigía de nuevo su mirada.

-          No pienso que hagas el ridículo. –insistió. Esa vez sus ojos hablaban más que sus palabras, al menos para Darrow. Tan claros, tan llenos de vida, tan potentes en su gesto. Nunca se había fijado tanto en sus ojos. No era capaz de encontrarle una comparación al azul que reflejaban. No era como el del cielo en días de verano, ni como el agua que solía pintar en sus dibujos cuando era pequeño. Ni la naturaleza ni las acuarelas o lapiceros que había tenido conseguían esa intensidad, ese brillo tan único. Era un azul que parecía haber nacido en él, una seña de identidad, distintiva. Asumió que le daba demasiadas vueltas a ese simple detalle cuando recodó que su pelo blanco era igual de característico, cuando también la mano de Alexander soltó su brazo. Asintió, a sus ojos.

-          Vámonos, desde que has mencionado la comida mexicana me apetecen tacos. –andando, oyó a Alexander reír a su espalda. Se sonrió automáticamente.

-          No he hablado de comida mexicana. He dicho restaurante, no—

-          Donde seguramente tengan tacos.

-          No existe, Brice, te lo recuerdo.

-          Culpa tuya entonces mi hambre.

Volvió a oírle reír, y volvió a sonreírse acto seguido. Procuró dejar en el olvido, al menos en el pasado, el comentario de Alexander para centrarse en lo que le venía por delante. Su compañero hizo más o menos lo mismo, mantener conversaciones con su acompañante con toda la naturalidad a la que pudiese recurrir.

Todo fue bastante natural. Darrow siguió en sus trece, sus comentarios continuaron causando las mismas reacciones en un Alexander que no iba a dejar de sorprenderse de ellos. Pero al menos el mayor de los dos sí adoptó cierta cautela a la hora de expresarse. No quería volver a molestarle, a decir algo que pudiese herir sus sentimientos de esa forma. Normalmente, Alexander ignoraba con deseo el daño que pudiesen causar sus palabras. De hecho, a veces hasta disfrutaba de saber que sus respuestas pudiesen acusar tal efecto en gente que, si bien recibían sus comentarios a sabiendas, debían merecerlo.

Pero Darrow era diferente. Aún no sabía por qué sentía tanto interés en él. No al menos si los motivos por lo que lo sentía eran suficientemente poderosos como para mantenerlo. Quería ayudarle. Su constante deseo por conocer su entorno, su constante asombro hacia lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la naturalidad con la que todo provenía de él en un mundo al que Alexander acostumbraba a ver demasiadas apariencias… Quería a Darrow en ese proyecto que la juventud había iniciado. Le quería de lleno en ello, y ya no porque supiese que sus capacidades, de ser desarrolladas, iban a ser beneficiosas para todos, sino también para su propio beneficio personal.

Tener a alguien como Darrow al lado le aportaba demasiados beneficios, y aunque eso era algo que habituaba a hacer, el rodearse de personas que pudiesen suponerle algo de rentabilidad, en este caso el provecho era más personal. La forma de ser de Darrow había provocado en Alexander que su compañía general le fuese de mayor utilidad en el plano personal que lo que podía llegar a serlo en un enfoque diferente. Y el causarle daño era algo que, sin duda, no había contemplado y de lo que, sobre todo, se arrepentía.

-          No hay grandes opciones. –Habían llegado a la calle en donde el restaurante mexicano se les plantaba delante. Tan delante que Darrow paseaba su mano por su fachada con añoranza de algo que nunca tuvo en realidad. Como Alexander confirmaba, las opciones culinarias por el camino habían sido bastante escasas. Nada llamaba a Darrow tanto como los carteles falsos de su frontal. En especial, unos tacos bien cargados acompañados de patatas asadas con queso fundido.

-          Esos no son de los que tocas y aparecen ¿no? –recordaba el menú del hotel, con la boca aguada. Alexander se sonreía, mirándole.

-          Lamento que no.

-          Bueno… Podemos comprar algo de la hamburguesería que vimos una calle atrás. –le faltaba sollozar. Alexander rio.

-          Brice, joder, no seas dramático.

-          Cállate. –Fue a ponerse en marcha, de camino sobre sus pasos ya dados en busca de dicho local, pero Alexander volvía a pararle con la mano al brazo.

-          Estate quieto, anda. –miraba a su alrededor, dando vueltas con suspicacia.- No te portes mal.

-          ¿Eh? –fue de agradecer que su sorpresa ante la magia esa vez no fuese vista por Alexander, evitando así recuperar la conversación sobre el ridículo que hacía. Alexander se había desaparecido, dejándole en soledad en una calle en la que nadie parecía notar su repentina ausencia. Ahora el que giraba sobre sí mismo era Darrow, nervioso. Buscándole entre la multitud. Hasta susurraba su nombre con inquina, como si fingiese no tener un cabreo notable por haberle dejado allí tirado sin ninguna explicación. Solo se esfumó de sí el malestar cuando el muchacho volvió a recobrar forma a su lado, cargado con dos pequeñas cajas de cartón humeantes.- ¿Dónde has ido?

-          México. Toma. –le estampaba una de las cajas. Darrow la cogía con ojos vivarachos.

-          ¿Bromeas? –abrió la tapa. Un par de tacos recién hechos aparecían. Lo suficientemente grandes como para saciar su hambre visual. Los ojos le brillaron con amor.- No te creo.

-          Siento haber tardado, acababan de abrir. Allí es muy temprano—

-          Eres la hostia, en serio. –cogía uno de los tacos y se lo llevaba a la boca. Grosero con la comida, no le daba piedad alguna. Alexander reía, abriendo la suya e intentando averiguar cómo hincarle el diente.- ¿No has comido nunca tacos? –lo tuvo que repetir. Con la boca llena, solo causó que Alexander frunciese el ceño ante sus maltratadas palabras.

-          No soy muy fan de la comida mexicana…

-          Venga ya. ¿Cómo es que—

-          Pica demasiado.

-          ¿Eres de estómago sensible? –reía, comiendo de nuevo. Alexander dejaba el taco a media altura.

-          Te recuerdo que soy ruso, Brice. –lo analizaba, detalladamente.- Si nos ponemos a beber caes muerto antes de que yo empiece a sentir nada.

-          Oye, que soy escocés. –volvía a dejar el taco a medio camino para mirarle con como solía acostumbrar ante sus comentarios. Ingenuo, como si de verdad no esperase que Darrow pudiese decir algo así.

-          Y eso solo te hará acabar en peor estado. –le burló con voz irritable, haciendo que Alexander tuviese que esforzarse por no reír ahora que por fin daba un bocado al taco. Saboreó, con detalle e interés. Dejó de lado el humor para dar su veredicto.- No está mal. –tragó los restos.- Nada mal.

-          ¿Nada mal? Venga ya, después de la italiana, esta es la mejor comida del mundo.

-          No te lo discutiré. –se apoyaba sobre la fachada, imitándole Darrow.- Tú entiendes más de comida que yo, eres el experto.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –engullendo, le miraba. Antes de mirarse a sí mismo.- ¿Me acabas de llamar gordo? –alarmado por lo inverosímil, Alexander volvía a dejar el taco a media altura.

-          ¿Cuándo narices he dicho yo—

-          Experto en comida. –daba por obvio.- No sé, no suena muy bien.

-          Oye, estás muy susceptible hoy. –no era su intención recuperar la conversación del dormitorio, pero al menos el hacerlo ahora le proporcionaba algo de naturalidad. Darrow fruncía el ceño, aparentemente infantil.- Estás delgado, Brice, no llores. –le miró como si necesitase comprobar de verdad que sus propias palabras estaban en lo cierto. Daba igual que Darrow estuviese comiendo tacos como si llevase años sin ingerir nada, seguía teniendo la misma presencia. Bajo esa sudadera negra tan ajustada seguía estando su cuerpo, que recordaba a la perfección. Optó por llevarse el taco a la boca, saciar el hambre repentina.- No te acostumbres a que te traiga comida, por cierto. No es mi culpa—

-          Alexander. –ambos desconectaban de la mirada del otro para ir a parar a la que se asomaba por la puerta del falso restaurante. Clark estaba allí, sin mucha ilusión ante la vida. Tampoco aportaba más a su comentario, era su forma de alarmarle.

-          Ahora entramos.

A Darrow no le costó distinguir la pérdida de ánimo que Alexander mostraba al volver a la realidad en la que se encontraban. Clark ni le había mirado, y aun así sentía que su distancia ante Alexander se debía solo y exclusivamente a él. La incomodidad era latente, tanto que perdió el apetito de repente. Le quedaba medio taco, que se llevó a la boca como pudo con tal de no alargar algo que pudiese empeorar el ánimo de su compañero. Y más si Clark parecía no querer irse hasta comprobar con sus propios ojos que, como decía Alexander, entraban en breves.

Cuando este hubo acabado de comer, cogió la caja de Darrow con un gesto frío, captando sus ojos con alarma. Estaba de verdadero mal humor y aquello solo había hecho más que comenzar. Se acercó al cubo de basura más cercano y tiró ahí las cajas, con la misma malicia con la que las había cogido, y pasó por el lado de Darrow dirigiéndose a él con una sola palabra antes de cruzar la puerta. Sin mirarle, ni a Clark tampoco.

-          Vamos. –fue al menos agradable ver que Alexander parecía recuperar la compostura, recordar que Darrow le necesitaba, una vez la calle quedó a su espalda. El restaurante daba lugar a lo que parecía un túnel que bien podía pertenecer a una alcantarilla. Era húmedo, oscuro, y había charcos en el suelo. Clark iba a la espalda de ambos, sentía su presencia. Alexander le echó una mirada fugaz mientras se acercaba a él para acompañarle en el camino.- Como ya te he dicho, hoy es meramente informativo. No van a haber grandes intervenciones. –asentía Darrow.

-          Algo parecido a una introducción, digamos. –no quería sonar ignorante, que las palabras de Alexander en el dormitorio pudiesen cobrar vida y sintiese lo ridículo que podía sonar a cualquier palabra que dijese. Intentaba mantener la compostura.

-          Un poco más que eso, pero sí. Ven. –comprobaba a la vez que hablaba que iba por el buen camino. Lo hacía conectando con los ojos de Clark, que asentían para que pudiese girar a la izquierda. El túnel seguía hacia delante, a una zona más luminosa y que aguardaba algo de ruido al fondo. Pero dos pequeños pasadizos se abrían por ambos lados, también con la misma lúgubre decoración, y ellos tomaban el camino izquierdo. Estrecho como no imaginaba Darrow que sería cuando vio la entrada. Dio gracias cuando este se expandió dando no solo visibilidad, sino también lugar al oxígeno.- Ya te digo que no suelo venir a estas cosas.

-          Sí, que quieres que mi primera vez sea contigo. –un comentario que haría sin problemas en soledad con él, que recibiría una respuesta obvia por parte de Alexander. Seguramente le miraría con superioridad, con esa media sonrisa de poder suya, incomodándole por el tipo de comentario pese a causarle la misma forma en sus labios. Pero esta vez Alexander, que estaba de frente a él junto a una puerta, miraba antes a un Clark que alzaba las cejas como si hablase con él a través de pensamientos. Fingiendo una sorpresa que de nuevo devolvía la irritación a Alexander.- Lo sient—

-          Espero que no sea uno de esos escenarios en los que dices que te dan miedo las alturas.

Volvía los ojos a él, ignorando lo sucedido. Darrow frunció el ceño. No comprendió sus palabras hasta que Alexander abrió la puerta dando paso no solo a la luz dorada del otro lado, sino también al vocerío. Pasó tras él a lo que parecía ser un palco diminuto, para apenas siete u ocho personas, situado en lo que debía ser la septuagésima planta de un teatro que no parecía tener fin en altura.

Darrow ignoró todo lo cercano de primeras. Aquel lugar era inmenso, si bien también daba lugar a la claustrofobia más absoluta. Tenía de frente las gradas a rebosar de gente que, separados en el mismo tipo de palco, charlaban a la espera de que algo comenzase. El ruido era ensordecedor, y aun así no molestaba. La luz era amarillenta, tenue ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a ella, pero la altura… Intentó alzar la mirada para comprobar que aquello no tenía fin, y llevó las manos a la barandilla que les separaba del precipicio que dejaba al menos setenta plantas debajo de la suya. Le temblaron las piernas, perdió el sentido unos segundos. Las manos de Alexander le sostuvieron allí, agarrando sus brazos desde su espalda. Con alivio, dio un respingo que no pudo evitar por la grata sorpresa de sentirle cerca. Sumamente cerca. Apoyaba ahora Alexander las manos en la misma barandilla, rodeándole por la espalda, y acercaba su rostro a su lateral para murmurarle con total naturalidad.

-          No soy el mayor fan de este tipo de sitios. –su voz era cálida y calmada entre tanto griterío. Darrow se sintió arropado no solo físicamente por su presencia.- No dan mucho pie a intervenciones.

-          Imagino. –intentó mirar hacia abajo una vez más, aferrándose al metal. Volvió a sentir un vahído, temblando. Alexander le agarró ahora de forma fugaz por la cintura.

-          No mires mucho si te marea. –animaba, de nuevo con un susurro a su oído, cercano. Darrow sentía su pulso acelerarse, pero no por el miedo del vértigo. Era una alteración natural que le resultaba placentera, porque venía consigo cargada de cercanía. Como anteriormente, el gesto tanto físico como vocal de Alexander le aportaba resguardo, protección. Por eso sin poder evitarlo, giraba cada vez que el chico intervenía la mirada hacia él. Como si buscase asegurarse de que esa vez sí, no como en la comida, Alexander estaba cien por cien con él. Así se enfrentaba a todo de manera más tranquila.

-          ¡Ey, Darrow! –a su lado se giraba Matthew. Fue el único momento en el que reparó en que había más gente en aquel palco. El chico le tendía la mano, sin querer tampoco incordiar, con una sonrisa.- Me alegra verte de nuevo. ¿Todo bien? –se interesaba. Darrow le estrechaba en saludo, provocando sin desearlo que uno de los brazos de Alexander fuese hacia atrás rompiendo así la protección que le aportaba. Agradeció que esta volviese una vez el choque de manos hubo acabado.

-          Sí, bueno, nervioso, supongo. –Se había propuesto no pecar de inocencia con nadie, pero con ese muchacho se permitía el ser medianamente sincero. Matthew asentía, sonriendo aún con naturalidad.

-          Irá bien. –dio un suave manotazo a su brazo.- Y si tienes vértigo, tranquilo, luego se va con el cambio de luces. –no quiso indagar en eso, se limitó a suspirar asintiendo. Lo deseaba de verdad.

-          ¿Quién tiene vértigo? –apoyándose sobre Matthew y también Alexander, arrastrando con ello a Darrow hacia el frente, Saray Slaski aparecía a sabiendas de lo que causaba. Darrow buscó alejarse aún más del vacío, pegándose a un Alexander que volvía a acorrarlarle por la cintura momentáneamente.

-          Saray, joder. –Matthew también se había alejado un poco. La chica reía.

-          Críos. –se abría hueco entre el muchacho y los otros dos. De brazos cruzados sobre el metal, se asomaba, analizando.- Van con retraso. Me aburro. –exponía.

-          Baja y da la charla tú. –Alexander proponía, claramente irónico. La chica se giraba a él, mosqueada.

-          ¿Para qué? ¿Para que no dejes de intervenir y darme por saco? –sonrió orgulloso. Darrow quiso reír solo de imaginar algo así.- Me quitas las ganas de hablar.

-          Y tú a mí las de vivir a veces. –continuaba. Darrow se esforzaba de veras en no reírles. No sabía si era por que el chico estuviese así con él, pero se sentía más a gusto entre las contestaciones malhumoradas de la gente.

-          ¿Irás mañana a la matutina? –estaba de nuevo al frente, semicolgada sobre la barandilla. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Alexander, Darrow comprobó el peinado extraño de la muchacha: llevaba su melena pelirroja completamente alborotada. Ondulada, algunos mechones se recogían en trenzas que, a la vez, se trenzaban entre sí creando formas. Una cruzaba su frente. Algunas de ellas hasta parecían llevar abalorios metálicos que parecían diminutas monedas. Curioso, cuanto menos.

-          Es la intención.

-          ¿Vendrá tu nuevo pupilo contigo? –a eso sí se giró. Saray miraba a Darrow descaradamente, antes de recorrer los brazos de Alexander que le rodeaban hasta dar con la mirada de dicho chico, alzando las cejas, orgullosa. Alexander la ignoraba mucho más de lo que Darrow parecía hacerlo.

-          Vendrá, sí. –Darrow se giró a él.

-          ¿Soy yo el pupilo?

-          Eres el pupilo. –no solo él respondió. Saray también.

-          ¿Y por qué narices soy el—

-          Porque eres nuevo. –dijo ella.- Y vienes bajo su brazo. Literal. –volvía a mirar los brazos de Alexander agarrados a la protección, con él en medio. Este no los retiró. Hasta pareció reírle la gracia a la chica.

-          No te quejes, es mejor que novato. –Matthew estaba aún allí, y escuchaba. Aportaba eso que, sin duda, era algo positivo. A Darrow le parecía también mejor.

-          Mañana empieza lo movidito. –le explicaba Saray. Arisca como ya la había conocido, seguía expresándose. Solo daba paso a algún gesto que acompañase sus puñaladas contra Alexander o él mismo, soberbia.- ¿Intervendrás? –seguía hablando a Darrow. Este no supo qué decir. Quiso girarse a Alexander, pero se sentía demasiado infantil buscando su ayuda. Así que optó por encontrarla entre sus palabras.

-          Lo dudo mucho. –a ella le sorprendió.- Prefiero escuchar primero, acostumbrarme—

-          Venga ya. ¿No eres hijo de Bianca Brice? Qué coño es eso de acallarse—

-          No soy mi madre. –recordó. Ella rio, arrogante.

-          No hace falta que lo jures. –la chica recibió un golpe en sus brazos cruzados por parte de Alexander, que solo se soltaba de la barandilla para lanzarle ese aviso. La chica le miró, con gesto molesto, similar al que Alexander guardaba.- Solo digo que es aburrido escuchar siempre. Hay gente que nunca ha alzado la voz, nunca ha dado su opinión, y eso al final solo ayuda a que te coman la cabeza. –miraba hacia abajo, analítica todo el rato.

-          A mí me resulta interesante escuchar, ayuda a formar opinión.

-          No lo he negado. Pero aportar la tuya, la que tengas, por escasa que sea, ayuda a complementarlo. –no la respondió. Más que nada por la sorpresa que le daba el sentir que Saray, de una forma u otra, le estaba ayudando en algo. Se preguntaba si, como los Warren que mencionaba Alexander, existirían dos hermanas Slaski y ahora se enfrentaba a una más amigable. Si no fuese por la arrogancia mostrada hasta entonces ese mismo momento, y sus posteriores palabras, lo habría hasta sopesado.- Espero que no digas eso porque aquí el albino te quiere calladito. –frunció el ceño, ahora sí girándose a Alexander. Este ponía los ojos en blanco, no muy ofendido, más bien agotado.

-          Nadie me quiere calladito. –explicó él. Saray le miró dudosa.

-          ¿Estás seguro de ello? –la propia chica giró el rostro hacia su espalda, animándole a hacer lo mismo. Se arrepintió nada más hacerlo y dar a su espalda con no solo Clark, sino también Coleen y otro que debía de ser Greg, pues era idéntico a su hermano. Los tres, apoyados en la pared a apenas un metro de ellos, cuchicheaban con la mirada fija en ellos. Ni siquiera buscaban callarse al dar con los ojos de Darrow. Él volvió la mirada al frente, animado también por el hombro de Alexander que, como barrera, le empujaba con suavidad al frente de nuevo. Le prefería sufriendo por la altura que por la opinión de terceros. Al menos sabía aportar apoyo más eficaz a lo primero.

-          Me es indiferente lo que esperen desconocidos de mí. –Alexander se sorprendió tanto de oírle que no reparó en retirarle la mirada, aunque Darrow no le observase de vuelta. Miraba al frente, paseando los ojos entre la gente, seguro de sus palabras tras haber sufrido el mal trago de recordar su impopularidad. Saray en cambio sí buscaba con los ojos a Alexander, alzando sus cejas anaranjadas.

-          Haces bien. –Matthew siempre buscaba dar con él al hablarle, echándose hacia atrás para evitar la figura de Saray.- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. A mí me avergonzaba intervenir de primeras por si alguien decía algo, o si me miraban más de la cuenta. Sobre todo cuando hay tanta gente, pero… Es inútil.

-          No creo que siga ese camino, Williams. –Saray aportaba.- Tiene de mentor a súper Alexander, el que no se calla ni debajo del agua. –no solo Matthew rio a eso, hasta Alexander soltó un ligero sonido que Darrow sintió en su espalda, pegada a su pecho.  A él, por consiguiente, se le marcó una media sonrisa.- Con suerte decide hablar, intervenir todo el rato, así nuestro querido Alex se mantiene callado.

-          Slaski. –raudo, tanto que Darrow sintió su tensión, sintió la vergüenza por lo que acaba de ocurrir. La chica se giraba, aún apoyada hacia delante, con el rostro hacia el suyo. Provocativa.

-          ¿Él puede llamarte Alex y yo no? –sabía la respuesta, pero quería seguir haciendo daño. Se sonreía. Darrow buscó no mirarla, no darle pie a ver su debilidad.

-          Tú lo has dicho. –confirmaba Alexander por su parte. Ella fingió gruñir.

-          Qué injusticia…

No volvió a hablar, no al menos con ellos. Matthew captó su atención al señalar a alguien de un palco alto al frente, y así se perdieron a su lado en sus propias conversaciones. Alexander por su parte tampoco habló con Darrow, aunque esta vez no le notaba distante, simplemente expectante.

Miraba con interés al foso, a donde Darrow aún no se atrevía a clavar la mirada. Esperaba, como el resto, a que alguien saliese y comenzase a hablar. Parecía alargarse demasiado, tanto que demasiadas personas se colgaban de las barandillas como si desde una posición más natural no se viese lo suficiente.

El ansia era tal que, cuando alguien pisó el foso, todo el mundo vitoreó antes de guardar un sepulcral silencio. Las luces, como había augurado Matthew, se reducían notablemente para aportarse solo al fondo del teatro. Animado por las palabras del chico, Darrow intentó comprobar si el vértigo de verdad se esfumaba y, en parte, esto sucedía. Sin apenas luz que le permitiese comprobar su altura, Darrow pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer abajo en un escenario de suelo rojizo. Esta se llevaba la varita a la garganta, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-          Disculpad la tardanza, la gran afluencia de personas a estas conferencias ha provocado que hayamos tenido que crear más plantas. –al unísono, todo el mundo alzó la mirada al techo. Darrow fue a hacerlo, parado por la mano de Alexander que tiraba del cordel de su sudadera, haciéndole agachar la mirada.

-          No tientes a la suerte. –y no lo hizo, sonriéndose. Para qué buscar el vértigo de nuevo.

-          Gracias a todos por la asistencia. –la mujer no debía de alcanzara los treinta años.- Soy Christine Howard, seré la moderadora principal de este congreso. –algunos vítores que la hicieron reír.- Sí, gracias, prometo hacerlo mejor que la última vez. –más vítores y algunas risotadas, la de Saray, por ejemplo.- El tema de este fin de semana reside en las opciones que los jóvenes tenemos para mejorar nuestras capacidades mágicas. Así que, como siempre hacemos, os pediremos ser concisos en vuestras intervenciones. Sabemos que a algunos os gusta iros por las ramas, entrar en mil detalles, relacionarlo todo, así que, por favor, brevedad. –no pudo más que seguir las miradas colectivas. No solo en su palco, al frente y alrededores, muchos ojos buscaban a Alexander. No parecía ser algo negativo, lo hacían con algunas sonrisas y hasta Saray le daba un codazo a su mano. Darrow divisó en el rostro de Alexander cierto orgullo comedido. Se sonrió al verlo.- Ahora, como siempre, expondremos los diferentes bloques, nombraremos los invitados y los principales ponentes. Resolveremos dudas, y escucharemos sugerencias. Así que, de nuevo, por favor, no os pongáis a divagar sobre la vida. –algunas risas.- Las jornadas comenzarán mañana por la mañana, a las diez, en el recinto…

Fue sin duda algo interesante de escuchar. Darrow se alegró soberanamente de que Alexander hubiese querido hacerle partícipe de algo así.

Las palabras de Christine no tardaron en caer en saco roto cuando, con solo el apunte de la primera conferencia, ya se dieron intervenciones que, de primero, parecían rutinarias, para dar sin querer paso a debates ya formados desde diferentes focos de altura. De primeras, Darrow comprobó que el ambiente era tenso. La gente exponía sin miedo lo que pensaba, sus ideas, haciéndole ver que tenía que andarse con cuidado para no caer en la palabrería de cualquiera.

Dio gracias por estar con Alexander, y hasta con Saray o Matthew. Fue el primero el que desde un inicio se encargó de nombrar a los que intervenían. A su oído, Alexander le actualizaba sobre sus nombres, si eran de fiar, si más bien eran algo pasajero, o si debía ignorarles en la medida de lo posible. Agradecía también que no le intentase manipular, pues Alexander siempre se limitaba a comentar lo que sabía de la persona con cierta objetividad, nunca de sus aportaciones. Daba vía en parte libre a Darrow para llegar a la conclusión de si sus intervenciones eran dignas de ser analizadas o no.

Saray era más directa. Mostraba su disgusto hacia la gente que no soportaba, y vitoreaba con aplausos a los que apoyaba. Matthew era más abierto, aplaudiendo por educación a todo el mundo y, aparentemente, otorgándole razón a todos para luego, en cambio, debatir para sí y sus acompañantes lo que de verdad pensaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró la introducción a las jornadas, pero el tiempo se le pasó demasiado rápido en comparación al resto. Por eso cuando la gente comenzó a desalojar tras la clausura de Christine, él sintió que quería quedarse aún más. Pero Alexander se había separado de la barandilla, ya no le acorralaba, ni protegía, así que su estancia allí carecía de interés. No se veía preparado para hacerle frente a aquello solo.

-          ¿Iremos entonces mañana a la primera conferencia? –le seguía, saliendo por la puerta del minúsculo palco.

-          Claro. –obvio.

-          ¿Conoces a los ponentes?

-          Conozco a todo el mundo, Brice. –recordaba.

-          ¿Me hablarás de ellos? –se giraba a él, asombrado.- Quiero saber quiénes son antes de escucharles, ir preparado.

-          Claro, si—

-          ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo si no? –no fue un brinco muy notable pero, alarmado, Darrow se giraba sobre sus pasos. Encaraban el estrecho túnel por el que tanta gente hora salía. No reparó siquiera en preguntarse si todas las plantas funcionaban igual, que Clark le hablase le suponía demasiado fastidio mental. Como a Alexander, que no le quitaba ojo.- Si no te has informado, digo.

-          He estado ocupado. –no tenía interés alguno en conversar con él.

-          ¿Qué clase de ocupación puede tener alguien de dieciocho años? –el por qué sabría Clark su edad, lo desconocía. Y el motivo por el cual le parecía digno de menosprecio, le intrigaba con molestia.- La gente suele venir preparada a las conferencias, Brice, saber al menos quién habla, para luego no hacer el ridículo al hablar.

-          Y sin embargo hay gente que siempre consigue hacerlo. –aportaba Alexander, captando sus ojos rabiosos.- Sin necesidad de estar en una conferencia. –despreciaba así las palabras de su amigo, que si por miradas dependiese, poca amistad mostrarían. Darrow se incomodaba, lo último que quería era causarle un nuevo problema a Alexander.

-          Coleen quieren hablar. –cambió veloz de tema, sin dejar de mirar a Alexander. Este también parecía amoldar otra postura.

-          ¿Ahora? –cansado. Él asentía, señalando con la cabeza el palco del que habían salido. Le requerían, y Darrow miraba a su compañero esperando oírle negar. No lo hizo.- Slaski…-Tanto Saray como Matthew aún seguían allí, esperando no solo a que su guerra personal acabase, también a que la fila que inundaba el túnel de salida se vaciase un poco. La chica escuchaba a Alexander.- Ve con él… -hablaba de Darrow, claramente. Y a este no supo qué le sorprendió más, si que Alexander pidiese ayuda a Saray, si que Saray asintiese serena aceptando la petición, o que esta se diese como tal. Por qué iba Darrow a necesitar vigilancia. No llegó a saberlo, no por él al menos.- Te veo fuera.

-          Pero… -no le dio tiempo a más, Alexander se perdía tras la puerta, con Clark a su espalda.

-          Venga, Brice, quiero salir de aquí. –pensó de primeras que Saray mostraba malestar por tener que cargar con él, pero la chica no dejó de protestar por el alboroto de personal abriéndose paso por el túnel a prisas.- Odio la maldita organización de las conferencias, en serio.

-          ¿No dijeron que iban a agrandar los aforos? –Matthew iba descontento también, a su espalda. Iba rodeado por ambos.

-          ¿Acaso hacen algo de lo que prometen? –Matthew rio a Saray.- Te acostumbrarás, Brice. –él no habló, no al menos hasta que el paseo principal del túnel les acogía. Más aireado, más amplio.- Por fin, joder. –admitía ella.- No te separes mucho, Brice, no te vayas a perder.

-          ¿Por qué? –indagó ahora, más calmado.  Ella y Matthew se miraban. Fue el chico el que habló.

-          Eres el pupilo de Alexander, tienes muchos ojos encima. –no quiso comprobar la literalidad de sus palabras. Asumió que estaba en lo cierto.

-          Y hay mucho que querrá saber de ti, saber por qué te mueves con Alexander, y por qué ahora y no antes.

-          ¿Y por qué me proteges tú de tantos ojos curiosos? –ya que estaba, Darrow indagaba. Recordaba perfectamente a Saray siendo arisca con él en el almuerzo. No le cuadraba con su papel protector de ahora, por muy distante que siguiese siendo. A ella, en cambio, le sorprendía su pregunta.

-          Porque eres de los nuestros. –resumió. Darrow sintió una ola de calor subir por su torso.-  No me gusta que venga gente nueva, me gustan los grupos reducidos. Pero me fio de Alexander. –así que, se fiaría de él mientras el mentado lo hiciese. Fue un alivio, en parte.

-          Espero al menos que si te fías de mí sea por mí mismo. –pero buscaba algo más. La chica se giró a él, recorriéndole de arriba abajo con media sonrisa.

-          Eso ya se verá. –Matthew le dio un codazo para captar sus ojos, antes de poner él mismo los suyos en blanco y negar. Le quitaba fuerza a las palabras de la chica. Calmándole así.- ¿Qué opinan en tu casa de que vengas? Tu madre no creo que esté muy feliz.

-          Oh. –se sorprendió por su interés.- No lo está, no, pero porque no conoce de qué trata esto. –no entró en detalles que rodeasen la figura de Alexander.

-          No tienes padre ¿verdad? –seguía curiosa. No preguntaba con malicia, al menos. Darrow negó.- Yo no tengo madre. Ni padre. –informó, simple.- O sea, tengo, pero mi madre murió tras mi parto, y mi padre me abandonó en un convento cuando prefirió el alcohol a ser, eso, mi padre. –rio ella sola.- Hijo de puta. Aunque no más que la jodida monja que quería llamar a un exorcista cuando empecé a descubrir mi magia. –se abría a él. Darrow no cabía en sí de su asombro.

-          Yo casi no recuerdo a mi padre, así que no es algo que eche en falta tampoco. Y mi madre en periodista. –rio ella.

-          Lo sé, Brice. Todos conocemos a Bianca.

-          Ya, bueno, lo siento, no acostumbro—

-          Me gusta. Tu madre, digo. Cómo escribe, lo que dice. Parece muy segura siempre de sí misma y, por lo que oigo, no se deja manejar. Eso es difícil de ver en prensa. –Darrow asintió.

-          La admiro mucho, sí. –confesó. Mirando a Matthew a la espera de su aportación.

-          Mis padres son maestros. Él a niños con magia avanzada, mi madre a más adultos. –breve historia que no dio para mucho más. El camino hacia el exterior era lento, sin duda la organización dejaba mucho que desear a la hora de acoger a tanta gente en un lugar tan limitado. Dio tiempo a más charla.

-          ¿Cómo conocisteis estas conferencias? –quiso Darrow saber.

-          Una alumna de mi madre le habló de ellas, y mi madre a mí. Fui hará medio año a la primera, en Berlín.

-          A mí me reclutó Alexander. –aportó Saray. Darrow alzó las cejas, abriendo la mirada.- Me topé con él en Varsovia hará casi un año, soy de allí, aunque no lo parezca. –rio ella sola.- El muy idiota estaba intentando hechizar a un camarero para irse sin pagar de un bar, y yo lo vi. –a Darrow se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar que no era la primera vez que Alexander hacía algo así.- Así que le descubrí frente al camarero, por la gracia, vaya. Se cabreó bastante. –orgullosa, sonreía.- Así que me ofreció ir a una conferencia que tenía lugar ese fin de semana.

-          ¿Así sin más?

-          Así sin más. Alexander funciona así. En base a sensaciones. Conmigo fracasó bastante, no me soporta mucho.

-          Ni tú a él por lo que veo. –recordaba.

-          No te lo tomes por lo personal, Brice, pero me gusta picar a todo el mundo. Sacaros de vuestras casillas. Y, para qué mentir, hacer que Alexander se enrabiete es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. –Matthew rio con ella.

-          ¿Suele…reclutar, a mucha gente? –saber que había acogido a Saray le hizo perder cierta ilusión, cierta exclusividad que había sentido con él. No supo el por qué de esa sensación, como si cambiase algo en gran medida entre ellos, lo veía con cierto malestar. Algo que le causaba irritación personal.

-          No. Que yo sepa, solo tú, los Warren, y yo.

-          Vaya mezcla… -no pudo evitar confesar.

-          No les hagas mucho caso. –Matthew apuntaba.- A los Warren, en serio. A mí creo que no me han mirado a la cara desde que llegué.

-          Tal vez se rompe la tradición, querido Williams, porque tienes uno de cara. –en efecto, el que resultaba ser Greg Warren no les quitaba ojo de encima desde la pared de la salida, la cual no cruzaba. Darrow sintió la presión por su presencia, algo que Saray en cambio no padecía.- Si buscas a tu reflejo, anda reunido con Tremblay y Alexander. –le exponía, viendo que no les dejaba pasar.

-          Sé dónde está mi hermano, Slaski, solo quería presentarme al nuevo pupilo. –por primera vez, esa palabra le sonaba verdaderamente hiriente.- Brice ¿no?

-          Darrow. –apuntó, desganado. Greg alzó una ceja.

-          Decidiré por mi cuenta el cómo llamarte, si no te importa. –una amabilidad exageradamente fingida. Darrow no reparó ni en buscar paciencia, quiso salir por la puerta. Le retuvo.- ¿Por qué tenéis tanta prisa?

-          Porque ya te has presentado, y no tengo mucho interés en seguir hablando contigo. –confesó. Greg volvía a alzar una ceja.

-          ¿Me he presentado? Porque creo que no.

-          Tal vez no tengo el interés suficiente en que lo hagas, así que lo doy por hecho. –quiso cruzar de nuevo, Greg volvía a pararle. La gente a su alrededor se molestaba por la interrupción, rodeándoles para poder abandonar el lugar.

-          Creo que no deberías ser tan grosero, Brice, al fin y al cabo estamos aquí por el mismo objetivo, y es mejor llevarse bien. –amenazante cuanto menos, Darrow sintió ahora con intensidad el pudor que le producía su presencia. Sintió el deseo de coger su varita, aunque no sabría cómo usarla contra él. Se limitaba en retroceder brevemente en pasos, alejándose. Balbuceando una respuesta.

-          Y yo creo que no deberías tocar tanto los huevos. –no fue su voz la que le paró, de hecho Darrow sabía que, de hablar él, Greg no retrocedería de la manera en la que lo hacía ahora, ni con ese gesto de obediencia desafiante. Giró sobre sus pasos para dar con Alexander tras él, cargando de ira su mirada.- Tu hermano te busca, vete con él, ya que él al menos quiere tenerte cerca. –brusquedad notable, Darrow sintió el golpe él mismo con sus palabras. Greg rugió en su fuero interno, asintiendo de nuevo al cumplir la orden de Alexander, echando a andar contracorriente entre la marabunta de gente.- Si te digo que vayas con él, es por algo. –crucificaba a Saray con la mirada. Esta, indiferente, le seguía a la salida junto a Darrow y Matthew.

-          Y con él he ido, pero si esperas que me ponga a pegarme con los Warren—

-          Simplemente espero que hagas algo. –reprochaba. Ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          Es mayorcito ¿sabes? –hablaban de él, era consciente.- Enséñale a defenderse si no sabe aún, pero no me pongas a mí de guardaespaldas. –la negó, con desprecio, antes de coger el brazo de Darrow por su muñeca y tirar de él. Era curioso, pese a la cantidad de gente que salía del falso restaurante, ninguna aglomeración parecía formarse en la acera.

-          Vámonos.

-          ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –no entendía.

-          Al hotel.

-          Pero—

-          Quiero irme ¿vale? –no daba mayor explicación, encarándole, soltándole a la vez. Darrow asentía, aceptando sus palabras.- Lo siento, me ponen de mala leche.

-          No pasa nada—

-          ¿Te ha dicho algo? Greg.

-          No, o sea. Nada que me quite el sueño. –asintió Alexander, buscando paz, pasándose su mano por el pelo como si se lo alejase de la cara. Con su mirada, analizaba a la espalda de Darrow, todo el personal abandonando el recinto.- ¿Ha pasado algo? Con Coleen y Clark—

-          No, nada.

-          ¿En serio? Porque pareces—

-          Solo hemos hablado de los ponentes de mañana. –resumió. A Darrow le costaba creerle. Necesitó de su mirada para tomarle en serio.- De verdad, Brice. Eso es todo. –asintió así.- ¿Podemos irnos ya? –de nuevo, asintió.

-          Claro. –no le iba a hacer permanecer allí si tanto quería irse. Echó a andar. Hasta que Alexander volví a frenarle al tirar de su muñeca.

-          ¿Dónde vas? –señalaba a su espalda, al camino de vuelta al hotel. Confuso. Tanto como un Alexander que fruncía el ceño antes de soltar una ligera risa.- Dame la mano, anda. –no le daba pie a elegir, cogía la suya por orden propia y acto seguido, se desaparecieron. El ajetreo espacial y temporal duró poco, apenas dos segundos hasta que el pasillo que separaba sus dormitorios les acogió.

-          No sé si me acostumbraré a esto alguna vez. –rio Alexander.

-          Lo harás. –cogió el pomo de su puerta.

-          ¿Mañana a qué hora…? –antes de perderle de vista, quiso asegurarse.

-          A las nueve te paso a buscar, para desayunar.

-          Nueve, perfecto. –apuntaba en su cabeza.

-          Ropa clara. Alegre. –le exigía. Darrow asentía, con media sonrisa.

-          Lo intentaré.

-          Y no me hagas aporrear tu puerta. –se sonrieron ambos, Darrow más risueño

-          No prometo nada. –Alexander encaró su puerta para abrirla.- Oye, Alex… -no quería desaprovechar el momento. Les separaban varios metros, pero por algún motivo seguía recordando lo que el chico había hecho ese día por él. Desde el ir en un viaje fugaz a México a por comida, hasta el protegerle de las alturas o del mismísimo Greg. Diferentes acciones de las cuales, él sin embargo, recordaba la más duradera con mayor precisión, y no por ser constante en el tiempo. Guardaba el tacto de su pecho en su espalda, el de sus palabras susurradas a su oído, tan cercano. Sus brazos protegiéndole a cada lado, una especie de fortaleza que en cambio no le implicaba sentir encarcelamiento. Su seguridad, y su compañía. Tan agradable en su totalidad que hasta el malentendido vivido tras la puerta que ahora le esperaba apenas existía en su recuerdo. Tragó saliva.- Gracias por lo de hoy. Por todo... –y también agradeció que Alexander entendiese perfectamente lo escueto de sus palabras. Le sonrió a medio lado, sereno.

-          Es un placer.


	6. Chapter 6

Solía ser una persona de lento despertar. Cuando sus párpados se separaban, dando paso a la luz que quisiera entorpecer su oscuridad y descanso, Darrow solía dedicar largos minutos hasta que su cuerpo se amoldaba a la misma. Rondar por la cama era su pasatiempo mañanero, trayéndole siempre demasiados problemas de puntualidad en cuanto a tareas diarias se refería. Solo dejaba su rutina perezosa cuando los alaridos de quienes le esperaban pedían su prisa. O, en mañanas como esa, cuando su ansia podía más que el cansancio.

Cuando abrió los ojos, tiró el mantón con el que se cubría hacia los pies de la cama para bajar del colchón con un impetuoso salto. Como si huyese del fuego, corrió hacia el baño para meterse bajo la ducha y asearse lo antes posible. Estuvo a punto de caerse por lo resbaladizo de sus pies cuando pisó de nuevo suelo seco, pero consiguió reponerse para poder seguir su camino hacia la maleta en busca de algo que ponerse.

No valía cualquier cosa, las pautas de Alexander eran bien sencillas: ropas claras. Aunque dar con eso en su equipaje costase más de lo que esperaba. No solía vestir colores muy vivos, tampoco oscuros pero, la gama de tonalidades de su armario solía moverse a camino entre ambos, siempre tirando un poco más hacia lo sombrío por mera simpleza.

Cogió unos vaqueros claros, los que más de entre sus opciones, y arriba se enfundó en una camisa verde militar no muy apagada. No se veía suficientemente elegante, algo que nunca conseguía a su juicio emular. Sus pantalones tenían rotos, sobre todo en las rodillas, y su camiseta era bastante básica, tanto que cualquier arruga se marcaba. Aun así, poco más se le pasaba por la cabeza para combinar esa mañana.

Cerró su maleta, no queriendo perder más tiempo con algo así, y guardó su varita de nuevo entre la espalda y su pantalón, y corrió veloz hacia la puerta para, por primera vez, ser él el que requiriese de la presencia del otro. Golpeó la puerta frente a la suya con ahínco, y solo de oír el ruido que sus nudillos causaban contra la madera pintaba en él una sonrisa energética. Se moría de ganas por ir a la primera conferencia, por escuchar todo lo que Alexander pudiese decirle sobre ella. Sentía deseo hasta por conversar de nuevo con Saray y Matthew, si la coincidencia de los tres se daba.

De lo que no tenía anhelo alguno era por encontrarse con los hermanos Warren, ni con Clark. A su desgracia, las esperanzas por alargar ese momento quedaban destruidas cuando el que abría la puerta era ese último. Con un gesto raudo, separaba la puerta de su encaje para dar vista amplia no solo del pasillo de detrás, sino de su malestar. Clark le miraba con los ojos despiertos, cargados de suficiente desprecio como para que Darrow tuviese que negarse a mirarlos mucho tiempo. No había abierto la puerta para darle la bienvenida, tampoco para echarle al menos. Se despedía él mismo con el gesto, cruzando el marco sin perderle de vista hasta girar al pasillo principal del rellano para alejarse de aquel lugar. A su espalda, y ahora sí en respuesta a su llamada, Alexander acudía a él sin compartir ni un ápice de la energía que Darrow había trasladado desde su dormitorio a su puerta. Tampoco parecía compartir mucho más, pues no estaba ni preparado para marchar, apenas llevaba solo unos pantalones negros de baja cintura.

-          Ho… Hola… -no sabía cómo saludarle tras ese inesperado recibimiento, intentando no descansar sus ojos en ningún lugar incómodo. Debatía así su mirada entre el propio Alexander y la figura lejana de Clark perdiéndose de su vista. Se centró en quien de verdad quería ver cuando el otro ya no se mostraba, fijo en su mirada, procurando no desviarse. El inquilino del cuarto se apoyaba sobre el marco con un brazo alto, en donde descansaba su cabeza, la cual se masajeaba con la mano libre por el cuero cabelludo como si buscase darse calma. Era la primera vez que su pelo no lucía intacto.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí… –resumido, sin esmero, deslizando su propia mano cansada por su nuca y cuello.

-          Pero… -poco le creía, y su respuesta de nada le servía para ganar concentración ante su imagen.- Qué hacía aquí, qué quería… -Alexander fijó ahora sus ojos en él, no con mucha amabilidad a su disgusto. Claramente al chico le había molestado que Darrow se entrometiese de esa forma en sus asuntos, no estaba dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas. Se agarraba ahora con la mano de su cuello a la puerta, firme, sintiendo su visitante al gesto que podría cerrarle en las narices. Darrow, por ello, bajaba la mirada.- Perdona. –y se disculpaba. Alexander aceptó su gesto, dejándolo estar.

-          ¿Has descansado?

-          Sí… ¿tú? –Alexander cogía aire, como si se estirase tras despertar. Se masajeaba ahora los ojos.

-          Podría haber descansado un poco más, pero no me quejaré. –los abrió con pesadez para mirarle. De arriba abajo.- ¿Eso es lo mejor que has encontrado? –juzgaba, con media sonrisa. Darrow fruncía el ceño, analizándose a sí mismo.

-          Sí, qué pasa. –dudaba. Alexander mantenía el gesto.- Eres un poco exquisito con el tema de la ropa, no pretendía decir nada, pero tal vez deberías ver a un especialista.

-          Y tú a un estilista. –se separaba ya de la puerta, dándole acceso al cuarto. Darrow le siguió, a su espalda. Su desnuda espalda.

-          No sé por qué protestas, yo al menos voy vestido. –puntualizó. Si Darrow tuviese ojos para algo más que el chico al que hablaba, habría comprobado que el dormitorio de Alexander era prácticamente como el suyo, solo que en dirección inversa. Iban camino al dormitorio, en donde la cama yacía perfectamente hecha. No había signo de vida en ese cuarto más allá de la maleta que Alexander dejaba sobre el colchón, en donde la abría.

-          Tranquilo, Brice, le pondré solución en breves. –buscaba la prenda apropiada. Darrow iba con él, ignorando gran parte de sus palabras.- No pretendo ir semidesnudo por la vida.

-          Menos mal, sí. –Alexander giró el rostro hacia él, con una ceja alzada y sus labios comenzando a tornar en media sonrisa. Darrow no pudo recular a tiempo.

-          ¿Menos mal? ¿Te causa mucho problema? –se giraba a él. Darrow intentó por todos los medios mantenerse firme al frente, a la maleta. Quedar de cara a él en esas circunstancias le intimidaba demasiado, por algún motivo. Y lo peor es que Alexander jugaba con eso. Bajó la tapa de su equipaje, alarmándole, captando sus asustados ojos.- ¿Qué pasa? –sonriéndose. Darrow tragó saliva y volvió al frente.

-          Nada, joder, es solo que sería muy ridículo que fueses así por la vida. –una explicación inútil para salir del camino. Alexander rio por lo bajo, abriendo de nuevo la maleta.- ¿Puedo elegir yo tu ropa—

-          No. –sentencioso. Apartó su mano del cuero marrón de la valija con un golpe seco.- De eso me encargo yo. –cogió dos prendas, no muy llamativas, tras lo cual cerró de nuevo su equipaje. Darrow le miraba ahora, mientras Alexander introducía su cuerpo en una camiseta blanca de cuello en pico, que se holgaba ligeramente en la parte baja de su torso, el cual quedaba escondido bajo la tela cortando la visión involuntaria de Darrow. Pestañeó varias veces, recuperando la cordura. Comprobando el detalle.

-          ¿Por qué vas tú de negro y blanco y yo tengo que ir de colorines? –sobre la camiseta, Alexander se enfundaba un blazer informal, no muy largo pero cayendo un poco más bajo de su cadera. Sin botones. Su dueño se sonreía.

-          Porque yo no busco llamar la atención.

-          ¿Yo sí? –sorprendido. Alexander colocaba el cuello de la prenda y se remangaba, sin perderle de vista a él.

-          Tú has de dejarte ver, sí.

-          Pensaba que eras tú el popular.

-          Lo soy. –no lo ocultaba. Iba ahora a su mesilla de noche a coger su varita, único elemento de su equipaje que estaba a la vista de cualquiera. Se la guardaba en un bolsillo interno de su americana.- Por eso no necesito llamar más la atención.

-          Claro, ya la llamas de por sí… -burlaba. Y Alexander mostraba sus manos a media altura con signo de obviedad y aceptación. Tampoco iba a negar eso.- ¿Durará mucho la conferencia? –le seguía ahora los pasos hacia el baño, donde parecía ir. No lo hizo con mucho esmero, por si buscaba encerrarse tras la puerta, pero Alexander solo buscaba mirarse en el espejo mientras acicalaba su pelo hacia atrás.

-          Nunca se sabe, depende de las intervenciones y la gente que vaya. –explicaba, a oídos sordos. Darrow miraba cómo sus manos se movían por la blanca cabellera, sedosa a la vista y seguramente al tacto, pensaba. Su pelo era más largo por la cima que por los laterales, sin descuadrarse demasiado en conjunto, quedando en perfecta armonía fuese cual fuese el destino que Alexander le diese a cada mechón. Se veía inmaculado tanto de perfil como de frente. De cara.- Brice. –recriminaba la atención en sus ojos, bajándola de su foco. Alzaba las cejas, no podía evitar sorprenderse por él.- ¿Me estás escuchando? –sabía que no.

-          ¿Eh? Sí, bien. –por decir algo.- Todo bien. –Alexander incrementaba aún más su expresión de asombro, procurando no reír, y más al ver a Darrow girarse brusco.- ¿Nos vamos? –echó a andar. Alexander finalmente rio en voz baja cuando el otro ya no estaba presente. Se reunieron en la puerta, abierta por el invitado para tomar así ambos el pasillo.- ¿Dónde es?

-          Clark me ha dicho que en un recinto tras la pared de un callejón, a unas manzanas de aquí. –entraban al ascensor, Darrow con un revuelto en el estómago al oír ese nombre.- No muy lejos.

-          Bien… -de nuevo, por decir algo. No hablaron más hasta que llegaron a la entrada del buffet, en donde más de uno paró a saludar a Alexander con amabilidad. Darrow permaneció siempre a su espalda, esperando hasta llegar a la mesa en donde parte del grupo del día anterior, desayunaba.

-          Me debes una, Dantsov. –molesta, Saray le recibía. Tanto él como Darrow iban a los dos asientos que quedaban de frente a ella. La mesa no estaba completada en personal, pero aun así, Darrow quería sentarse a su lado. Alexander miraba a la chica, fingiendo interés.- No he pedido los huevos revueltos para que así tuvieses tu desayuno de campeones listo nada más llegar. –de verdad que lo decía molesta. Alexander se sonreía.

-          Qué honor. –esa mañana no había menús, Darrow se dejaba caer en la silla sin saber cómo iba a darse el almuerzo. Alexander aguantaba de pie, y apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico, alarmándole.- Qué quieres desayunar.

-          ¿Eh? –como si el tocarle le desconcentrase.

-          Que qué quieres desayunar. –Esa vez, a Alexander le pareció más motivo del jaleo del lugar que de su propia presencia.

-          Eh… No sé, cualquier cosa. –puso los ojos en blanco el otro, sonriéndose, justo antes de marchar.- Pero… Dónde vas… -la pregunta quedó enmudecida en su soledad, mientras le veía lejano. En su mesa, solo conocía a Saray, el resto eran meros recuerdos vistos en la comida del viernes, concentrados entre ellos, así que no repara mucho en sus presencias. Miró a la chica, que comía unas salchichas con ensalada y un poco de aguacate en pan tostado. Ese día, su melena pelirroja iba recogida en dos coletas laterales al frente, bajas, que amontonaban su pelo ondulado. Al final de varios mechones, de nuevo, abalorios metálicos. Darrow no pudo evitar hablar al respecto.- Me… gusta. –dijo, como pudo. Ella masticaba su tostada. Por algún motivo, a Darrow no le daba la impresión de cercanía que había mostrado la noche anterior. Al menos hasta que habló un poco más.- Tu pelo, digo. El cómo te lo pones, y eso. –ella alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-          Gracias, me entretengo por las mañanas. –masticó, lenta.- Aquí cada uno tenemos nuestras señas capilares. –miraba ahora con desdén a cómo Alexander regresaba con dos platos. Uno, cargado de huevos revueltos con beicon. El otro, con varios croissants y dos cuencos rellenos con mantequilla y miel. Se lo entregaba a Darrow.- Este con su pelo albino…

-          ¿Qué pasa con mi pelo? –protestaba.

-          Nada, solo hablamos de nuestras señas de identidad. –sacudía una de sus coletas, haciendo sonar los metales. Él negó, riendo. Miró a Darrow.

-          ¿Bien? –preguntaba por la comida. Este asentía.- Tienes pinta de que te gusten estas cosas. –frunció el otro el ceño.- Y no, no te estoy llamando gordo, déjalo. Y come. Y bebe. –le ponía una taza del montón que yacía en el centro de la mesa justo delante, y le acercaba la jarra de leche.

-          Sí, padre. –burlaba.

-          Papi… -Saray hacía lo propio al frente, riendo tras el trozo de pan que quería introducir en su boca. Provocando con la mirada a un Alexander que parecía mandarla callar solo con la mirada.

Desayunaron en una calma agradecida. Darrow hizo algunas preguntas de cara a la conferencia, por lo que Alexander ya no tuvo más remedio que responderlas. Ponentes, temas, recomendaciones… Hasta Saray aportaba algún que otro comentario que pudiese servirle de ayuda, lo que sin duda, le congratulaba.

Escuchaba tan atento, con tanta admiración, en especial al chico de su lado, que cuando este le propuso ponerse en marcha, apenas se dio cuenta de que llevaban allí cerca de una hora. Solo partían ellos dos, pues Saray insistía en quedarse un poco más y, los otros dos miembros de la mesa, un chico y una chica que no habían dirigido su palabra a los otros en ningún momento, también esperarían.

Fue agradable para Darrow saber que el camino al recinto se daría en soledad, por algún motivo temía que Clark o los Warren les acompañasen.

-          ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Alexander le miraba.

-          ¿Claro?

-          ¿Por qué vamos siempre caminando? Quiero decir… Sabes aparecerte. Y ayer fuiste a México.

-          Sé aparecerme en sitios en los que ya he estado o de los que conozco perfectamente su imagen. No puedes aparecerte en un sitio que desconoces.

-          ¿Ah, no? -sabía de la necesidad de conocer el destino, lo había asumido también cuando Alexander se hubo aparecido en su casa, pero imaginaba que aun así la posibilidad de realizar la aparición sin conocimiento, era posible.

-          No. –explicaba amable.- La aparición consta de conocer tu cuerpo, y el que transportas, por ejemplo, sea de una persona o un objeto, para desaparecerlo del sitio en el que estás y que se manifieste de igual manera en el de destino. No puedes llevar tu cuerpo a un sitio que no sabes cómo es.

-          Ah… -comprendía.- ¿Entonces, has estado en México?

-          Ahá. De hecho, fui a un restaurante al que nos llevaron mis padres, de conocidos suyos. Por eso me hicieron los tacos tan rápido, porque había confianza. Si no, habría tenido que esperar a que abriesen cocinas al público.

-          Oh, vaya. Qué envidia, tener contactos por todos lados…

-          Es por mis padres. Conocen a magos y brujas de todo el mundo.

-          ¿Los del restaurante eran magos? –alucinaba. No sabía muy bien por qué.

-          Sí, es una familia bastante conocida por allí. –asentía el otro, receptivo.- En fin, siento hacerte andar. –burlaba.

-          Da igual. Es solo que, pensaba que nos apareceríamos.

-          ¿Por qué? –no entendía.

-          No sé, la verdad. –se encogía de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos. Alexander comprendió un motivo que había dado pie a sus preguntas.

-          ¿Tienes frío? –Darrow, obviamente, iba en manga corta, en pleno invierno norteño.

-          ¿Eh? Qué va. Soy escocés. –Alexander rio.

-          Y yo ruso, idiota, y llevo chaqueta.

-          Ya, bueno, es tarde. La próxima dime si andaremos, así traigo algo… -asintió, y prometió no olvidarse.

El camino no se alargó mucho, Alexander no mentía cuando decía que no les llevaría tiempo llegar. Puesto que se trataba de un callejón el que daba acceso al recinto, Alexander necesitó comprobar detalladamente cuál de las diferentes opciones que ofrecían esas calles debía ser el correcto.

Su único indicativo era que este descansaba en la acera que contenía un mercadillo de frutas, la cual era la de la derecha. Cruzaron a dicho paseo y allí Alexander analizó los tres callejones para divagar sobre cuál sería el correcto. A Darrow le parecía obvio, solo había uno lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar gente caminando por él, pero no iba a decir palabra para no quedar en evidencia ante Alexander, que no lo veía tan claro como él.

De hecho, le sorprendió cuando paró frente a uno minúsculo entre una tienda de ropa y un estanco. Era tan estrecho que dudaba que su maleta cupiese por él. Tampoco era muy largo, ni tenía mucho sentido más allá que para acoger el desagüe del edificio en sí. Por no parecer, no parecía ni un callejón en sí, Darrow ni lo habría considerado.

-          ¿Alex? –curioso, a su lado, frente al muro.

-          ¿Sí?

-          ¿Estás seguro de que…? –se encogía de hombros, sin poder acabar.

-          Sí.

-          No parece ni un callejón…

-          En eso te doy la razón, sí. –le miró.- Va, vamos. –fue hacia el hueco que daba al muro, tornando a su perfil para poder caminar. Darrow iba a su espalda.

-          ¿Tienes algún hechizo de esos que hará que se abra una puerta o algo? ¿O pretendes que lo traspase por arte de magia? –Alexander giró el rostro a él, sonriéndose.

-          Eso mismo espero, sí. –blanco como la cal, Darrow perdió un poco la compostura.

-          No creo que sea buena idea. –balbuceó. Giraba el rostro hacia el paseo que dejaban, la gente les ignoraba por completo, tras una especie de halo viscoso azulado. Un encantamiento suponía Darrow.

-          ¿Nunca has atravesado un muro mágico? –negó, volviendo a él.- No es más que una cortina, si lo piensas. Pasas por ella y—

-          Y te quedas atrapado en medio del muro, sí, sin poder salir. –Alexander rio, se habría llevado la mano a la cara al negar de haber tenido espacio para alargar el brazo.- ¿No hay otra forma—

-          No. Ven. –le ofrecía su mano. Darrow la contemplaba, detalladamente.- Yo te llevo. –proponía, sin propuesta como tal. Y a Darrow le llevó demasiado tiempo alzar la suya para posarla sobre la de Alexander, el mismo que necesitó para asumir que lo que le recorría al cogerse a él era un escalofrío, poco relacionado con el temporal. El que lideraba le agarró con firmeza, dándole seguridad.- Cierra los ojos si lo prefieres.

Asintió, y comenzó a andar en cuanto él tiró de su brazo, apretando entre sí sus párpados para que nada le traspasase la oscuridad por la que optaba. Era al menos su intención, pero no pudo evitar entreabrir un ojo cuando asumió que, desde su posición hasta el muro, tampoco había tanta distancia en comparación con la que llevaba caminada. Dejó paso a una ligera imagen para que su cerebro le indicase que ya había dejado el muro atrás.

Tenía frente a sí una explanada inmensa repleta de personas por allí dispersas. No había mobiliario, por no haber no había casi luz, solo ciertos muros de unos dos metros de alto se iban formando por allí, acogiendo en ellos carteles, folletos, y otros tantos papeles repletos de escritos. Como atisbo de protagonismo entre tan plano espacio, solo un escenario de madera en la lejanía acogía un destello de luz que iluminaba en su justa medida cualquier rincón bajo. Darrow no divisó un techo, era imposible entre las tinieblas. Su mirada, focalizada, se perdía en la lejanía tras el escenario, asumiendo que se encontraba en algún lugar circular en donde el interés residía en su centro.

Se sentía ligeramente aturdido, nervioso ante la situación que se le presentaba de frente. Y aun así, algo le decía que todo iba bien, que nada malo iba a pasarle. Contaba con cierta seguridad, pese a que sus ojos no parasen quietos entre toda la gente a la que ahora miraba, y que le miraba de vuelta.

-          ¿Estás bien? –sobresaltado, giraba el rostro a su lado, a un Alexander que le hablaba en voz baja. Darrow asintió, no convencido.- Estás helado… -No tenía frío, aunque era consciente de que su temperatura no era la idónea. Lo que no entendía era cómo lo sabía él. Bajó la mirada, y encontró su mano aún agarrada a la de Alexander. Llevaban demasiado tiempo dentro, el suficiente como para sentir soberana vergüenza al darse cuenta de ello. Se soltó, brusco. Quiso pedir perdón, pero a Alexander no había parecido molestarle.

-          Sí, o sea. Ya se pasará. –no le preocupaba su temperatura, le inquietaba más el hecho de que ahora sí se sentía desprotegido, que ahora las miradas se clavasen más en su sentir. Cerró su mano, ahora solitaria, en un puño otorgándose fuerza, borrando de sí el recuerdo, la necesidad que por algún motivo sentía de volver a sentir compañía. Alexander había echado a andar, así que le siguió de cerca. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero no todas iba a formularlas ahora.-¿Por qué es todo tan… oscuro? –no comprendía su significado. De hecho, imaginando que alguien subiese al escenario, dudaba poder prestarle atención por lo cegadora que resultaba la luz en su origen.

-          A veces lo hacen así. Para que toda la atención recaiga donde haya luz. –se abrían paso entre la multitud. Alexander parecía saber a dónde iba, aunque cuando le reclamaron, Darrow asumió que tendría que tomar un desvío.

-          Alexander. –era Clark, no parecía tan enfurecido como esa mañana, pero tampoco daba pie a una conversación amigable. Darrow no iba a buscar siquiera saludar, tenía problemas mayores, causados por el hecho de que Clark parecía requerir a Alexander.

-          Ahora vengo.

-          ¿Qué? –no dijo más por mera vergüenza. Se sentía un niño al que su madre le pedía que esperase en la cola para pagar mientras ella iba a por algún último recado. Quería retenerle, hasta hizo amago de agarrarle, pero se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo Alexander estaba girado a él, paciente.

-          No tardaré, quédate por aquí—

-          Pero… -ahora sí tiró de su mano para agarrar el brazo del chico. La vergüenza pudo con él de nuevo, no comprendía por qué actuaba así, por qué sentía tal necesidad de tenerle a su lado. Como si cualquier horror inhumano pudiese acecharle sin estar él presente. Le soltó tan raudo como pudo.- Vale… -con fingida serenidad, le dejaba marchar. Ahora solo los ojos de Clark le seguían mirando, como si supiese con su llamada el daño que le causaba. Como si de verdad fuese tan obvio que el quedarse solo le infringía tal dolor.

-          ¿Qué haces solo? –no llevaba mucho en tal estado, se había de hecho alejado hacia uno de esos muros para apoyarse en él, pero no por ello iba a desagradecer que le acompañasen.

-          Matthew, hola… -le daba la mano, como le ofrecía el chico, con cercanía y cordialidad.- Alex ha ido a hablar con Clark. –informaba.

-          Ah, vale. –divisaba en la lejanía cualquier cosa que sus ojos encontrasen.- Sí, imagino que algo de última hora. –se respondía a sí mismo.

-          ¿De última hora?

-          Sí, o sea, hay demasiada gente. No era esperado. –por la tenue luz, a Darrow le era imposible hacer cálculos. Veía centenares de personas, altos números, pero poco más. Por algún motivo, nada que le sorprendiese pese a la novedad del contexto en su vida.

-          ¿Y qué tiene Alex que hacer ante eso? –intrigado. Por un fogonazo de conciencia, no le dejó continuar tan pronto.- Alexander. –corrigió. Matthew, que frenaba sus palabras de inicio, aceptaba lo que el chico había hecho, asombrado.

-          Él, Clark, otros varios, son de los que casi siempre intervienen, a veces hasta hacen de ponentes. A veces se limitan a escuchar. No es por nada referente al evento en sí, es más por trabajo propio. Saber cómo actuar dependiendo de cada charla. –Darrow asintió. Esperaba que Alexander no tardase mucho en regresar. Matthew era agradable, pero no le proporcionaba la misma seguridad que él.- Oye, intenta… no sé. No tensarte mucho, piensa que no estamos haciendo nada malo. –no comprendía, mirándole.- Estás nervioso, es normal, yo lo estuve en su momento, intentas ser correcto, no meter la pata. Alex, Alexander… Llámale como quieras, como él te deje, no pienses en los demás. Pregunta lo que quieras y no sientas vergüenza. –con la misma, sin poder evitarlo, le asentía. Una media sonrisa de agradecimiento fue su respuesta, y Matthew no le presionó más, le dejó, sin alejarse de él, en su soledad de pensamientos hasta que Alexander finalmente se dejó ver. Darrow se separó de la pared como si esta hardiese.

-          Ey. –le recibía. Alexander era el que ahora se apoyaba en el muro, imitándole él justo después. Esperó a que Matthew saludase a Alexander, antes de girarse a charlar con otra gente, para volver a hablar.- ¿Todo bien?

-          ¿Bien? –no entendía.- ¿De qué? –fue a preguntar más detalladamente, pero recordó el encuentro de por la mañana. Por ello mismo, optó por negar.

-          Nada, da igual. –miraba al frente, más hacia lo bajo. Alexander le miraba directamente a él.

-          Brice, qué hemos dicho de guardarse preguntas.

-          Que si las tengo, que las haga, pero paso de preguntar cosas que hagan que te enfades. –claro. Alexander había arrugado la frente de cara a buscar mayor aclaración, pero se la dio su propio recuerdo. Lo que la mente le traía y lo que sus ojos veían, cuadraban sin problema. Ahora entendía qué quería saber Darrow. Cogió aire, tras varios segundos pensando en ello.

-          Simplemente quería hablar de la conferencia. De si pensamos intervenir, de qué hacerlo en caso de tomar voz. Y esta mañana más de lo mismo. Del orden de ponentes, de gente que ya ha dicho que va a responder, cosas así. –Darrow sintió una presión en el pecho nada agradable. Como si hubiese forzado a Alexander a explicar demasiadas cosas que no quería solo por su comportamiento infantiloide. Se mordía el labio con disimulo. Intentando contener tras sus dientes las palabras que querían salir.

-          Lo siento. –no por mucho, a su pesar.- No quería meterme, es solo que, veo cómo me mira, y asumo que… -cogía aire.- No sé. Que es todo en contra mía. –no quería mirarle, no quería que sus ojos azules intentasen indagar en su ser repleto de dudas. Le oía suspirar, y él contenía la respiración al contrario.

-          Clark es difícil, entiendo que te sientas así, siento si antes fui grosero. Lo único que pretendo es que no le des vueltas a cosas que no deberían girar tanto. –Darrow asintió, pausado, seguía sin querer mirarle aunque Alexander no hiciese otra cosa.- No te tiene mucho aprecio, pero no busca estar criticándote ni nada por el estilo. Hablamos de lo que tenemos que hablar, no de ti.

-          Está bien saber que no me lo tiene. Me pregunto qué narices he hecho… -no buscaba respuesta, aun así Alexander buscó dársela.

-          Clark no necesita muchos motivos para según qué cosas. Sinceramente, espero que se le pase la tontería esta, sí.

-          ¿Esperas? –sorprendido, ahora sí le miraba.

-          Pretendo llevarte a más conferencias, no sé si eres consciente de ello. –buscaba sonreírle, pero Darrow no estaba muy por la labor de responder de igual manera. Bajaba el gesto, preocupando así a Alexander.

-          Aún no he estado en una, no estés tan seguro de querer. Ni de que yo quiera volver. –confesaba. Ni la emoción ni la intriga que esos eventos le estaban generando, pesaban más que el malestar que también le proporcionaban.

-          No puedo decidir por ti, puedo intenta hacerte ver las cosas de la mejor forma posible, que no lo veas todo tan negro, pero tengo claro lo que yo quiero o querré, en eso tú tampoco vas a decidir por mí. –aceptando, Darrow asintió, al frente. De nuevo ese interés constante en tenerle por allí. Le sorprendía de manera notable que Alexander tuviese ese deseo, dando igual que él buscase, en cierta parte, lo mismo. Tenerle cerca. Tampoco quería volver a las preguntas sobre por qué él, qué tenía de especial. Había asumido que Alexander se había encaprichado de un pupilo nuevo, como le habían llamado ya, así que curioseó por ese lado.

-          ¿A cuánta gente has traído a estos sitios? –quiso saber. Ahora sí le miraba de vuelta.- Saray me dijo cómo os conocisteis. –Alexander rodó sus ojos a blanco un instante.- Y que también reclutaste a los hermanos Warren—

-          ¿Reclutar? –no supo distinguir si su rostro mostraba ofensa o admiración.

-          Sí, o sea…

-          Yo no recluto a gente, Brice. –claramente era lo primero.

-          Bueno, me has entendido…-dejó atrás.

-          No recluto –incidía.- a gente, invito a quien me parece interesante, a quien creo que le puede beneficiar venir, y a quien veo que puede beneficiarnos a nosotros. –Darrow suspiró. Sin palabras, respondía. Alexander le entendía sin necesidad de que las emitiese.- Mira, tal vez tienes razón, tal vez decido no traerte más, si sigues menospreciándote de esta forma.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga? –reprochaba.- No sé nada, todo me confunde, a cualquier cosa hago el ridículo. No sabía ni cruzar un maldito muro. –Alexander le miraba sin responder.- Sí, tal vez no querrás que venga más, porque no es una sensación que se vaya a ir de mí en dos días. Al contrario, cuanto más conozco, más estúpido me siento por haber vivido tanto en la ignorancia. –le retiraba la mirada, molesto, aunque Alexander la mantuviese. Le otorgó ese silencio, no muy duradero por otra parte.

-          Yo quiero que te sientas así. –le sorprendió. Captó sus ojos de nuevo.- No a malas, pero me gusta que te sientas estúpido por ver todo lo que desconoces. –fue a reprocharle, no siéndosele permitido.- Me demuestra lo que quieres aprender, me dice que no te conformas con lo que eres o tienes, y como tú mismo cuentas, que te avergüenza saber tan poco.

-          Pero eso no es agrada—

-          Eso es suficiente. –recalcó.- Para mí, al menos, para saber que quieres formar parte de esto, y que has de hacerlo. –pausó, reteniéndole la mirada.- Si no estuvieses sorprendido, si no te molestase estar tan desinformado, entonces sí que no querría tenerte aquí, porque me estarías demostrando que te importa una mierda. Pero cabréate, siéntete ridículo por no saber cruzar un muro, ni pedir en un menú de buffet, pero no se te ocurra pensar que eso es definitivo. Que no vas a aprender, o que no vas a ser capaz de acostumbrarte. Hay una gran diferencia entre ser luchador y ser un conformista. Y no quiero de los segundos a mi lado. –a medio camino, Darrow ya había vuelto la mirada al frente. No le hacía falta mirarle a los ojos, de hecho, le venía mejor no hacerlo, para sentir todas sus palabras clavándose en su pecho como flechas empotradas. Ahora, el silencio que Alexander le ofrecía, sí que era más duradero.

-          Ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo se gira al mirarte. –su confesión le pilló a Alexander desprevenido. Giraba la vista a él de nuevo, tras haberla puesto al frente. Darrow no le miraba.- Si hablas así en las conferencias, sea cual sea tu mensaje, calas a cualquiera. –Alexander sonrió a un lado, emitiendo también una ligera risa en espasmo.- Hablas muy bien. –aportaba.

-          Gracias, pero no te he dicho nada que no—

-          No es solo por esto. Siempre lo haces. Eres… -le daba pudor usar la palabra que tenía en mente, pero no se le ocurría nada más fiel a su pensar.- cautivador. –sabía que Alexander le miraba con media sonrisa, esa de orgullo que tantas veces mostraba, pero no se giró a comprobarlo. Agradeció que tampoco hiciese comentarios al respecto.- Encandilas fácilmente, eres convincente. –ahora a su desgracia, encontraba más palabras al uso.

-          Me lo dicen mucho, sí. –fue su única respuesta, y Darrow volvió a dar las gracias.- Sigo manteniendo lo que te dije, por cierto. –como no comprendía, se giró a él.- Enseñarte, a usar la varita, y eso.

-          Oh… -la emoción le pudo, demasiado obvia.- Sí, sí, claro, o sea, si quieres, si puedes, no es necesario—

-          Te estoy diciendo que sí, tranquilo. –recordaba. Darrow asintió. Y aunque quiso seguir con esa conversación, no pudo.

-          Greg y Coleen andan por el frente. –Clark llegaba a ellos, enmudeciendo el ambiente que ambos habían creado. Se apoyaba al lado de Alexander, opuesto a él. Si a Darrow su llegada le había enturbiado el ánimo, a Alexander no parecía afectarle.

-          Bien. –confirmaba.- ¿Slaski ha llegado? –negaba el otro.

-          Siempre llega tarde. –ahora Matthew se apuntaba desde el lado de Darrow, dándole normalidad al asunto.- Creo que Rogers va a comenzar. –ambos le miraban.

-          ¿Rogers? –a Clark no le cuadraba.- Han dicho que sería Tischa. –Matthew negaba.

-          Tischa seguro que no, he oído que pasa al centro. –Darrow estaba completamente perdido.

-          ¿Qué…? –recordaba nombres, Alexander se los había explicado, pero por algún motivo no ponía orden a la información. Aunque Clark parecía molestarse con su pregunta, Alexander no dudaba en responderle.

-          Tischa iba a ser el primero en hablar, pero ahora parece ser que será Rogers. –Luka Tischa era el hijo de un político retirado del Ministerio, de unos treinta años, mientras que Cressy Rogers, según recordaba, era una joven especializada en materia legislativa en uso de la magia que acaba de comenzar sus andaduras en la misma institución.

-          ¿Es eso malo? –Clark miraba a un lado, al contrario, como si quisiese ocultar su reacción no a él, sino a Alexander. Este, sin duda, respondía nuevamente a sus dudas.

-          No, pero descoloca un poco el orden de la charla. Es la primera de las jornadas, y Tischa tenía un discurso más introductorio, no iba a recibir intervenciones, Rogers en cambio…

-          Seguramente hayan variado el discurso. –auguraba Matthew. Alexander asentía.

-          Oh. Bueno, así pilla más por sorpresa lo que digan. –por decir, añadía Darrow. Alexander rio, como Matthew, pero Clark obviamente no emitía el gesto. Fue la única vez que Alexander se dejó influenciar por su, en ese momento inexistente, respuesta. No avergonzado, ni mucho menos, más bien ofendido al sentir que Clark buscaba ante todo mantener su postura. No dijo nada, y Darrow mucho menos.

Prácticamente no se dieron palabras hasta que los murmullos se acallaron. La luz del escenario tornaba de blanquecina a amarillenta, y se intensificaba levemente hasta que una figura femenina  de Rogers subía a la plataforma haciendo que el foco se alzase. Quedaba en su cabeza, a cierta altura, y desde allí enfocaba a su entorno. Esta emisión era más potente que la previa, pero también más plácida a la vista, apenas dolorosa pues no requería de atención directa.

Su iluminación se dirigía en todos los sentidos, y aunque aún no permitía ver el techo del recinto, sí facilitaba la comprobación de su inmensidad en el suelo y a media altura. Ahora Darrow entendía la sorpresa que Matthew había comentado anteriormente: no solo el suelo se dotaba de esos centenares de personas que, además, aumentaban en número cuanto más distancia la luz tomaba, también varias gradas se mostraban pobladas en los muros. Debían de ser más de un mil personas. Mil jóvenes que buscaban cambiar su futuro, entre los que él mismo se encontraba.

Darrow no daba crédito a semejante convocatoria. Trescientas personas le parecían ya un gran número de asistentes. Mil o más… si algo le provocaba aún más pudor, era el saber que tanta gente podía verle, que pudiesen oírle hacer el ridículo. No sabía cómo evolucionaría en su vida, pero a día presente en el que se encontraba, asumía y juraba que nunca se subiría al escenario, ni tampoco alzaría la voz.

Imaginaba que no por el mismo motivo, pero nadie hizo lo dicho durante la primera intervención. Rogers, como suponía la primera voz, servía de introducción a lo que se venía por delante. Escuchó tan atento como pudo el mensaje de la chica, que se limitaba de una forma u otra a exponer la actualidad legislativa en cuanto al uso de la magia en jóvenes magos. Sintió ciento alago al conocer la nueva que compartía sobre el intento del Ministerio por limitar el uso de hechizos para lo más jóvenes con permiso, pues no todos los presentes parecían al tanto.

Varias voces conjuntas se alzaron en alarma, sin extender su mensaje más allá de dos palabras hasta que Rogers les calmó a todos confirmando que no había sido aceptado el recurso. Como si sintiese su orgullo, Alexander miraba a Darrow. También como si buscase demostrarle que no le había mentido. Sonrió, agradecido, y siguió escuchando tanto a Rogers como a Teemu Pasty, un joven que tomaba su relevo.

Entre medias, Christine, la moderadora, subía al escenario para animar a los interventores a tomar voz, fuese quienes fuesen. Ponía las normas, que parecían ser las de siempre según las reacciones: varita en alto, siempre que se tuviese una, o varita de acompañante en ayuda, con luz blanca para pedir la voz.

Los primeros en tomarla eran meros oyentes que buscaban una respuesta rápida, alzando sus varitas iluminadas para que el orador les diese paso. Pasty, que como Alexander le había explicado era un periodista independiente de una revista Finlandesa para brujas y magos amantes de las pociones, estaba exponiendo las dificultades a las que hacía frente en su campo, ya fuese el del periodismo o el de la práctica de mezclas. Preguntas volátiles que apenas carecían de interés y que más bien parecían hasta planeadas por el propio Patsy con amigos para ayudarle a seguir hablando.

No era algo que molestaba, daba pie a más aporte informativo y eso, Darrow, lo agradecía. No perdía detalle de nada, solo giraba su rostro de vez en cuando a mirar a Alexander hablar con Clark. La naturalidad reinaba en ellos ahora que él quedaba a un plano lejano. Comentaban, entre murmullos, y hasta reían de vez en cuando a algún dato compartido.

En uno de esos giros comprobó que Saray había llegado. Ocupaba su sitio previo en el muro, lo que en parte también le indicaba que, por algún motivo, se había echado al frente, tal vez para escuchar o ver mejor. No iba a regresar y pedirle hueco entre ella y Alexander, así que se limitó a alzar las cejas como saludo cuando ella le hizo el mismo gesto.

Y volvió a concentrarse, en como Patsy acababa su intervención con los aplausos de los presentes, formales y respetuosos. Ahora venía Tischa, quien supuestamente iba a abrir la sesión, para en cambio dar su aportación sobre las posibilidades que tenían en las manos. Solo se giró una vez a ver la reacción de Alexander. Este tenía el ceño fruncido, no a malas, más bien interesado en ver por dónde se movía.

Fue un discurso sorprendente, a Darrow le fascinaba escuchar a alguien hablar de esa manera. No por su calidad o su contenido, sino por su confianza. Hasta ese momento, ningún hablante había padecido de nerviosismo o de confusión. Todos tenían su mensaje bien calado, y salvo cuando alguien preguntaba a Patsy, que este respondía como de memorieta, nadie parecía repetir un discurso de papagayo que hubiesen apuntado en un papel. Expresaban lo que sentían, levantando aplausos y júbilo entre los que más compartían sus puntos de vista.

Tischa estaba tocando un tema que a todos parecía interesarles demasiado, como pasaba con Darrow. Explicaba cómo él había aprendido lo que sabía, lo limitado que se había encontrado y que aún se veía en comparación con generaciones pasadas. Y puesto que las conferencias de Dublín iban sobre las diferentes opciones que se les ofrecían por delante, Tischa quiso dar la suya.

-          Grupos estudiantiles independientes. –anunciaba. Lo bueno de un escenario céntrico, es que permitía al ponente moverse por doquier sin necesidad de fijarse en una persona. Giraba y giraba mientras hablaba, de forma lenta. Sus palabras habían causado un silencio pleno en el recinto, solo roto por el murmullo de los que decidían comentar con compañeros. No era su caso cercano, Darrow no oía nada, más allá de cómo resonaban las palabras de Tischa en su cabeza.- Somos demasiados, suficientes para ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Contamos con familiares, educadores que conocemos, que sin duda están de nuestra parte. –explicaba. Darrow recordaba a la familia de Matthew, tan abierta a esas charlas como parecían. Sentía excitación por lo que Tischa decía.- Aprender por nuestra cuenta, con profesores particulares, en casa, es inútil e insuficiente. Tengo un hermano pequeño, de diez años, al que le han explicado lo que dará de aquí a cinco, y es tan deprimente como vergonzoso. –algunos comentarios que apoyaban su aportación, seguramente presentes con menores en casa. Él no podía estar más de acuerdo, ya no solo recordando a Eo, sino su propia educación, tan escasa y fugaz.- Sin embargo, en grupos estudiantiles, nos tendríamos los unos a los otros. Sin rango de edad, salvo que sean casos extremos. Que gente de veinte años sea ayudada por gente de veinticinco. Que los recién cumplidos la mayoría de edad cuenten con la voz y experiencia de los que ya lleven años en el campo de la magia activa. Que hasta adultos con el título educativo pudiesen formar parte de los encuentros. –Darrow quería sonreír, exaltado. Qué bien sonaba. Aprender con gente como él, recibir las pautas de alguien con más experiencia.

-          No.

Y no solo Tischa guardó silencio sepulcral. El orador, hasta ese momento de espaldas a la posición de Darrow, se giraba directo hacia su punto, aunque no le miraba a él. Ni él mismo se fijaba en su propio ser. Todos los presentes, desde gradas o rincones, miraban ahora a Alexander.

El chico tenía las manos en sus bolsillos. Ni una varita alzada pidiendo voz, ni nada más allá que la fuerza neutra de su garganta para ganarse la atención de todos. Y ni Tischa ni nadie le iba a recriminar no haber seguido las normas.

Alexander se separaba del muro. Ni Clark ni el resto se sorprendían de su toma de poder en aquel discurso. Caminaba a paso lento, en silencio y con los ojos en quien quedaba a lo alto bajo la luz, que a su vez no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Esperaba, tan ansioso como cualquiera allí presente para escuchar lo que Alexander Dantsov tuviese que compartir. Y ahora, más que nunca, Darrow sintió lo que era la excitación de escuchar un mensaje.

-          Alexander… -Tischa le daba paso, a su claro disgusto.

-          Comparto contigo que las clases particulares son insuficientes, pero no veo gran diferencia entre que me enseñe un maestro a domicilio a que me enseñe un veinteañero con la misma experiencia que cualquier otro a sus espaldas. –Tischa no respondía. Nadie lo hacía. La voz ahora la llevaba el que captaba las miradas, con un tono alto, pero sin forzarse demasiado. Porque sabía que no necesitaba exagerar nada para obtener las miradas, que podía murmurar, y la gente se acercaría más a él para poder escucharle en vez de pedirle que alzase la voz. Hasta la luz le enfocaba  más que al resto de oyentes con preguntas previas. Dejó de andar cuando llegó a una altura cercan a la de Darrow, que atónito, ni pestañeaba mirándole.- Qué me va a enseñar alguien de, digamos, veintisiete años, que ha tenido la misma educación que yo. Qué tiene que aportarme que no haya aprendido ya. –Tischa quiso responder, Alexander fue más rápido.- Es tan insuficiente como un profesor en casa, pero sigue sin ser la peor idea que he escuchado.

Parecía un cumplido, el ponente asentía con cierto agradecimiento costoso. Y ahora las palabras de Alexander buscaban más oídos, acompañados de su pose, de su mirada. Alexander usaba el suelo en el que estaba, entre gente y curiosos, sin necesidad de altillos, para exponerse.

-          No nos sirve de nada que nos reunamos con semejantes en casas, en descampados, en recintos como este, si no contamos con lo que de verdad necesitamos para ser grandes brujas y grandes magos. Yo, al menos, no me conformo con que alguien mayor que yo me enseñe a hacer levitar un libro. –pausaba, asegurándose de que aún tenía la atención de todos. Obvio que lo hacía, y más que resolver dudas, lo que Alexander buscaba con aquello era recordar con su silencio que él era el encargado de romperlo.- Esto no tiene que ver con la magia, pero si algo he aprendido en veinte años que llevo sobre la Tierra, es que la edad es solo un número. Dieciocho, veinte, treinta… Nada me dice que alguien con treinta años sea mejor mago que alguien con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida.

Sus ojos se pararon en Darrow al pronunciar esas palabras, haciéndole sentir alagado, importante. Tuvo que coger demasiado aire para seguir escuchándole sin dificultades, ayudado por que  ya no le mirase.

-           Tengo veinte años y sé que soy mejor que muchos con más edad que yo. –fue lo único que causó ciertos murmullos, sobre todo en las gradas. Él no se vino abajo.- Y no hablo de mis capacidades, eso es un tema aparte que no incumbe aquí, hablo de mi disposición, de mis esfuerzos. Muchos de los que estáis aquí os habéis limitado a la educación doméstica, a la ayuda de familiares o amigos. Clases clandestinas. –señalaba a Tischa, recuperando en parte su mensaje.- Sin duda eso es más que nada, pero qué aporta más allá de lo que ya hemos aprendido. –pausó.- Nada. Nada útil, al menos. –caminaba.- La magia no se aprende con solo preguntar y esperar a que esta cale en nuestro conocimiento. Se necesita práctica, se necesita investigación, esfuerzo, fallar, fallar otra vez, alzar la varita de nuevo hasta que se deje de fallar y se consiga conjurar un encantamiento  _Expulso_  sin problemas. –los murmullos renacieron. Él se sonreía, aún con las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Cuántos aquí sabéis conjurar un  _Expulso_? –curioso, en falsedad, preguntaba. Darrow se sonreía solo por ver su seguridad. Apenas se distinguieron seis manos en todo el recinto. Seis de mil personas, o más.- Y cuántos de vosotros tenéis más de veinte años. –más de la mitad de los presentes levantaban ahora la mano. Darrow se esforzaba demasiado por no sonreírse ampliamente.- Y sin embargo yo sé conjurarlo y vosotros no. –los comentarios que surgían no llegaban en nitidez a un orador que no necesitaba escucharlos.- Con esto no digo que seáis malos magos, ni brujas. Solo digo que la sociedad no os ha permitido probaros. 

Daba igual que su mensaje comenzase de una forma y tornase a otra. Sintiesen ofensa, admiración, o intriga por sus palabras, todos los oyentes acababan en silencio cuando Alexander abría la boca. Nunca necesitaba aguardar un ambiente digno para pronunciar palabra, el ambiente siempre se dignificaba para él automáticamente con solo caminar.

-          Sé conjurar un  _Expulso_ , en todas sus intensidades, porque he perdido muchas tardes, mañanas, y noches, trabajando conmigo mismo para que así sea. Y por mucho que conozca su conjuración, no podría enseñárselo a veinte magos diferentes a mí, porque yo no soy un profesor. Mis formas de aprendizaje no son las mismas que las de cualquiera de vosotros, y aunque todos tenemos unas normas básicas comunes, no funcionamos igual. –pausaba.- Tampoco el Ministerio nos da facilidades para ello, ya no digo para ganar conocimiento, que también, sino para ponerlo en práctica. Antes hablábamos de que han estado a punto de poner un límite al uso de hechizos, y muchos os habéis alarmado. Y lo comprendo, de estar en vuestro lugar lo haría. Lo hago, de hecho, pero… Me gustaría saber qué diferencia hay entre eso y lo que hay ahora. –pausó, nadie hablaba.- Sí, es una limitación directa, pero no es diferente de lo que tenemos ahora delante. Y si no, decidme, cómo aprende alguien a formular un  _Bombarda máxima_  sin destrozar las paredes de su casa. –silencio.- Cómo aprende alguien a conjurar incendios, a controlar las aguas, sin crear un destrozo en sus hogares, si no se nos está permitido el uso de espacios libres para ello salvo emergencias. O a realizar transformaciones físicas, ya sea educarse como animago o aprendiendo a cambiar la forma de tus piernas, si no contamos con la supervisión de un experto para evitar grandes males. –más silencio.- Grupos colectivos no cambiarían nada. –miraba a Tischa.- Yo sé conjurar muchas cosas, sé hacer estallar un muro de hormigón, sé hacer que este recinto se caiga a pedazos. –incomodidad general que a Darrow le provocó una nueva sonrisa.- Pero de poder o querer enseñárselo a alguien, no contaría ni con el lugar, ni los medios, ni el permiso para hacerlo. –enfatizó eso último, tocando un punto flaco del discurso de Tischa. Alexander se sonreía.- ¿Cómo piensas crear grupos estudiantiles sin que la legislación interfiera? –el chico le miraba desde lo alto, pasivo por saber que ninguna respuesta bastaba frente a Alexander.- Cómo organizar sesiones en las que jóvenes sin permiso del Ministerio enseñen a jóvenes también sin permiso a crear un incendio mágico. O que titulados en la enseñanza pongan en peligro su carrera para dar clases grupales de cosas que les están prohibidas. –no respondía.- Y sí, por qué querría alguien aprender a crear un incendio, por qué enseñarnos encantamientos tan peligrosos en vez de cosas más cotidianas… -respondía a posibles comentarios.- Pues porque a mí conjurar un hechizo que disminuya el tamaño de una manzana me es indiferente en la vida. Quiero conocerlo, por supuesto, y ya lo he hecho. Pero no es lo que me llena. No quiero ser un mago mediocre que se limite a usar su poder en el ámbito doméstico para tener más manzanas si me quedo con hambre, o cambiarles el color si me apetecen rojas en vez de verdes. –alzaba un poco más la voz, manteniéndola aun así neutra.- No… Yo quiero aprender a crear incendios mágicos. A derrumbar recintos como este. A crear escudos protectores tan grandes como para ocultarnos a todos los aquí presentes, y hechizos tan fuertes como para romperlos si así lo deseo. No porque sea lo que quiera hacer, no al menos si la situación no lo requiere, sino porque es lo que soy capaz de hacer. Porque soy un mago, no un Muggle, y me diferencia de ellos mucho más que el cambiar el tamaño de una fruta. Puede que nadie aquí necesite nunca en su vida saber conjurar un  _Protego máxima_. Que nadie aquí necesite nunca saber paralizar a alguien, o devolverle la normalidad. O incluso en pociones, que sé que te gustan, Tischa, nadie aquí tiene por qué necesitar saber crear una poción de Muertos en vida. –al orador inicial se le notó la alarma hasta en la distancia por esa mención.- Pero todos tenemos el derecho a saber conjurar, a saber crear cualquier poción. Y es así, cuando el conocimiento se haya ganado, cuando el Ministerio entonces podrá poner las medidas necesarias. Pero yo no necesito que me priven del paso previo, que me prohíban conocer cómo crear pociones, cómo transformar, cómo hechizar… Que me prohíban hacerlo si tan peligroso es, pero que me dejen aprender lo que es peligroso antes.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Darrow apretó sus manos en dos puños para no ser el único allí presente que rompiese a aplaudir a Alexander. Sentía que hasta quería llorar, por el simple hecho de que tenía demasiada energía contenida, demasiada emoción, ilusión por lo que escuchaba, iniciativa propia, como para no darle salida alguna.

Por no salir, ni su recién ingerido oxígeno parecía querer transformarse para salir de vuelta. Pero no era el único cautivado. Ahora comprendía que, aunque habría tenido más palabras que usar, esa era la correcta. Alexander encandilaba, Alexander no solo convencía con sus formas, su don para hablar, su seguridad. Alexander cautivaba. Con todo su ser.

Su forma física, su postura serena, fiel a todo lo que saliese de su boca pero en ningún momento cerrando la puerta a cualquier respuesta, aunque a esta le tuviese una preparada de vuelta. Mirada abierta, discurso ágil, sencillo al oído como para que todos pudiesen comprenderlo. Nadie allí presente podía diferir con él, nadie podía sentir algo contrario a lo que Alexander acababa de explicar, y de así hacerlo, seguramente habían cambiado de opinión.

Pues Darrow no sentía nada probable más allá de lo que el chico había comentado, todo lo que había enumerado. Ahora quería conjurar un Expulso, cualquier escudo defensivo aunque nadie le atacase, y hasta cambiarle el color a una manzana con insignificancia por el simple hecho de demostrar que conocía cosas mil veces más difíciles. Que nadie le había impedido aprender, que nadie le había puesto límites al conocimiento.

Alexander encandilaba, y sentía plena y total devoción por él en ese momento. En todos los sentidos que podían venir a sus sentidos.

-          Eso es peligroso. –Tischa finalmente habló. Las miradas ahora jugaban un partido de tenis a la espera de que Alexander hiciese su saque, seguramente otorgándole algún punto directo.

-          ¿Desde cuándo aprender es peligroso? –Tischa pensaba.

-          Aprender según qué cosas puede causar daños, Alexander. Hay encantamientos que ni en generaciones pasadas se podían usar. Y hay muchos que pese a estar permitidos, causan muchos problemas. –Alexander asentía. Dispuesto a escuchar, dispuesto a permitir a otros hablar. Aunque no fuese a hacerles el más mínimo caso.

-          Y por eso no he dicho que debamos usarlos todos. –recordaba.- Solo aprenderlos.

-          Aprenderlos supondría—

-          Aprenderlos supondría que tú, que yo, que cualquiera, tuviese el conocimiento necesario para saber lo que existe, Tischa. No quiero que tu hermano pequeño use una maldición imperdonable, pero quiero que sepa que existen. –el aire se tensó, tan rápido como sus palabras salieron de sus labios. Fue el único momento que Darrow se contagió de ese temor.

-          Por qué iba mi hermano a—

-          Porque somos magos. Porque quiero conocer hasta el más mísero hechizo, la más mínima transformación, y la más complicada de las pociones. Y, tras ello, como bien he explicado, que el Ministerio decida dónde poner la regulación. –Tischa no respondió.- Que tu hermano, que el mío, el de quien sea, sepa que existe una maldición que, de recibirla, te torturará hasta la locura. Que sepa que existen escudos protectores que, bien combinados, pueden defender un estadio de Quidditch de cualquier ataque o visión. Que sepa que existen hechizos que, sin ser considerados prohibidos, te pueden arrancar la piel a tiras hasta matarte solo por el dolor que eso te causa. –Tischa fruncía el ceño involuntariamente, dolorido por el mensaje.- Que sepa que todo existe, que sepa cómo son, por si en algún momento los tiene de frente. –pausó.- El usarlo o no, eso no depende de nadie más que del que usa la varita. Y en manos queda, repito, del Ministerio, el poner la normativa. –Tischa asintió, de acuerdo o no, para que su mensaje finalizase.- No es nada que no se haya dado en la historia, no es siquiera nada que no se dé en el mundo Muggle. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Todos lo sabéis. –incluía.- No estamos así si no es por ello. Porque todos queremos lo mismo.

-          Escuelas. –Tischa habló, para confirmar. Alexander asentía.

-          Antaño se enseñaba a formular un  _Protego máxima_ , no porque el alumno tuviese que hacerlo cada mañana antes de vestirse, o al hacer los deberes, sino porque es conocimiento general, está en nuestras vidas, en nuestro poder, y como tal todos tenían derecho a conocerlo. Y si alumnos pasados, muchos de nuestros padres que cursaron los últimos años antes de la clausura de escuelas, nuestros abuelos, lo que sea, pudieron, nosotros merecemos el mismo derecho.

Habría esperado una ola de aplausos, que todo el recinto se cayese a sus pies por decir lo que todos pensaban, pero el punto final de Alexander no llevó consigo nada más que silencio, un silencio que, de darse como se daba en Darrow, gritaba demasiadas cosas en el interior como para no hacerlas caso.

Tischa agradeció su intervención antes de proseguir con su despedida, y con ella Alexander se daba la vuelta de enfrentar al escenario para volver sobre sus pasos. Miró a Darrow en el camino, aún cercano a él, y le guiñó el ojo por si, aun después de todo, Darrow siguiese necesitado de un aliciente mayor para ser capaz de seguirle al fin del mundo. Le sonrió tímido de vuelta, y guardó todo lo demás dentro de sí para poder disfrutarlo eternamente.

Ya lo sabía, pero por si hacía falta más, eso lo termina de concluir. No había conocido a nadie como Alexander Dantsov, y eso era solo la conferencia matutina de unas jornadas que aún aguardaban dos días más. Imaginaba que su mensaje era fijo, que Alexander acudía prácticamente en cada intervención al mismo destino. A la creación de escuelas. Pero por su labia, su don para la convicción, soñaba con haber podido escucharle encaminar cualquier tipo de conversación hacia ese punto. Daba igual que todas girasen en torno a lo mismo, él pagaría por oírle en cualquier lugar, con cualquier tema a tratar.

Quería oírle discutir sobre pociones, sobre hechizos malditos o cotidianos, hasta sobre Quidditch si eso le permitía disfrutar de su conocimiento.

Le admiraba, de manera incontrolada, y apenas le conocía lo suficiente como para saber si eso sería eterno. Pero lo que ya conocía de él, las cosas que el chico mostraba, que dejaba ver, que le explicaba… Todo bastaba. Su comportamiento junto a él, su confianza plena en sus capacidades, su clara idea de derecho a la educación… Cómo le protegía, cómo cuidaba de él, cómo le enseñaba y respondía a sus dudas fuesen estas las que fuesen. Cómo le permitía ser él mismo en donde tanta gente parecía juzgarle por lo mismo.

Fuese justo o no, lo correcto o incorrecto, admirarle era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sentir gratitud hacia su persona, confianza hacia quien la depositaba en él con tanta facilidad. Sentía demasiadas cosas respecto a Alexander, y aunque a algunas no sabía ponerlas nombre, ninguna giraba en torno a lo negativo. Nada le decía que no hacía lo correcto estando a su lado, y en cambio todo le gritaba que no se separase.

-          Vámonos. –cuando las intervenciones concluyeron, más tarde de lo esperado por muchos, ni Clark ni la mitad de los que habían estado con ellos permanecían por allí. Clark en sí había partido al frente en la última ponencia, y Saray se había ido antes de la misma acompañando a Matthew y otras dos chicas más a la parte trasera del recinto. Darrow había seguido atento a todos los mensajes, guardándolos para informarse bien con ellos, como cuando lee todos esos periódicos para luego analizarlos en casa. Pero nada le había calado tanto como el chico que ahora le decía de salir de allí. Casi nadie abandonaba el lugar, así que el camino al exterior era más plácido que el que tuvieron que sufrir la última noche.- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntaba de camino.

-          No sabría decirte. –era sincero ante todo. Alexander le miraba, curioso.- Eres increíble. –se asombró.

-          ¿Yo? –no dudaba de su incredibilidad, más bien de que Darrow decidiese decirle algo así en ese momento.

-          He estado a punto de romper a aplaudirte cuando has acabado. –Alexander rio por lo bajo.- En serio. –insistía, como si viese en él la incredulidad de no tomar su palabra.- No sólo el cómo hablas, o cómo te expresas… Lo que dices, lo tienes todo tan claro, estás tan seguro de todo… Y tienes tanta razón, que—

-          Solo me has escuchado una vez, Brice. –recordaba.

-          ¿Y?

-          Aún tienes mucha gente a la que oír, no te dejes llevar por el primer mensaje que escuches.

-          No me dejo llevar, Alex. –le retenía, tirando de su brazo. Con cierta ofensa al ver que el chico no le tomaba en serio. Habría esperado que Alexander se hiciese de rogar, al fin y al cabo era conocido por cosas como la de aquel día, Darrow no iba a decirle nada nuevo, pero el chico de verdad parecía no confiar demasiado en que Darrow llevase razón. Como si el tenerle de su lado fuese una hazaña a largo plazo que se había visto cumplida antes de tiempo.- Todo lo que has dicho, lo que me llevas diciendo desde el primer día… Es todo lo que yo llevo pensando años, lo que nunca me he atrevido a decir, o lo que nunca he podido compartir con nadie. –le miraba, y Alexander le miraba de vuelta, sin perder detalle.- Lo que Tischa decía sonaba bien. Claro que me gustaría practicar con otros magos, aprender de los demás, pero no me hacía sentir… pleno, no sé. Le escuchaba y decía, sí, está bien, es interesante, me gusta, pero, quería que viniese el siguiente, escuchar otra opción, más puntos de vista. Y quiero seguir haciéndolo, quiero seguir escuchando. –confirmaba así su deseo de seguir asistiendo a esas conferencias. Alexander mostraba el orgullo en su mirada.- Pero no necesito… -buscaba palabras.- No necesito que nadie me convenza de nada, no al menos respecto a esto, no respecto a lo que has hablado tú hoy. –se miraban.- No es que me convenzas sin que haya escuchado a los demás, Alex, no es que tenga que esperarme a que llegue otro a decirme algo diferente… Es que me convences de que lo que yo ya sé, de que lo que yo quiero, es lo correcto. Me convences de que lo que necesitamos es lo que has dicho, porque es lo mismo que llevo queriendo yo desde que empecé a estudiar. –la mandíbula de Alexander se presionaba entre sí aguardando ahora cualquier reacción que su cuerpo pudiese emitir.- Me convences de que quiera luchar por ello, por poder tener una educación, o que mi hermana, o próximas generaciones, puedan tenerla. Con discursos como este, o diciéndome que soy capaz de lo que sea, explicándome las cosas para que comprenda que no pertenecen a un mundo lejano al que no tengo acceso, me convences de que no debo rendirme, de que no debo sentirme un idiota de por vida. Me convences de que es bueno que me sienta un ignorante ahora, pero de que no voy a serlo eternamente. –sonreía, pleno, por, por fin poderle explicar a Alexander lo que estaba haciendo por él, lo que significaba su presencia, el caminar a su lado, en una experiencia como aquella. Alexander, con demasiado dentro como para saber expulsarlo, se contenía.- Me convences de querer ser alguien en la vida, Alex…-Alexander tuvo que bajar la mirada. Era incapaz de sostenérsela. No sin ser incapaz de controlar lo que explotaba en su pecho.- Si no te gusta esa palabra, puedo cambiarla. –reía, atrayendo de nuevo su mirada, a sus ojos con reflejo dorado, a su sonrisa que nacía con timidez y asombro a partes iguales.- Me cautivas. –recuperó. Y solo esa vez Alexander emitió una ligera risa.- Me cautivas para que quiera ser alguien en la vida. -no sabía si Darrow sentirá el mismo efecto que él vivía en su interior cuando miraba sus ojos oscuros, cuando el halo dorado que los componía parecía moverse con vida propia cargado de energía, como si incidiese en las palabras de su dueño, como si fuese una prueba irrevocable de que lo que Darrow decía, era lo que sentía. No sabía si el chico se perdía en sus ojos azules, pero él se sentía completamente perdido por los suyos, y todo lo que estos le gritaban al estar con él. Completamente cautivado.- Me haces que crea, que sepa, que puedo ser alguien en la vida. –con su incómodo silencio posterior, Alexander asintió, aceptando así su mensaje, su explicación.

-          Tú tampoco hablas nada mal. –aportó. Darrow rio, haciéndole repetir el gesto.- En serio, deberías plantearte intervenir.

-          ¿Y les hablo de ti? ¿Les repito esto? –se ponía a su lado, para seguir andando hacia la salida. Alexander volvía a reír, negando.

-          No, por favor, prefiero que no. Pero ojalá consiga convencerte, o hacerte creer, que tú también puedes tomar la voz como lo he hecho yo.

-          ¿Y para qué? –le miraba, caminando.- Quiero decir, claro, por qué no, pero… Ya te digo que tenemos el mismo mensaje, variará en algunas cosas, seguro, aún quedan charlas por escuchar, aquí y donde sea, pero para qué quieres escucharme tú a mí, si no hay nada que vaya a decir que tú ya no sepas. –frenaron antes de la salida.

-          Porque al igual que tú, yo también disfruto de sentirme cautivado. –Darrow sonrió, bajando el gesto.- Y porque, aunque muchos guardemos la misma idea, no todos la expresamos igual. Y a veces necesito recordar que no estoy solo entre tanta gente que dice ser como yo. –halagado, asintió a Alexander.- Nunca te guardes una opinión por muy idéntica que sea a la de otro, Brice. No solo crecemos de escuchar, terminamos con la voz de cualquiera en nuestra cabeza, y eso no nos permite madurar. Simplemente encierra en nosotros una personalidad construida con los cimientos y las manos de otro, sin haber sido partícipe del proceso en ningún momento. Habla, grita, niega, aprende. Crea torres de conocimiento, tíralas cuando descubras que te has equivocado, protege sus cimientos con tus manos cuando intenten tirarlos. Pero no guardes silencio. –volvió a asentir, aceptando su recomendación. Como aceptaría cualquiera que le diese.- Vámonos, tengo hambre. –fue a cruzar el muro.- ¿Te atreves a salir solo o te echo una mano? –literal, le ofrecía la suya. Darrow de nuevo la observaba, la recordaba. No solo su tacto o calidez, sino también la seguridad que el cogerla le proporcionaba. La cercanía, la compañía. Se veía capaz de cruzar el muro solo, tanto que ni le preocupaba el mismo. Pero empezaba a echar de menos la sensación de tenerle tan cerca, de sentirle aunque fuese a través de sus dedos. Cogió su mano, y asintió con cierta torpeza que seguramente no ocultaba su timidez. Lo asumió cuando Alexander se sonrió. Y asumió que seguramente a él le importaba más bien poco que fingiese el motivo por el que quisiese coger su mano cuando tiró de él sin perder la vista atrás.

 


End file.
